Affairs of Love
by pinkstranger
Summary: COMPLETE! Epilouge posted! How far will two former rangers go when they find they still love eachother, even though one of them is married? Could they really destroy his wife just to be together?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Power rangers…. Never have and never will…. Blah blah blah…. I think we all know that __**I**__ do not own them_

_Author note: Okay so this story has been sitting around on my computer for like a year now… I finally got around to editing it and decided to post it… reviews are always appreciated. Hopefully ya'll like this one._

* * *

She slowly reached out to the other side of the bed only to grab cold, empty sheets. He must have snuck out after she fell asleep. She wished he would stay the whole night for once and have breakfast in the morning just like normal couples.

They were _not_ a normal couple. He was married and she was not. They were lovers nothing more, although she wished with her whole heart that they were more.

Everyday he promised her that he didn't love his wife he was just waiting for the best time to file for divorce. She said she understood although truthfully she didn't. When is the _best_ time to file for divorce? There is never a good time to tell someone you're breaking their heart.

She sighed heavily before dragging herself out of bed to the bathroom for a shower. She let the hot water run over her as she stood motionless for few moments. So many things were on her mind, she just didn't have time to confront them all.

She wrapped her bath robe around her and walked into the kitchen to get some breakfast. Before she could open the fridge her phone rang. _What did he forget this time? _She thought to herself as she picked up the receiver.

"Forget something handsome?" she teased.

"_Handsome? What the… Girl, was he over again last night?" _Tanya's voice drifted over the line.

"Tanya… I… Well…"

"_Kat when are you going to learn? He's married girl. Remember… Band's on, hands off."_

"I know Tanya but I love him…"

"_Doesn't make a difference. Girl he belongs to someone else. I don't care if he says he doesn't love her. Legally he is still hers."_

"Were you calling for something or just to chew me out again?"

"_I did call for something but you needed to set straight again."_ Kat could just picture Tanya standing there shaking her head. _"Kat this thing you guys are doing could cause a rift between all of us. Just think about that, you're actions affect everyone else right now."_

"I know Tanya."

"_Just think about that for a while. Anyway, I was calling to remind you that today is our class reunion. I'm sure you probably remembered but with your crazy hectic life I wanted to remind you."_

"Thanks Tanya. I did remember, I have the next three days off for this." Katherine replied trying not to sound snippy. She was grateful that Tanya looked out for her but sometimes it did get on her nerves. She had made sure to request time off from the hospital ahead of time.

"_Okay then. I'll see you at the beach for the volleyball game. We're going to crush the guys."_

"Later Tanya." Kat hung up the phone. She took a deep breath in. He was going to be there with his wife. Kat wondered if she ever suspected him of cheating. She shrugged it off and made herself some breakfast.

She sat in the silent kitchen eating alone. She hated being alone, she hated the silent house. Years ago she saw herself at this age with a happy husband and a few children running around the house. The cold reality was she was single, although so devoted to one man. No children and would most likely never have any.

______________

"Spike it Kat!" Kimberly called from the back row. Katherine jumped and slammed the ball down onto the other side of the net. Jason couldn't get to it in time.

"Point, ladies." the referee called out.

"Nice one Kat!" Tanya hugged her friend. Kat smiled and returned to her spot at the net. Her mind was not with the game, she was so focused on not staring at the man in the back corner. She heard the server hit the ball and watched as it sailed over the net right at him. She watched as his muscles rippled as he dug down into the sand to keep the ball in play. He missed however, but Kat thought he made a great attempt. She loved watching him move around the court. The soft sand clung to his sweaty body. He was definitely going to need a shower… _Don't think about it Kat!_

"Heads up Kat!" Candy called but it was too late. Kat looked up to see Jason spike the ball down right onto to her. She fell to the ground holding her nose.

"Kat! Oh my god! Are you okay?" Jason asked as he dodged under the net.

Kat slowly nodded realizing that everyone was looking at her, even he was right there standing next to her as she sat in the sand.

"Kat you're bleeding." He said as he knelt down to her. "Come on I'll take you to get that looked at."

"I'm fine Tommy. It's just a bloody nose."

"I think you should get it looked at. Jason has a pretty strong spike. It could be broken." Kimberly shook her head before punching Jason in the arm.

"I didn't mean to do it. Kat I am so sorry. I didn't see that you weren't looking. I…"

"It's no big deal Jason. Just a bloody nose."

"Let me see Kat." Tommy said as he pulled her hand away from her face. "Kat I'm taking you to the ER, I'm pretty sure that's broken."

"Oh man, Kat. If there's anything I can do for you…" Jason started.

"It's okay Jason. If I had been paying attention I would have blocked it." Kat said as she stood up. Tommy looped an arm around her. "I'm fine Tommy, you don't have to baby me."

"You might have a concussion. I'm just making sure that you get to my car okay." Tommy explained. "Would someone tell Nikki where I went?"

"Yeah, I'll let her know." Jason replied.

"Thanks. Let's go Kat." Tommy guided her through the sand toward the parking lot.

"Tommy it's probably not a good idea for you to hold onto me like this." Kat whispered.

"You really might have a concussion though Kat and you could be unsteady on your feet." Tommy grinned. "This gives me the perfect excuse to hold you. I've been wanting to wrap my arms around you since I saw you standing by the court."

"What if Nikki sees you."

"Kat I'm just making sure you get to the car okay. I don't want you to fall or anything."

"I'm just a little nervous with everyone around here." Kat sighed.

"Don't worry about Kat." Tommy soothed. "I'm just helping you to the ER."

Kat wanted to argue more with him but let it go and enjoyed his arms around her. Tommy helped her into his car and handed her his button up shirt to hold over her nose leaving him in a tight white tank top. "This will work better than your hand." he teased.

She took the shirt with a smile and held it over her nose. She could just barely make out the scent of his cologne. She watched as he got into the car on the other side. She wished that he was all hers. At one time he had been, but she had messed that up. She was so stupid to walk away from him. She had never stopped loving him and he said that he never stopped loving her.

She hated the way fate had dealt her hand. She walked away from the love of her life because she thought they each needed to focus on their own dreams and they didn't seem to be going down the same path. So now here they were on the exact same path but unable to walk together.

Tommy couldn't help but stare at her as he started the car. Nikki was different than Kat in everyway. Kat was tall, graceful, and seemed almost delicate with her ivory skin. She appeared to many as a porcelain doll that might break if mishandled. Though her personality was quite the opposite. She was very independent and strong willed, yet sensitive and caring. Nikki stood about four inches shorter than Kat. She was tanned but not dark. She was a proud Irish with emerald green eyes and flaming red curls with a temper to match. Nikki wanted things her way and made no secret about it. She was caring and sweet unless you crossed her path. Tommy had decided after they got married to just let Nikki make the decisions. He knew that she ran the marriage, a fact in which he was not too proud of.

Tommy finally broke his gaze at Kat. He knew that he had been an idiot to not fight for her when she wanted to walk away. Even a bigger idiot to not find out where she went afterwards. If he had known that she was single… Would he still have married Nikki?

The short drive to the hospital seemed all too long for Kat in the silence of the car. She wanted to say something to Tommy, but didn't have any clue as to what to say. If only she knew what he was thinking. She held his shirt over her nose as he helped her into the ER doors. She was quickly checked in and shown to a back examination room. Tommy stood by her side the whole way.

She sat on the edge of the bed picking at her fingernails. "You could go back to beach. I'm sure Nikki will be wondering when you'll be back."

"I can't leave you here alone. What if you have a concussion or something… you shouldn't be alone, Nikki will understand."

"Tommy… She's your wife. You should be with her." Kat replied as she fought back the urge to fall into his arms and cry.

"Kat, what's wrong? You never talk like this."

"Tommy, go back to Nikki. I'll get a cab home and I'll call Tanya if I need anything." This was the hardest thing she ever had to do. She couldn't be the other woman anymore. She deserved better and so did Nikki.

"Kat…"

"Please Tommy, don't make this any harder than it is. Everyone else knows about us, how long before Nikki knows? How long before our friends start to turn on us for what we are doing? We can't keep living like this… _I_ can't keep living like this."

Tommy looked hurt as he took her hand and placed a gentle kiss on her palm. He left the room without a word. Kat hugged herself and started crying. Once again she had to walk away from him. Once again everyone and everything had to come first.

"Ms. Hillard, I'm Dr. Smith. I'll be tending to you today. You're a nurse here right?"

"Yeah, I work on the pediatric floor."

"I thought I recognized you. Anyway, Ms. Hillard, I wanted to take a couple x-rays to see how bad the damage is and make sure it's only your nose. It's standard that women take a pregnancy test before we do any x-rays or testing. If that's okay with you."

"I'm not pregnant, but I guess it's fine with me." she replied as she tried to compose herself.

Dr. Smith nodded and left the room. He returned shortly followed by a tech who drew some blood from Kat's arm.

"We'll have the results in about ten minutes, then we'll tend to your nose. While we wait I'm going to check for concussion or any other trauma." Dr. Smith explained. Kat nodded without saying a word. She silently wished that she hadn't sent Tommy away. She always hated going to the doctor alone.

___________

"How's Kat?" Jason asked before Tommy even got out of the car. "Where is she?"

"She's still at the hospital. She sent me away." Tommy shrugged.

"You left her alone?"

"She told me to go. Said she didn't want me there." Tommy said before he bit his lip. Jason could read the hurt all over his face.

"Tommy, I know you care for her…"

"Jason I don't want a lecture right now." Tommy interrupted.

"I know you don't want to hear it, but Tommy better from me than someone else. You have to let Kat go, you're married to Nikki. I know that you and her are sneaking around. I've seen you drive by my place at three in the morning. You can't get to Kat's without going by my place."

"Jason…"

"You're destroying your marriage!" Jason grabbed hold of Tommy's shoulders.

"Maybe I don't care if I do!" Tommy tried to shrug off Jason.

"You're destroying Kat too!" Jason shot back. Tommy stopped struggling and looked Jason in the eyes.

"What did you say?"

"You heard me."

"How am I destroying her? By loving her?"

"I can see it. She dies a little each time you have to leave her in the middle of the night. She cries herself to sleep on the nights you can't come to her. By loving her, you're holding her back from finding someone who can be with her all the time. What was Kat's biggest dream after finishing college?"

"To settle down and raise a family."

"Can she ever have either one with you?"

"Not now."

"Not ever Tommy. You're married and not to her. Would you destroy Nikki to be with Katherine? Nikki wants to be with you and she has you. Be a husband to her and let Kat go."

Tommy didn't say anything as he finally shrugged Jason off of him. He silently walked back towards the party to find his wife. He couldn't help but think of Jason's words. Was he really destroying Kat?


	2. Chapter 2

_Author Notes: I have this stroy pretty much done... I'm just going to take my time loading it all... that way if someone gives me a better idea I still have time to change it... not that I really want to change it but ya never know..._

_Shoutouts: **JasonLeeScottFan**- it's like you share my brain wave LOL Hope you enjoy this chapter too._

* * *

"Kat are you sure you're okay?" Tanya asked as she parked the car outside Kat's house.

"Tanya I'm fine I just needed a ride." Kat replied as she reached for the door handle.

"Kat I can read you like a book. Something is wrong and you're fighting back tears."

"I'm in pain and I just want to go lie down. The doctor said it wasn't a good idea for me to be alone with my concussion. That's why I called you."

"Don't lie to me. I can tell something is on your mind."

"Can I just go inside? You don't have to stay if you don't want. I'll be fine either way."

"I said I wouldn't leave you alone and I'm not going to." Tanya remarked as she got out of her car. Kat silently climbed out of the passenger side and walked toward the front door.

She slipped the key into the lock and paused. "I broke it off with Tommy." She cried. "I couldn't keep living a lie." Tears ran down her face. Tanya rushed to her side and hugged her friend.

"Kat you did the right thing. He's married."

"What am I going to do?" she buried her head into Tanya's shoulder. Tanya stroked her hair.

"Come on let's get you inside and you can cry it all out." Tanya unlocked the door and guided her friend into the house. She sat down on the couch with Kat and let her cry on her shoulder all the while stroking her hair and rocking her.

"What should I do Tanya?"

"There's nothing to do, you already did the right thing. Now you just need time to heal."

"I don't know if I did the right thing or not…"

"Kat… He's married."

"And I'm pregnant."

"What?!"

"I didn't know, I found out today after I broke it off."

"Aren't you on anything?!" Tanya questioned.

"I forget to take the pills everyday and I hadn't been to the doctor to get the patch yet." Kat cried even harder.

"Katherine Marie!" Tanya stood from the couch. "What the hell are you going to do now?"

"Tanya please, I don't know what to do"

"Well don't ask me. I've been telling you to break it off for awhile, now that you have… I don't know what to tell you."

"Tanya I could really use a friend right now."

"Kat everyone knows about you and Tommy, what… how…" Tanya turned and stared out the window. "Nikki is going to find out about this you know. Your reputation will go down the drain as will Tommy's."

"I don't have to say it's Tommy's." Katherine said.

"Then who else could be the father?" Tanya said sarcastically.

"I don't…"

"It goes against my morals, but I think you should get an abortion." Tanya replied without looking at her.

"Tanya! I…"

"I don't see you have many choices. If you have this baby it will ruin your life and Tommy's. Not to mention poor Nikki. What will it do to her when she finds out? She has wanted a baby for so long with Tommy."

"I could go away until the baby is born."

"Then what? Tell everyone you got knocked up right after you left here?" Tanya snipped. She had been worried something like this would happen since she found out about Tommy and Kat.

"Don't turn your back on me Tanya! I need you."

"Should have thought about that before you bedded a married man." Tanya shook her head before walking to the door. "Don't worry I won't say anything till you decide what to do, but don't ask me to help cover your mistake. You made your bed now sleep in it."

Kat watched in horror as her best friend slammed the door and walked out to her car. The one person she thought she could trust turned her back on her. Now she had to decide what to do before it was too late to do anything.

________________

Tommy sat on his porch silently watching the sunset. Nikki was in the flowerbed tending to her roses. That was how he first met her. She was tending to her roses one day as he jogged by. He was so wrapped up in the thoughts in his head he never saw her watering can laying on the ground. She had cleaned up the cut on his forehead and he asked her to dinner. The rest was history.

"I sure hope that Katherine is alright. She hasn't called yet." Nikki said breaking the silence.

"I'm sure she's fine. Tanya went to get her from the hospital and planned on staying with her for a while."

"You shouldn't have left her there alone Tommy. She's one of your best friends. I'm sure she would have been more comfortable with someone there for her."

"She told me to go. She's a big girl and can take care of herself."

"Well, if she told you to go… I can see you're worried about her. Why don't you go call her?"

"She's probably resting, but I'll call Tanya." Tommy went inside and grabbed the phone. He dialed Tanya's cell phone. To his surprise Adam answered. "Hey Adam, is Tanya there, I wanted to ask how Kat is."

"_She's here, hold on." _Tommy heard him set the phone down on the table. He waited for Tanya to pick it back up, but it want's her. _"Tanya doesn't want to talk to you, but Kat is as fine as can be expected. Broken nose and a concussion."_

"What do you mean she doesn't want to talk to me? Why did she leave Kat alone? With a concussion she shouldn't be left alone for the first twenty-four hours."

"_I don't know what's going on. Tanya came home really upset about something but refuses to talk about it. Maybe you should go check on Kat since you're so worried. I've got to take care of my wife." _Without so much as a good-bye Adam hung up.

Tommy stared at the phone in his hand. What was going on? He quickly dialed another number. Somebody should stay with Kat, but she didn't want him around.

"_Yo Tommy!" _Rocky's cheerful voice drifted over the phone.

"Hey Rocky, I was wondering if you would do me a favor."

"_Sure."_

"Kat has a concussion and shouldn't be left alone. Tanya can't stay with her I was hoping maybe you could."

"_I see call the friend with no life and the girlfriend out of town." _Rocky laughed. _"Of course I'll do it. I'll head over there right now."_

"Thanks Rocky." Tommy hung up the phone. He thought back to a few hours ago at the ER. Once again Kat had shattered his heart, but he couldn't ask Nikki to fix it. If she had found out about him and Kat… Well, maybe he didn't care too much if she left him, but it could ruin Kat. Everyone in town would know about them, Kat would be considered a home wreaker. He couldn't do that to Kat.

____________

Rocky pulled up in front of Kat's house. It was already dark and all the lights were off, but it was too early to go bed. He quickly rushed to the door and started knocking.

"Kat! It's Rocky. Are you okay? Open the door Kat!" He feared the worst. He knew that it was too easy for a concussion victim to slip into unconsciousness. "Kat if you don't open the door I'm going to come in!" Rocky twisted the door knob and found it unlocked. He quietly walked into the dark house. "Kat." He called out. He barely heard sobbing coming from the back room.

Rocky moved quickly in the dark toward Kat's room. "Kat." He called again.

"Go away Rocky!" She called back. Rocky noticed that her bedroom door was open. Katherine lay face down on her bed crying into the overstuffed pillow.

"Kat, what's wrong?" Rocky asked as he sat down on the bed and started rubbing her back.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Tommy asked me to come keep an eye on you. He's worried about you. Why isn't Tanya here?"

"We got into a fight, she doesn't want to be around me."

"What did you fight about?"

"It doesn't matter, everyone will side against me once it comes out."

"Kat, have I ever chosen a side. I usually stand on neutral ground. I play the peacemaker or the negotiator. You can tell me what's going on."

"No I can't." Kat buried her head deeper into the pillow.

"Katherine, you can trust me. I never tell secrets and I never judge." Rocky said as he continued to rub her back.

Katherine lay silently for a few minutes. "I'm pregnant." She whispered.

"How will that cause a fight? That's wonderful news."

"It will cause a fight when people learn who the father is." Kat finally sat up to face Rocky. She could just barely make out his face in the glow of the street lights.

"Tommy?"

"How did you…"

"I noticed the looks Jason and Tanya were giving to you and Tommy behind your backs. I just put the pieces together."

"I don't know what to do now Rocky."

"You could say that it's someone else's child." Rocky suggested. Kat shook her head.

"I thought of that too, Tommy might insist on a paternity test later. He knows that I haven't been with anyone else." Kat sighed. "I'm beginning to think Tanya is right. I should have an abortion. This baby will bring nothing but trouble to everyone involved."

"Katherine! I can't believe I'm hearing you say this. You have always wanted to be a mother, you wouldn't be able to live with yourself if you did that." Rocky took her by the shoulders. "Just tell Tommy that you were with someone else and that guy is the father."

"Rocky, who would I say it is? Besides I know Tommy, he would fight for a paternity test. He wouldn't just let his own child go."

"Then leave town." Rocky replied.

"It's not that easy." Katherine sighed. "I have a job and responsibilities. I just bought this place… I can't just pack up and leave. It would look too suspicious."

Both Rocky and Kat sat silently for a few moments, before Rocky broke the uneasy silence. "What if you ran off with me?"

"Rocky! I…":

"Now hear me out Kat. You and I take off together for a while. When we come back you're pregnant and everyone around town will think it's mine."

"Rocky… Tanya knows it's Tommy's. Besides, what would Casey say?"

"Tanya would never say anything about it. She'd be too worried about Tommy

and Nikki's marriage. And Casey is the most understanding person. If we told her the truth she would go along with our plan."

"I appreciate what you are offering, but Tommy might still say something. He wouldn't care if it ruined his marriage. He knows I wouldn't run off and get pregnant, especially with one of our friends." Katherine started to cry again. Rocky pulled her against him and rubbed her back.

"It's okay Kat, we'll figure out something." Rocky soothed. He gently kissed her forehead as she buried her face into his chest.

"I appreciate everything Rocky, I really do, but I'm afraid that nothing will work. Somehow my secret will get out and…"

"Shhh don't think about it now Kat." Rocky soothed. "Let's get you some food. I know you haven't eaten dinner yet."

"Thanks Rocky." Kat smiled in the dark. She really didn't know what she had done to deserve a friend like Rocky. He was willing to change his whole life just for her, if it weren't for Tommy she might just have taken him up on his offer.


	3. Chapter 3

_Author Note: So I started a major remodeling project on my bathroom in which stupid me says "I can do it alone!" And I'm painting my entire house. Good grief… So anyway I may be delayed a little bit until that is all done. So please be patient with me. I have this story pretty much done up to I think like chapter 7 but I prefer to load one at a time to give people a chance to give me better ideas. Anyway hope ya'll enjoy!_

_Shoutouts: _**_Lord Edd_- **_Well once I put up the next chapter it has their breakup story and later on in the story you'll hear why they didn't get back together sooner as well. Hope you enjoy._

_**fudge2428**- glad you're liking my story. i too love Tommy and Kat together. Most of my stories are about them together. Too bad they get over looked by most other writers here. Enjoy!_

_**zeopurple**- I do agree that it wouldn't be like Tanya to walk out like that, I wrestled with that idea for a long time but finally decided to make her slightly uncharacteristic. It adds just a touch more drama. _

_**woundergirl4you**- Have to wait and see what becomes of the baby and Tommy and Kat's relationship. (wink wink)_

_**JasonLeeScottFan- **Casey is Rocky's girlfriend. She lives in another town so Rocky is technically alone in Angel Grove. But Casey makes her apperence here in this chapter and she plays a key role in the rest of the story._

_**icekrim91- **Boy I hope Kat's friends get over it all too, (oh wait I'm writting the story they will do as I tell them too haha) Get in touch wtih me about your idea. I actually have a story sitting in the back burner of my hard drive that sounds like that. been holding onto it for like two years. Anyway... message me on yahoo or send an email _

* * *

One month had flown by and Kat had managed to keep her pregnancy a secret. Tanya still wasn't talking to her other than in front of Tommy and Nikki so that they wouldn't catch on. Rocky was about the only one that Kat trusted enough to have over.

"You okay Kat?" Rocky called down the hallway to his friend crouched over the toilet. "I thought it was morning sickness, not evening sickness, or afternoon sickness." Rocky joked. "Maybe they should just call it baby sickness."

"You're too funny Rocky." Katherine said sarcastically as she washed her face again.

"Yeah, I'm just that good." Rocky shot her a big cheesy grin as she walked out the bathroom.

"I'm okay now, but I think I will skip dessert tonight Rocky."

Rocky gave her his pathetic puppy dog eyes. "After all that time I spent shopping for it. What about my wasted five minutes?" Rocky teased. "No big deal. The brownies can wait for another time."

"Rocky your just too much." Kat playfully rolled her eyes.

"Well, you feel up to a movie?"

"Depends on the movie."

"Robin Hood, Men in Tights?"

"Hmm, a man after my own heart. A comedy will do." Kat laughed. It was either horror or comedy with Rocky, but she didn't mind. Those were her favorite types other than sappy romance.

Rocky laid across the couch as Kat curled up in her favorite chair. Halfway through the movie Rocky decided he wanted some popcorn to go with the movie. Kat cringed as the smell of the buttery treat drifted to her nose. To her, that was the worst part of being pregnant. The smells she used to enjoy so much now made her sick to her stomach. She hoped that it would wear off after her first trimester, no such luck. Even into her fourth month she still suffered.

"I would ask if you wanted to share, but I can tell by the wrinkle in your nose that you would say no anyway." Rocky said as he settled back down on the couch with a bowl of popcorn.

"You guessed right."

"The smell isn't bothering you is it? I can get rid of this if it is."

"It's fine, I'll be okay. Enjoy your popcorn." Kat replied before starting the movie back up. Other than laughing and Rocky munching the two made no other sounds during the remainder of the movie. "I suppose I should be getting to bed. I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow morning."

"Okay, I'll just wash up my popcorn bowl and I'll take off." Rocky said as he cleaned up the kernels laying on the floor.

"Thanks for cleaning up after yourself Rocky. I really appreciate not having to do that tomorrow." Kat smiled before leaving the room for her bedroom.

Rocky quickly washed the bowl and left it in the dish rack. He left Kat's house making sure to lock the door behind him. As he walked to his car he swore he saw someone in a parked truck across the street. _Where they watching Kat's house?_ Rocky shrugged it off telling himself that he had just been watching too many horror movies lately.

Rocky unlocked his car door still feeling the uneasiness of being watched. He was glad that he remembered to lock Kat's door. He quickly got into his car and sat for a few moments. _What if there really is someone watching Kat? What if they try to break in? Should I go back in and warn Kat?… What if I'm overreacting? Kat might think I'm too much of a worrywart… _Finally Rocky picked up his cell phone and dialed Kat's number.

"Rocky, what's up? Did you forget something?" Kat answered. She had just barely crawled into her bed.

"Kat, I want you to do me a favor."

"What?"

"I think someone is watching you. When I left your house I swear I saw someone sitting in a parked car staring at your house. I can't shake the feeling of being watched."

"You've been watching too many horror movies."

"Just look out your window, but don't open the shades. There's a blue extended cab truck across the street. Someone is in there."

"You're still out there… I see the truck but I don't see anyone in it."

"Stay on the line with me, I'm going to drive away. Keep an eye on the truck, they'll check to see if I'm gone for sure."

Kat watched as Rocky started his engine and drove away. She focused on the window of the truck. Sure enough a dark figure suddenly poked up above the door.

"Oh my god! There is somebody in there!" Kat gasped. She stared at the truck waiting to see what the driver was going to do.

"Kat, do you want me to come back?"

"Let's wait and see what they're going to do." Kat continued to watch as the figure finally got out of the truck. "It's a man, he's wearing a hooded jacket with the hood pulled over his head like his hiding. His coming toward my house!"

"I'm coming back Kat. Just stay in the room and stay on the line with me."

Kat's doorbell took her by surprise. _What kind of bad guy rings the doorbell?_ Kat wondered to herself. She held the phone by her side and made her way to the front door. She flipped on the porch light hoping to startle the man. As quickly as she could she flung open the door.

"Tommy! What the hell are you doing?" Katherine nearly screamed as she recognized the stranger. She held the phone against her ear. "Rocky, go home. It's only Tommy." Without a good-bye she clicked off the phone.

"I'm sorry if I scared you Kat, I just had to come see you. You haven't talked to me in a month."

"Tommy, you shouldn't have come here." She said as she sat down on the couch. "You had Rocky thinking someone was going to try and rob me while I slept. When did you get the new truck?"

"Last week I traded the jeep in for it… Why's Rocky over here all the time anyway?" Tommy asked as he slipped off his jacket.

"What does it matter to you? You don't own me."

"Why are you so cold to me?"

"Why are you spying on me?"

"I've come by the last three nights and Rocky has been here every night. Is something going on between you two?"

"So what if there is?" Tommy looked hurt as she said that. "Tommy, go home to Nikki."

"I can't."

"Why?"

"Because I'm in love with you Kat. This last month without you has been hell. I can't live without you anymore."

Kat bit her lip, this was what she had been waiting to hear since they started seeing each other again, but this was wrong. He was married to Nikki. Could she really destroy Nikki's life and dreams just to fulfill her own? No she couldn't.

"Tommy, Rocky and I have a different kind of relationship right now. We need each other."

"You and Rocky huh? What's he got that I don't? What about Casey?"

"They're _not_ married!"

"Kat… You know I would give up Nikki for you…"

"It's not fair to her. Besides, I'm pregnant with Rocky's baby!" Kat just about fainted when she realized what she had just said.

"Pregnant?… With Rocky's baby?… Are you sure?" Tommy stood there stunned. Had she really moved past him, with Rocky? What about Rocky's girlfriend?

"I'm sure. You sent him over here that night, and he comforted me. Things well… I'm pregnant and that's all you need to know." Every word she spoke created a bigger pain in her chest. She was breaking her own heart. She longed to bury her head into Tommy's strong chest and proclaim that it was his child. That she was in love with him and only him, but she couldn't cross that line into that world. It would destroy another life for her to live hers.

"I… well…But I was over here the night before."

"Yes, but I used control with you. I couldn't afford to get pregnant by you. I didn't really have a chance to use it with Rocky." Kat lied again.

Tommy took a deep breath. "Congratulations. I know that you always wanted a child." He didn't speak another word, just grabbed his jacket and walked out the door.

Kat laid back on the couch holding herself in a hug as she sobbed. In a moment of high emotion she had just betrayed the one man she ever loved and changed the life of another man that had nothing to do with her messed up life.

She slowly got off the couch and called Rocky, she had to let him know what just happened. She held back the tears as she waited for Rocky to answer the phone call that would change his life forever.

_______________

Rocky sat beside Kat at the doctors office. "I'm so sorry Rocky." Kat whispered sadly as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"It's not a bother Kat. I told you this is what we should have done a month ago."

"I've changed your life forever. I mean you weren't involved. I mean… God I don't know what I mean anymore. I'm just so sorry."

"Kat don't worry about it. Someday we'll be able to tell Tommy the truth, but right now this is what we need to be doing."

"What about you're life? What about Casey? If you do this you can never have a life of your own."

"Like I have much of a life right now? Casey lives out of town and like I said she is very understanding."

"Rocky, I'm so sorry."

"You can stop saying that Kat. It's okay."

"Katherine Hillard." the nurse called from the door.

"We'll continue this conversation at home." Rocky teased as he took Kat's hand.

_________

"I can't believe it man, she was with Rocky!" Tommy grumbled to Jason as they sat on the couch watching tv in Jason's basement.

"Tommy, she's an adult and can decide who she sleeps with. Besides you're married to Nikki."

"She's pregnant." Tommy huffed.

"Nikki? That's awesome!"

"No! Kat."

"What?!"

"I already asked that." Tommy shook his head. "Kat said it's Rocky's baby, but I don't believe her."

"You think it's yours?"

"Yeah, I know Kat. She wouldn't be playing two men at the same time, especially two friends."

"Well, you're playing two women…"

"I know that! I don't like it. I want to be with Kat and Kat only. Everyone around me keeps saying that it isn't fair to Nikki, but is it fair to Nikki now? Is it fair to stay married to me if I love another woman? Now matter my choice it isn't fair to Nikki."

"Tommy, just let it go. Kat has moved on. Be happy for her and Rocky."

"I can't. Something just isn't right here. She's lying to me. Rocky just isn't her type. Besides Rocky wouldn't cheat on Casey."

"How do you know? Kat's never dated him. Maybe he was what she needed. Casey would understand that accidents happen, I mean Rocky wouldn't have purposely cheated on Casey with Kat." Jason tried to reason with Tommy.

"I know Katherine, I know her better than anyone else. She doesn't fit well with Rocky." Tommy insisted. Jason groaned and leaned back against the couch. "You don't honestly believe that in less than a month Kat dumped me, had a one night stand with Rocky and got pregnant? I mean, I dated her for five years before we had sex. She's not the type to have a one night stands."

"Tommy, for Nikki's sake just let it go. Kat says it's Rocky's and he accepts that. Just let it be."

"What if it is my baby Jase? Can I just let my child go? I have to know for sure."

"Digging into this is going to bring you nothing but trouble." Jason rolled his eyes before downing the last of his beer. "But hey, I'm through trying to make you see the light. Go ahead and ruin your life, ruin Nikki's life, and oh yeah, Kat's life too. Nothing good will come of it."

"Whatever," Tommy huffed before chugging his beer and leaving.

"What's Tommy's deal?" Kimberly asked as she came down the stairs. "He left here all in a huff."

"Life, that's his problem. He doesn't see what a good life he has going for him."

"Something going on that I should know about?" Kimberly raised an eyebrow.

"There's something going on between Kat and Rocky right now and it's bugging Tommy."

"That bugs Tommy how? And what about Casey?"

"Kim, anything I tell you stays between us?" Jason said. Kim nodded. "Tommy and Kat have been having an affair for a while now. Tommy loves her and she loves him…"

"And Nikki?"

"Tommy says he doesn't care if she leaves him, although it seems that Kat and Rocky have slept together now."

"Hmmm… soap opera alert. You still haven't said what happened to Casey? I thought Rocky was so in love with her."

"Rocky does love Casey, he never broke up with her. Kat and Rocky had a one night stand."

"Oh my God!" Kimberly shook her head. What had happened to all her friends?

"Yeah, it gets worse. Kat's pregnant."

"Huh? When? By who?"

"Tommy didn't say how far along she is, but he said that _she_ said it's Rocky's baby." Jason rolled his eyes before continuing. "Tommy doesn't buy it. He thinks it's his baby. So he's going to destroy his life with Nikki to find out if Kat's lying or not."

"And so goes the days of our lives." Kimberly shook her head again. "I never knew that there was this much drama around us."

"Kat and Tommy have been pretty good about keeping their affair covered up. I only knew about it because I've seen Tommy drive by our place at three a.m. a couple of times. I just put two and two together…"

"So when did Rocky and Kat have their one night stand?"

"About a month ago according to Tommy."

"But Kat says it's Rocky's baby?" Kim asked.

"I know, it doesn't sound very plausible… it's probably Tommy's and Kat is trying to move past him without Nikki catching on." Jason replied.

"What if she does?"

"Who does what?"

"What if Nikki finds out?"

"Tommy's problem." Jason held up a hand, Kimberly gave a heavy sigh before going back upstairs. Jason shook his head again before opening up another beer.

_______________

_**Two Weeks later...**_

Rocky sat on his couch in the quiet of the afternoon waiting for Casey and Katherine to arrive. He had told Casey briefly about Kat and him over the phone. She said that she would be there for the weekend and the three of them could talk about it in depth.

He took a deep breath in. What if she didn't understand why he was doing this for Kat? Was it too late to take back what was already said? He couldn't loose Casey, even for Kat.

The doorbell broke into his deep thoughts. _Moment of truth_! Rocky told himself as he jumped up to answer the door. He was taken back when he was greeted by the brown eyes of Tommy Oliver.

"Tommy!" Rocky choked out. "What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk." Tommy replied.

"I don't think that's the greatest idea." Rocky said as he tried to close the door. Tommy pushed the door back open.

"I insist Rocky."

"Fine, have it your way." Rocky gave in and stepped aside to let Tommy in.

"What's going on between you and Kat?"

"There's nothing going on between us. It was a one night thing Tommy." Rocky shook his head. He was afraid that something like this would happen. He had been dreading being alone with Tommy.

"But she's pregnant, with _your _child?" Tommy raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah," Rocky shrugged.

"What does Casey think about that?"

"She understands I didn't mean to do it. It just kind of happened." Rocky lied. He knew that Tommy wasn't buying any of this story.,

"Look, Rocky cut the bullshit and tell me the truth. You and Kat didn't sleep together did you?"

"Let it go Tommy, Kat and I did what we did and now _we_ have to deal with it." Rocky shot back. "If you would leave now, Casey should be here any minute."

"I love her!" Tommy nearly screamed.

"Love who?"

"I love Katherine. This whole thing is just killing me." Tommy replied in a calmer tone.

"Tommy, I can't imagine what you must be feeling, but you really need to let it go. Go home to Nikki and let Kat go." Rocky attempted to soothe his friend.

"I wish people would stop saying that." Tommy snapped.

"Why? Because we all see the right thing to do?" Rocky snapped right back. Tommy's right hand clenched into a fist. In a flash his fist connected with Rocky's jaw.

"What the hell?!" Rocky shook his head trying to figure out what just happened.

"How could you sleep with her? You knew that I loved her! How could you cheat on Casey?" Tommy attempted to swing another punch, Rocky skillfully dodged Tommy's mighty punch.

"You're married. You shouldn't love Kat! I didn't mean to sleep with her, it just kind of happened." Rocky replied as he blocked one of Tommy's roundhouse kicks. The two began to spar in Rocky's living room. Rocky continued to dodge or block Tommy's attacks as Tommy continued to act on pure emotions.

"Stop it!" Katherine yelled from the doorway. The two men however did not stop. They seemed to be in their own world. Kat quickly moved across the living room and grabbed onto Tommy's arm.

Tommy, running on auto pilot, grabbed Kat and spun her around to his front. He saw a flash of fear run through her. He quickly let her go and stepped back. "I'm sorry Kat… I… I should go." Tommy quickly made his way out of Rocky's house.

"What the hell was that about?" Casey raised an eyebrow toward Rocky. Rocky shrugged.

"This is more trouble than I'm worth." Kat shook her head as she sank onto the couch.

"Don't talk like that Kat." Casey tried to soothe. Her dark brown hair cascaded down her back as she knelt in front of Kat.

"This whole thing is making Tommy crazy. I know he loves me and it's killing him to think that I was with Rocky. It's not fair to the two of you to put you in the middle of this either."

"Hey now, I think that _we_ should be the judge of that." Casey replied.

"Sooner or later Tommy will find out the truth, maybe I should just tell him now." Kat started to cry. Casey took the seat beside her and began to rub her back.

"Kat you have a big decision to make. I will back up your story of you and Rocky if you want or I will be behind you if you want to tell Tommy. Whatever you decide, I'll be there for you. So will Rocky."

"That's right." Rocky replied.

"Thanks you guys." Kat forced a smile. "I should go." She didn't give them the chance to argue. She quickly rushed out the door to her car.

"So what do we do now?" Casey looked at Rocky.

"Guess we wait till she makes up her mind."

"Why are you doing this for her Rocky?"

Rocky shrugged. "She's given so much to everyone else. It's the least that I could do. I was hoping it would keep her and Tommy both out of trouble."

"Surely you knew that Tommy would have some hard feelings about this."

"I knew that he would be mad, but I didn't think he would come into my home and attack me."

Casey remained silent as she stood and wrapped her arms around Rocky's neck. She gently kissed his cheek. "You have a heart of gold Rocky." Rocky wrapped his arms around her slender waist and pulled her closer to him.

"Yeah I know, and it belongs to you." Rocky replied before pressing his lips her hers.

* * *

Kat sighed as she picked up a small pink teddy bear off the shelf. This should be the happiest time in her life. She was going to become a mother, but right now was the worst time in her life. She knew she was the cause of so much turmoil among her friends. Tommy was going crazy and probably hurting because of her. Rocky and Casey were being dragged into the chaos, and she had lost the friendship of Tanya.

She gently set the bear back down on the shelf. She made her way back to maternity clothes. She knew that she was going to need the clothes soon. She was just over four months, she knew she wouldn't be able to hide it for much longer.

"Katherine?" a female voice called from behind. Kat plastered a smile on her face and turned around to face Nikki.

"Hi Nikki." Katherine greeted sweetly.

"How have you been? I haven't seen you, for what a nearly two months or so?"

"Yeah it's been a while. I've been busy with work and everything. Otherwise I've been good." Kat lied.

"What are you doing in the baby section?" Nikki asked before she noticed the clothes and pregnancy books in Kat's cart. "Oh my god! You're pregnant!"

"Yeah, I hadn't told anyone yet." Kat smiled. "Guess I wanted to surprise everyone."

"Who's the lucky guy? I didn't even know you were seeing anyone."

"It doesn't matter." Kat tried to shrug off the question. Nikki raised an eyebrow.

"One of those one night stand things huh?"

"Yeah kind of." Kat pretended to laugh.

"I never really was one for those, but… hey each to their own." Nikki replied. Kat resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "Well I have to get going. Tommy's parents are coming for dinner so I came to pick up a few last minute things. Congratulations Kat. You're going to make an excellent mother. If you need anything, call me."

"Thanks Nikki."

"Oh hey, you should come for dinner tonight, if you don't have plans. Tommy's mother said something about going to see you tomorrow since she hasn't seen you in a few years. Might as well kill two birds with one stone."

"I don't know… I mean you four should be alone tonight…"

"Why? I've had lots of night alone with my in-laws. Come for dinner I insist. Tina will be so excited to hear you're having a baby!"

"I'll think about it. Depends on how I'm feeling." Kat finally gave in.

"I can have Tommy pick you up if you don't feel like driving."

"No!" Kat replied a little too quickly. "I mean, you don't have to have Tommy come get me. He should be in the kitchen helping you."

"Ha! Tommy in the kitchen. That's the funniest thing I've ever heard. Tommy can't cook to save his life."

"I can drive myself. Thanks for the invite Nikki. I'll let you know later how I feel."

"Sounds great. See you tonight." Nikki said as she headed the other direction.

_Great, now what should I do? I'm such an idiot! _Katherine shook her head as she made her way to the checkout stand. _Not only do I have to be with Tommy I have to lie to Tina now too! She always knew when I wasn't telling her something! She's going to see right through me!_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Shoutouts: JasonLeeScottFan- **__I know Tommy seems like he's being stupid, but Kat is the one pushing him away at this point. That will be remedied eventually. Yes, Kim and Jason are married._

_**Wondergirl4you- **__Yeah I always thought Rocky was such a great guy. I'm glad to see that you are enjoying my story. Hope you like this chapter._

_**zeopurple- **__I reread the last chapter after reading your review and I do have to agree that it seems unlikely that Kat would agree. Guess in my mind I know the type of person that Nikki is, she's pushy and would have gotten Kat to come over wither she agreed or not. Hope that helps clear that up. As for Casey, she is really based on a close friend of mine. She really honestly was in Casey's shoes when her boyfriend pretended to be the father of another friend's baby… long story short. Everything Casey does is what my friend really honestly did. I know it seems like she's almost surreal, but Mindy was always like that. I love your feedback, it always gets me thinking about how I can make things better so readers can be in my mindset when reading. Thanks for reviewing._

"You invited Kat?!" Tommy questioned. Nikki had told him about running into Kat at the store and inviting her to dinner.

"Yeah. I figured might as well, you're mom said that she wanted to go see Kat while they're in town. She hasn't seen her in a couple years."

"More than a couple. Since Kat and I broke up." Tommy muttered to himself.

"Anyway, she may not feel too well so you may have to go get her. I insisted she come tonight."

"Why wouldn't she be feeling well?" Tommy asked already knowing the answer.

"Well, I was going to let her tell you herself… Kat's pregnant Tommy! Isn't that exciting?"

"Yeah, good for her." Tommy tried to sound as believable as he could. Truthfully he felt like screaming at the top of his lungs and hurling himself down the stairs head first. _Kat just couldn't have slept with Rocky, there's something going on. _"Are you sure that you want my mom giving Kat all the attention?" Tommy raised an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about? You're mom wouldn't ignore me for Kat."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that Nikki. Remember that my mom has known Kat for years and even now still considers her the daughter she never had."

"It'll be okay Tommy. You're mom wanted to see her, and she's not doing anything tonight… So what if I get ignored for an evening. You're parents will be here for a four days."

"Whatever." Tommy shrugged before leaving the kitchen. _This is going to be a nightmare from hell!_ Tommy thought to himself.

______________

Kat took a deep breath before ringing the doorbell. She gently brushed her hand down the front of her empire waist black dress. The cut of the dress hid her growing stomach. She had decided she wasn't going to say anything unless asked about it.

She knew there was no way out of dinner tonight. Nikki would send Tommy to fetch her if she didn't come and there was no way she was going to be alone with Tommy.

"Kat! So glad you came!" Nikki greeted cheerfully.

"Thanks for inviting me. I brought you a bottle of wine. Your favorite if I remember right."

"You _are_ right, you're too sweet. Come on in."

"Katherine!" Tina called from the living room. Katherine smiled as she made her way toward the tall slender woman standing with her arms open.

"Hi Tina." Kat said as she wrapped her arms around the brunette. Tina's hazel eyes seemed to shimmer with pure delight.

"My god honey, how long has it been? I'm so glad you moved back to Angel Grove."

"Five years I think." Kat shrugged. "I couldn't stay away. I lived in London long enough."

"Far step from here or even Australia isn't it?" George Oliver said before giving Katherine a hug.

"Yeah, very different. They say they speak English but I had no idea what anyone was talking about." Kat laughed.

"Imagine how we felt when we met your father." George laughed. "How is the old man?"

"He's doing fine back in Australia. He had a heart attack two years ago, but has since completely recovered."

"I see what you mean Tommy, they're practically worshipping the ground she's standing on." Nikki whispered as they set the table.

"I warned you." Tommy shrugged. He knew he just had to try and avoid being near Kat as much as possible.

"Dinner's ready." Nikki called into the living room.

"About time." George joked as he took Tina's hand. "Smells divine Nikki."

Kat took a few steps into the dining room and paused. She felt herself fighting back the nausea. "You okay Kat?" Tina asked when she realized Kat was not moving.

"I'm okay, just a little nauseous." Kat replied as she closed her eyes. She didn't wait any longer before dashing toward the bathroom. She silently thanked god she knew where it was in the house.

"Is she okay?" George asked Tommy.

"I guess it comes with the territory." Tommy said as he pulled out a chair for his mother.

"Territory?" Tina questioned. "Is Katherine pregnant?"

"Yes she is!" Nikki replied happily.

"Oh my! That's wonderful news. I didn't even know she was married."

"She's not married." Tommy replied.

"Oh…" Tina remarked.

"Who is the lucky man?" George asked.

"I don't know. She hasn't said." Nikki answered. The group fell silent as Katherine rejoined them.

"Are you feeling a little better?" Tina asked.

"Yeah, I just haven't felt good lately." Katherine shrugged.

"Congratulations dear." Tina smiled. "I'm so excited for you. Babies are the most precious parts of your life."

"Thanks." Kat smiled. Apparently Nikki or Tommy had said she was pregnant.

"Hopefully you two get with the program and decide to make us grandparents sometime soon." George teased. Nikki smiled at Tommy. She wanted a baby and Tommy knew it.

"Well dig in." Tommy said as he took his seat. He glanced over at Kat sitting by his mother. He noticed that she was swallowing hard. She must be nauseous again. He quietly got up and went to the kitchen. He returned with ginger ale and crackers in hand. "Here this might help."

"Thanks Tommy." Kat said as she took the food from him. "Dinner does look really good Nikki. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay Kat. You can't help what makes you sick right now. I bet I have other things in the kitchen that can help."

"That's okay, this is just fine." Kat said before biting into a cracker.

"When are you due?" Tina asked. Kat froze. She knew that if she answered truthfully Tommy could do the math and know that Rocky was not the father. But if she lied Tina would surely know. She finally decided on the truth and prayed that Tommy wouldn't catch on.

"The baby is due just before Christmas. So I'm really hoping the baby comes on time."

"Well my dear, we have some shopping to do." Tina smiled. Katherine gave her a puzzled look. "I want to get you a few things and give you some advise. Since you don't have your mother anymore, allow me to step in. I can be the honorary grandmother."

"Thank you Tina, you don't know how much that means to me."

"It's my pleasure Kat. The three of us ladies can go shopping tomorrow, provided you aren't working."

"I don't work the weekends." Kat smiled.

"Then it's settled. Does that work for you Nikki?"

"Sounds great." Nikki replied.

"Okay then I guess it's a date." Kat smiled before taking a sip of her ginger ale. _I wish I knew how to get out of this. This is going to be nothing but trouble._

* * *

"_Tommy please don't go, this invitations are already sent. I can't cancel again." Katherine begged her fiance. "We've canceled our wedding twice already. Can't your job be put on the back burner for once?"_

"_Kat this is really important. I will never get another chance like this ever again. Anton said that he'd give me two weeks off for our wedding and honeymoon. That will be enough time."_

"_So you're going to leave me here to move all my stuff into your house and finish planning our wedding? Then leave me alone right afterwards. Tommy you'll be gone for five months, what am I supposed to do without you?" Kat said angrily. She couldn't believe that Tommy was taking yet another dig so close to their wedding. They had been engaged for three years and postponed their wedding twice before. This time the invitations were sent, the reservations made, the dress picked up… She just had to finish getting the rest of her belongings from her flat in London._

"_Kat, if this was your dream getting in the way I'd understand."_

"_Tommy, my only dream is to marry you. I gave up dancing for you. You asked me to move home so we could finally get married . Well here I am and now you want to go and leave me alone!"_

"_Kat please don't do this…"_

"_No you should be the one not doing this… Tommy so help me god if you get on that plane tomorrow I'll go back to London."_

"_Katherine, I have more than enough time to spend with you for the wedding and honeymoon. Once I'm done with Anton than we can start making our life together. It's only going to be five months. Please wait for me."_

"_Not this time Tommy." Kat replied with tears in her eyes. She slipped off her ring and held it out to him. "Go chase your dreams. I'll start over, on my own."_

_______________

Kat groaned as she rolled out of bed. Morning already. "I just can't escape Tommy! He's even in my damn dreams." Kat mumbled to herself as she made her way into her bathroom. She hadn't thought much about their breakup but for the last few weeks it was all she could think of. _What if I had handled that differently?_

` She had called off their entire relationship and ran back to London. There she had met John. She tried to put Tommy in the past and agreed to marry John after a year of dating. But as fate would have it, she never married John either…

Kat climbed into the shower and let the hot water run down her back trying to shake off the memories invading her mind. She leaned back against the wall and gently placed a hand on her bump._ Well, little one, we're in a lot of trouble the two of us, but somehow we'll make it through._

She quickly finished her shower, dressed, and made herself some toast. Nikki and Tina would be at her house any minute. Sure enough she had just barely finished her toast when the doorbell rang. Tina and Nikki came in as Katherine opened the door.

"Oh Kat, this a nice little place you have." Tina said. "Did you buy it or are you renting?"

"I bought it." Kat said as she slipped on her shoes.

"When are you and Tommy going to buy a place? I hope before you two finally decide to have a baby." Tina said.

"Tommy and I have been talking about that. We actually have an appointment with an agent next week to start looking for a house. Once we have a house then we can start on our family."

"Well I'm glad for that Nikki. George and I have been on Tommy to do that since you two got married." Tina replied. "Ready to go Katherine?"

"Yeah, I'm ready." Kat said before grabbing her purse. _Ready as I'll ever be. _

Tina pulled Kat all over the baby store. Holding up various items saying how cute they would be in her nursery. Kat even began to enjoy shopping for the baby. She forgot all about the trouble that seemed to follow her everywhere.

"Oh Kat, you just have to let me get you this crib." Tina said as she ran her hand over the headboard. "This would be perfect for your baby."

"I don't know Tina, this crib is just too much." Kat said as she looked at the price tag.

"Don't worry about cost my dear. I insist that you let me get it. George and Tommy can set it up for you." Tina said as she signaled one of the workers.

"Thanks Tina, I really appreciate this." Kat said with a smile.

"Have you thought about how you want to decorate the nursery?" Nikki asked.

"I guess I was waiting to find out if it's a boy or girl." Kat shrugged.

"Come here." Nikki said as she hooked Kat's arm. She lead Kat over the crib sets. "There are some great sets here that would work for a boy or a girl." Nikki began pointing out sets that she thought were cute. Kat however focused her attention on a subtle blue blanket hanging on the wall with a white tiger etched on it. It had matching sheets and crib bumpers. Even though blue was most commonly thought of as a boy color Kat knew that this pale shade of blue would work for a girl's room as well.

"Do you like that one?" Nikki asked.

"I love it. It's so beautiful." Kat replied.

"Then we'll get it." Nikki said as she grabbed the set off the shelf.

"Oh I can get that." Kat said. Nikki held up a hand to protest.

"I will get it for you. Tina is getting you the crib and I'm getting the set." Nikki said.

"Thank you so much. You really didn't have to do that." _She wouldn't be so nice if she knew who the father was…_

"Katherine have you registered anywhere?" Tina asked as she joined the two women.

"Not yet, I hadn't even told anyone yet."

"Well, we'll have to help you register here. I see you found your theme. I love the tiger. I'm sure that there are plenty of items to go with that. Let's keep shopping."

Kat looked once again at the tiger blanket on the wall. That blanket was going to tie her baby to it's father even if he never knew that it was his.

___________________

"Good morning sleepy head." Casey nudged Rocky in bed.

"Hmm, morning sunshine." Rocky mumbled back. Casey laughed.

"It's already ten, Rocky. We really should get out of bed now."

"Are you kidding? You kept me up till four. So I should be able to sleep till noon."

"I didn't hear you complaining all night about still being up." Casey teased. Rocky chuckled before crawling out of bed.

"I was enjoying myself too much to complain about the time." Rocky stuck his tongue out at Casey playfully.

"Careful, I might make you put that tongue to better use."

"I might enjoy that too much" Rocky replied before planting a kiss on Casey's full red lips.

"Don't tempt me Mr. DeSantos." Casey warned as she tore herself away from Rocky. She quickly slipped on a dress from her suitcase.

"Casey," Rocky started. Casey paused and looked up at him. Rocky walked across the room and took her hand. "You know how much I love you right?"

"Of course Rocky. I love you just as much."

"Would you marry me?"

"Rocky! Oh my God! Are you sure?"

"Casey I love you with all my heart, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to have children with you. I want to sit in the rockers together when we get old. I want that whole life with you and only you."

"Yes, Rocky I do too!"

"Hold on." Rocky disappeared out of the room only to reappear with a box. "I was going to propose at dinner and down on one knee, but this felt like the right time." Rocky said as he opened the box to reveal silver band with a single diamond. Rocky got down on one knee and held the ring up to Casey.

"You are just amazing Rocky." Casey said as she slipped the ring onto her finger. Rocky stood up and wrapped Casey into a bear hug. "I've never been happier."

"I know, me either." Rocky said as he released Casey. "We just have to figure out what to do about our jobs and homes."

"I was going to tell you over dinner, but now seems the best time to tell you. I got the job here in Angel Grove!"

"You did!?"

"Yes, I'm the new editor of the Angel Grove Herald! I start next month!"

"This really is the best day of my life now!"

"So if you agree I'll move in here then."

"Hmmm I think I have to think about that," Rocky said. Casey shook her head before kissing him again.

* * *

_Something in her story just doesn't add up. _Tommy told himself as he sat on the porch with his dad.

"Something on your mind son?" George asked. Tommy looked up from the paper.

"No, just reading. Why?"

"You haven't said much since dinner last night and I can tell you aren't really reading that paper."

"Dad…"

"Tommy, I have always been able to tell when something was bugging you. Your mother and wife aren't here. It's just us guys. What is going on?"

"Dad it's nothing…"

"Is it Kat?"

"What?" Tommy was taken by surprise.

"I know how you felt about her and probably still feel that way. Her being pregnant is bugging you." George said with sincerity. "Tell me the truth, do you still love Katherine?"

Tommy stared at his dad for a while not sure how to answer that. "Yeah dad. I love Kat. I never stopped."

"But you married Nikki anyway?"

"I thought Kat was involved with someone in London."

"Do you love Nikki?"

"I… it's complicated." Tommy stuttered.

"It's a yes or a no Tommy. You either love Nikki or you don't."

"No it's not." Tommy argued. George leaned forward and stared at Tommy.

"Have you been having an affair with Kat?" George asked. Tommy's mouth nearly dropped open.

"How did you…"

"I know the look of guilt. I had an affair on your mother before we adopted you."

"I never knew."

"We never told you or your brother Kevin. We put it behind us and I have been faithful ever since. So I have to ask, is the baby yours?"

"Supposedly the baby is from a one night stand with someone else."

"You don't believe her do you?" George asked. Tommy wasn't sure if he was trying to get at with his questions.

"Not really. First off the guy is Rocky, those two just don't fit together." Tommy started. "Then last night she said she's due before Christmas. She's four month pregnant and she dumped me less than two months ago."

"So good chance that this is my grandchild right?"

"Very good chance Dad. She just won't admit it."

"She's trying to save your marriage." George shook his head. "But that's not her choice. It's yours. You have to make the choice. Kat or Nikki?"

"Dad what are you saying?"

"My marriage was worth saving because I loved your mother not the other woman. But you love Kat, so where does that leave Nikki?" George said with a raised eyebrow. Tommy leaned back in his chair and stared up at the ceiling. "So again I ask, do you love Nikki?"

"Not as much as I love Kat." Tommy finally said. "I mean I have feelings for her, but they're not as strong as for Katherine."

"Then I think you know what you have to do." George said.

"What will mom say?"

"She should understand. She knows the affairs of love. If not, she'll come around." Tommy continued to stare at the ceiling on the porch. All his friends kept saying to let Kat go but his dad was sitting there telling him to think about his own feelings and go with what he thought he should do. "If Kat will have you, I know a good lawyer Tommy," George said suddenly.

"Are you serious? It's that easy?" Tommy said. "I say I want to be with Kat and divorce Nikki?"

"Tommy, you can't worry about hurting Nikki. Don't you think that you're hurting her right now by loving someone else while you hold her? Even if she doesn't know it, you are slowly killing her heart. Sometimes in love, you just have to put yourself first."

_Now if only I can convince Kat that this is the right thing to do. I want to be with her and I know she wants to be with me. Then comes the hard part, telling Nikki._


	5. Chapter 5

_**Shoutouts: TKGGgirl- **__Yeah, Kat is Tommy's booty call, although they are more than that, they're lovers. Despite the fact that Tommy is married to someone else. Thanks for reviewing. _

_**Wondergirl4you- **__I'm glad that I can make your day by updating. Nikki will start to show her true colors pretty soon here. So glad that you are enjoying my story. I started this a while ago while on a writer's block for __**Bonds of Pink**__ and never got around to posting it. So now on a writers block on __**For Your Love**__ I guess I will post it. LOL Anyway, thank you for taking the time to review. They always make __**my**__ day! BTW I added the story of how the affair started, just for you. It originally want's in here, but after your review I felt I should put it in. Hopefully it's to your liking!_

_**Fudge2428- **__Yeah I figured Kat and Tommy could use some backing. Although as you will read in this chapter, Tina isn't 100% behind them. If you recall from George and Tommy's discussion, George cheated on her. So she knows how Nikki will feel if she finds out… or __**when**__ she finds out LOL. Enjoy!_

_**Zeopurple- **__As always glad to hear from you, my "official" reviewer. I'm glad to see that I could make it realistic for you. I actually saw a blanket just like I described while baby shopping for oldest a few years ago. Also I just realized after reading your review that I use that same break up scene more than once. They always break up because of Anton. Go figure. Guess I think that's how it really happened LOL. Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

"We're back guys!" Tina called as Nikki and her walked into the house.

"Hi mom." Tommy greeted taking the shopping bags out of her hands. "Did you ladies have fun?"

"Oh you should see all the great things we got for Katherine. I told her that she has to let me know if it's a boy or girl as soon as she knows. Then I can go shopping for clothes." Tina was so excited.

"Your mom was hoping that you and your dad would go put together the crib for Kat. That way she doesn't have to try and do it herself." Nikki said.

"I suppose we can do that. Is she home now?"

"Yeah, we dropped her off at her house. She said that she was going to go put away the new clothes we got for her." Nikki said.

"I'll get Dad and we can go put that crib together while you two get dinner going, We'll be back soon." Tommy replied before going out to the backyard to get his dad.

Tommy took a deep breath before ringing Kat's doorbell. He still wasn't sure what to say to Kat or what she would say to him.**woun**

"Hi guys. Tina said she was going to send you over." Kat greeted with a smile. Tommy knew, however, that it was not a genuine smile.

"Where's the crib?" George asked.

"I already hauled it into the baby's room," Kat replied pointing toward the hallway.

"You shouldn't be hauling around things like that Kat! You should be taking an easy!" Tommy exclaimed.

"Tommy, relax. It's fine." Kat replied.

"Haven't you read your pregnancy books? A woman should not strain herself during pregnancy. Any extra strain can harm the baby."

"That's true Tommy, but the doctor said that if I was able to pick something up before I was pregnant than it's not an extra strain. So hauling the crib back to the room was just fine." Kat and Tommy both shook their heads at each other. This was an argument neither would win. "I really appreciate you coming and putting the crib together for me."

"Not a problem Kat." George said as he started heading down the hallway. Tommy stood in the living room with Kat, staring at his feet.

"So Kat, can I talk to you for a minute?" Tommy finally said.

"What about?" Kat raised an eyebrow.

"I… Dad and I had a talk."

"A talk about what?"

"About you and me."

"Tommy there is no you and me anymore." Kat replied trying to hold back the tears. Tommy reached out and took her hands. She tried to fight back but the more she resisted the closer Tommy pulled her to him. She finally stopped fighting and looked into his eyes.

"Kat, I _know_ this baby is mine." Tommy said. Kat's eyes widened. "You're four months pregnant and you left me two months ago. Why are you lying to me?"

"Tommy… I can't… Nikki…" Kat stuttered.

"Don't think about Nikki, just think about yourself for once. Tell me the truth."

"It's… I…" Kat closed her sapphire eyes to hold back the tears. "Yes Tommy, it's yours." she barely whispered.

"See was that so hard?" Tommy smiled as he hugged Kat. He gently kissed her forehead.

"It was harder than anything I've ever had to do." Kat said against his shoulder.

"Why did you say it was Rocky's?"

"It was his idea!" Kat replied. "I didn't want to destroy your marriage. I can't be the reason that Nikki's life is in shambles."

Tommy put his finger under her chin to raise up her face. He looked into her eyes. "You are all I care about Katherine. Don't worry about Nikki, I'll be the reason, not you."

"Well if you two are done, I'd like to get this crib put up." George said breaking into the conversation.

"Dad." Tommy shook his head as he released Kat.

"George, did you…"

"I heard all of it." George said with a smile. "But it's nothing I didn't already know." He gave Kat a wink.

"I told you I talked with my dad." Tommy grinned.

"George… I…"

"Katherine, I know what you want to say. Don't worry about it. While I may not condone what you and Tommy did, it is in the past. Right now you are pregnant with my grandchild and we have to focus on that. If we focus on the affair, the joy of the baby is lost."

Kat bit on her lower lip trying to hold back the overwhelming surge of tears. Tommy once again came to her side of wrapped his arms around her. She felt so safe, so loved in his arms. She knew in her heart that his arms were the only arms she belonged in.

"I'm going to help Dad set up the crib. We can talk later." Tommy said before placing a gentle peck on Kat's lips.

Kat sat at her kitchen table staring out the window as the wind made the tree branches sway back and forth. George was so understanding, he almost seemed happy for her and Tommy. What about Nikki though? Tommy had said not to worry about her, but she did.

"Kat, the crib's done. Come see." Tommy called from the second bedroom. Kat made her way to the nursery. Tommy was grinning from ear to ear as he stepped aside to show Kat the crib. She gently ran her hand across the headboard. She loved the dark cherry wood finish and sleigh bed design. Tina had been right, it was the perfect crib for her.

"Whenever you want to paint, let me know. I'd be happy to help Tommy with that." George said.

"Thanks George, I really appreciate it."

"Not a problem Katherine. Just make sure to let me know ahead of time. I do have a few hours to drive."

"Sure thing Dad." Tommy said. "We should be getting back. I'm sure that dinner's ready now." George nodded as he began gathering up the tools. "I'll talk to you later." Tommy said to Kat before kissing her once again.

"I missed that." Kat said sheepishly.

"Me too." Tommy grinned once again.

"Let's move it Romeo." George commented as he started walking out of the room.

"Bye Kat." Tommy said. He let go of Kat's hand and followed his Dad out to the truck. Kat looked back at the crib in the middle of the room. Her hand drifted to her stomach once again. Her baby was going to have their Dad.

She went across the hall to her room to call Rocky. She had to let him know that he was "off the hook".

"_Hey Kat." _Casey greeted cheerfully.

"Hey Casey. Can I talk to Rocky?"

"_Sure."_

"_Hey Kat, what's up?" _Rocky's voice drifted over the line.

"I just wanted to let you know that Tommy knows the truth."

"_He does? How'd that go?"_

"It went really well."

"_What made you decide to tell him?"_

"He confronted me. He knew and I couldn't keep lying to his face. You should have seen the smile on his face…"

"_So what about Nikki?"_

"I don't know, he told me not to worry about her."

"_I'm happy for you Kat." _Rocky said. _"I hope that this is the right choice."_

"I don't know if it's the _right_ choice, but I can't keep lying about it anymore. I really appreciate everything that you have done for me Rocky. You are really the best friend anyone could have asked for. Casey is really lucky to have you in her life."

"_Thanks Kat."_ Rocky replied. _"Oh Casey had something that she wanted to ask you."_

"_Hey Kat. I've got a really important question for you."_

"Okay."

"_Would you be my maid of honor?"_

"Are you… He finally… congratulations! Of course I'll be your maid of honor." Kat grinned. "When are you guys going to get married?"

"_Well we still need to decide on a date but I'm moving to Angel Grove next month. I got that job at the Herald!"_

"Oh Casey that's fantastic!"`

"_Thanks, I'll let you know when we decide on a day. I would like a summer wedding, but it depends on our jobs and my family's vacation times…. Blah blah blah… Lots of things to take into consideration. So it may be a while."_

"Take your time. Whenever you decide I will be here."

"_Thanks Kat. Let us know if there's anything you need. We're behind you a hundred percent."_

"Thanks Casey, that means a lot to me. Hope you guys have a good night and congratulations again."

"_Thanks Kat, Good night to you too." _Kat hung up the phone. She tried to push to thoughts of Nikki out of her head as she made herself some dinner. Could she truly be happy with Tommy while Nikki had her heart shattered?

* * *

Tommy sat on his porch alone after dinner silently watching the sunset. He knew that he had made up his mind, he wanted to be with Kat. The only problem was how to tell Nikki.

"Mind if I join you?" Tina asked from the doorway.

"Sure Mom." Tommy smiled as he moved the paper off the other chair.

"Tommy, when are you going to stop lying to yourself?"

"What?"

"I saw the looks you were giving Kat last night and how you were trying so hard to avoid her. You still love her, don't you?"

"Mom, I…"

"I spoke with your father."

"What did he say?" Tommy said waiting for the worst.

"That you still do love Kat. You want to be with her."

"I suppose you're going to try and talk me into staying with Nikki?" Tommy asked.

"I love Katherine as if she were my daughter, but you are married to Nikki. You have to think about her feelings as well. You should give Nikki a chance to give you what you want. Otherwise you've done nothing but use her."

"That isn't what I was doing…"

"Hush Tommy, I'm speaking now. It doesn't seem like that to you, but from Nikki's perspective that is what you have been doing… Why did you marry Nikki?"

"I… well… I was told Kat was engaged to someone in London. I thought that I would never see her again so… Nikki was nice. You two seemed to like her. I enjoyed being around her. It seemed the right choice at that point."

"So, you married her because Kat was taken, now you want to divorce her because Kat is available…"

"That's not how it happened."

"That's how Nikki and anyone on the outside of this will see it." Tina explained. "I also wanted to let you know, that being a step parent isn't the easiest thing. It's almost as hard as being the adoptive parent. Remember how you used to tell us 'you're not my _real_ parents anyway'?" Tommy knew that his Dad hadn't told her everything. She didn't know that it was his baby.

"Mom, I…"

"I know you didn't mean it, but it still hurt when you said that. Facts are that Kat's having a baby, and you'd have to go through that someday. Why would you want to torture yourself with that responsibility when Nikki is sitting right here wanting to give you a child of your own?" Tina explained.

"Mom there's something I should tell you…" Tommy took a deep breath as he glanced at the doorway. "Mom, Kat's baby _is _my baby."

"What?!"

"I'm not proud of it! Kat and I were having an affair."

"Thomas James Oliver!"

"Mom, I love Kat. I couldn't stay away from her. When she moved back to Angel Grove… I'm drawn to her."

Tina reached out and slapped Tommy across the check. "I can't believe that you would do this! I raised you to be better. I know that you love Kat but having an affair! Thomas how could you?"

"I didn't mean for things to go this far Mom."

"I know exactly how Nikki will feel. Betrayed, hurt beyond belief, shattered. Take your pick Tommy, anyway that you choose she will _not_ be okay."

"Mom, I know how you feel about this. Dad told me about the affair, but I can't help that I still love Kat. I didn't mean to betray Nikki. It's not fair to her either way though. I can't keep holding Nikki while I think about Kat." Tommy argued.

Tina remained silent for a while before finally shaking her head. "Well, Tommy you need to set things right. I may not always agree with you or like what you do, but you are my son and I still love you. You have to do right by your child, my grandchild. Wither you go with Kat and the baby or stay with Nikki and take care of the baby is your choice."

"Mom…"

"I can't talk to you right now Tommy. I can't believe that you would do this to yourself. This isn't fair to Nikki or to Kat. I thought I had raised you better." She started back toward the front door. "I can't tell you what to do Tommy, but I do have my opinion. You should give Nikki a chance, but it's your choice." She disappeared into the house, Tommy was pretty sure that she was going to talk to his Dad.

Tommy sat on the porch a while more deep in his own thoughts. His mind kept drifting into a daydream about him and Kat with their baby. It was a daydream that he used to have all the time before Kat left him. Now that dream was within his reach. They were having a baby together and they wanted to be together. All that remained in his way of that dream was Nikki.

He hadn't really truly wanted to get married to Nikki, but when he was told that Kat was engaged… Nikki was there. He's parents liked her. She got along with his friends. He enjoyed being around her… Well _most_ of the time anyway. She was bossy and seemed almost stuck up. Still she did have her good qualities.

Seeing Kat back in Angel Grove had been almost a dream in itself. He couldn't believe that she was back and single. He hadn't meant for things to turn into an affair but it was way too easy to slip back into their old relationship.

_**Flashback…**_

_Tommy sat on the floor in Kat's new house watching Kat put things away on the shelf. He had spent all day helping her paint her living room being that he was the only one with the day off. _

"_I think I'm going to shower and wash all this damn paint out of my hair. I still can't believe that you 'dropped' your paintbrush on my head."_

"_Hey it was an accident."_

"_Sure it was Tommy."_

"_Well you splashed me with the paint." Tommy teased back._

_Katherine just laughed as she tried to undo her necklace. "Damn, I think there's paint in the clasp. It won't come undone." Tommy laughed as he stood from the floor and moved over to her._

_He reached around behind her and worked open the clasp. "There, that wasn't so hard. You just needed to get a better grip on it." He become painfully aware of how close they were at that moment. His eyes connected with hers and it seemed all time held still. He still had his hands around her neck with the clasp in his fingers. He realized at the moment that he had never stopped loving this woman. _

_Tommy bent his head the short distance and claimed Katherine's lips with his own. His fingers released the necklace and immediately wrapped around the back of her neck and shoulders pulling her closer to him still. Katherine responded with a soft moan and deepened the kiss even more. _

_They remained that way, pulling each other closer as if trying to pull the other into their very soul. Tommy finally broke free of their heated kiss. _

"_God I've missed you." Tommy said in a deep husky voice. Katherine smiled and claimed his lips once more. Again Tommy broke the kiss after a few moments. "Kat, baby, I need you." _

"_I need you too Tommy." Kat whispered as she nibbled on his ear which she knew drove him crazy. Tommy all but lost his mind with desire for Katherine. He scooped her up into his arms and made his way to her bedroom all the time she nibbled on his neck and ears. _

_All that mattered to him was the beautiful blonde in his arms. For the moment there was no world outside that room. There was no Nikki waiting at home for him. He felt that he belonged there laying entwined in the sheets with Katherine. It was that feeling of belonging that kept him coming back to her over and over again for the last year._

_**End Flashback…**_

"Hey honey, you going to come in? I was going to dish up some dessert."

"Nah, I'm not hungry right now. Maybe I'll get some later."

"What's on your mind Tommy?"

"Nothing Nikki. Go ahead and dish some dessert up for my folks."

"You didn't even ask what I made."

"It doesn't matter, I'm not hungry anyway."

"Fine Tommy, have it your way! I'm so sick of trying to be the good little wife." She snapped before going back inside. Tommy rolled his eyes. Sometimes her temper got on his nerves.

Tommy remained on the porch for another hour before deciding to head in the house. He had decided to tell Nikki they were done, after his parents left. Two more days.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author's Note:**__ The beginning of this chapter is pretty lemon. Although it's not that bad... I could have made it way more M rated... Well I couldn't resist throwing a little of that with Tommy and Kat... Come on ppl ya'll should know me by now... Anyway this is kind of a long chapter. Usually most are three typed pages this one is ten!!! I just couldn't figure out where to end the chapter... So hope everyone enjoys!!!_

_**Shoutouts: Vintageranger- **__Hmmm you know what I never stopped to look at it from that point of angle. You're very right, I have been making Tommy seem like such a bad guy and Kat a fairly weak character. While it's a little too late to change what I have,(Not that I want to change the plot) I decided to take a look at the next few chapters I have done and see what I can work up. Although you are right, Nikki is supposed to be the bad guy…. I'm gonna have to think long and hard about how to fix this. Thanks for bringing it to my attention. Most appreciated. _

_**JasonLeeScottFan- **__Adam had been mention a couple of times, mostly in context to his wife, Tanya. So yeah they're together. He'll be in a little bit more in later chapters. I thought it better if Tommy waited til his parents went home to tell Nikki that it's over. Glad to see that you're still enjoying my story._

_**zeopurple- **__Thanks for sticking with my story. It's good to know that people are enjoying reading this as much as I enjoy writing it. I get the fast updates because this story is already finished on my computer. Otherwise like many of my fics it would be delayed because of writters block, which I get a lot of. LOL_

_**Wondergirl4you- **__well here's Tommy's confession to Nikki. Although it's not much a confrontation. I went back and forth of having a heated discussion and this scene. So hopefully I made the right choice. It's funny how this story is making a big hit, since I only started this story while I had writers block on __**Bonds of Pink**__ a couple years ago. LOL Thanks for reviewing. _

_**icekrim91- **__Did I leave you a bit speechless? LOL I'm really glad that you are enjoying this story. It always makes my day when I see a review. Hope this chapter is to your liking too._

_**fudge2428- **__I couldn't see it in reality of __**both**__ his parents supporting him, but I'm glad that you like George. Tina will come around eventually, especially since there's a grandchild involved. I think I finally started to show the side of Nikki I've been meaning to from the beginning. In my mind she's a stuck up short tempered person, but I guess I haven't been relaying that very well. Then again, as vintage ranger pointed out, Tommy hasn't been the best husband… guess I got some things to work on again. LOL Enjoy!!!_

* * *

Kat shook her head again as she threw the paint card to the side. She had tried to find the right blue to match the blanket, but so far no luck. She was just going to have to take the blanket with her and have them match it there for her.

She let her mind drift to Tommy. What was he going to tell Nikki?

She heard her doorbell ring and slowly got up to answer it. "Tommy?" She said as she pulled open the front door.

"Hey Kat, I told you I would talk to you later." He grinned as he stepped in. She just smiled and shook her head as she closed the door.

"So what did you want to talk…" She never finished her sentence as Tommy crushed his lips to her. His tongue pleaded with her lips to part. She gave in and he explored her mouth. He had missed her sweet taste, the feel of her body to his.

She moaned as he began to place kisses down her jaw line. "Tommy I need you." She whispered. Tommy gave a low growl before scooping her up into his arms and walked down the hall toward her bedroom.

He gently laid her down on the bed before he slipped off his shoes and crawled in next to her. He continued the assault on her lips as he began undoing the buttons on her blouse. She ran her hands under his shirt and felt his muscles tense at her touch. She broke the kiss long enough to slide his shirt over his head. He took the same opportunity to removed her blouse that he had finished unbuttoning. Once free of their shirts Tommy claimed her mouth once again.

"No button huh?" He said as he realized that he couldn't undo her jeans.

"Yeah, neat huh? They look like regular jeans but they just slip off." She grinned as she undid the button and fly on Tommy's jeans.

"I might just like you wearing maternity clothes." he teased as he grabbed hold of the waistband and discarded her jeans. He began placing little kisses all over her body. He stopped and placed a hand on the bump forming on her belly. He swallowed and looked up at Katherine. "That's _my_ baby in there." He grinned like an idiot before placing a kiss on her belly. "Don't mind Mommy and Daddy baby, I just can't seem leave your Mommy alone."

Kat chuckled at the sight of Tommy talking to their baby. She laid there in her bra and underwear letting Tommy caress her baby bump. Finally he turned his attention back on her. He undid her bra and let it fall off her shoulders leaving her exposed to him.

"Hmm. I think I like them swollen like this." he joked as he noticed her ample size. "I may just have to keep you pregnant all the time."

"In your dreams Oliver!" she laughed as she playfully punched his arm.

He very gently caressed her breasts knowing that they were probably very sensitive and sore. He kissed each breast and began trailing down her tummy again making sure to kiss the baby too. Finally he slid her underwear off and looked her over. Pregnancy had truly made her more beautiful.

"What?" she asked when she realized that he was staring at her.

"I just can't believe how beautiful you look Kat. I mean… you're practically glowing."

"Whatever Tommy. You already got me here, you don't need to try and flatter me."

"It's the truth. I don't think you have ever looked more beautiful to me." he came back up to her and kissed her again, very slowly and sensually. He pulled back to see tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry Kat, I didn't…"

"That was so cheesy." she sobbed. "But I liked it." Tommy smiled before giving her another slow kiss. He felt her hands slip off his boxers. He kicked himself free of the last of his clothing.

"This isn't going to hurt the baby right?" Tommy asked.

"No, I read all about that. It's healthy for us and safe for the baby. Besides we were having sex when I was pregnant already. We just didn't know it."

"All the same, if it's uncomfortable…"

"I'll let you know." she smiled as he positioned himself between her legs. She felt him hesitate but finally gave into desire.

They made love slowly at first just enjoying being together. Together they finally picked up the pace and climaxed together. Tommy collapsed onto the bed next to her, making sure he didn't put any of his weight on her.

"Wow!" he said.

"Yeah." Kat whispered back. Tommy wrapped an arm around her pulling her to him.

"I love you Kat." he whispered against her neck.

"I love you too Tommy." she smiled as she stroked his arm.

"I'm sorry." He said after a few moments of silence.

"Sorry for what?"

"For not making you my wife when I had the chance."

"Tommy, I broke it off remember?"

"Yeah, and I let you just walk away. Then I married Nikki."

"Tommy…"

"I was told you were engaged."

"I was." She shrugged. She didn't know why Tommy had never asked about this before.

"Why aren't you…" Tommy was at a loss for words.

"Married and settled down?"

"Yeah."

"He… um… John died in a car accident." she said. She hadn't talked about John for three years now. She felt a little ping in her chest at the mention of his name.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to bring it up."

"No it's okay. I have come to terms with what happened, but I realized something after he died."

"What was that?"

"I was using him as a replacement for you. I don't know how long our marriage would have lasted once I realized that."

"You missed me huh?" Tommy asked in a quizzical tone.

"Duh." She laughed.

"I missed you too, but when Tanya told me you were engaged I thought that was the end of us. I asked Nikki to marry me the next week."

"Tommy what's wrong with us?"

"I don't think anything's wrong with us. We just kind of lost our way for a while. Sadly we had to break a couple hearts to get back to where we belong."

"I guess I have to ask now. What are you going to do about Nikki?"

"I made up my mind. I'm telling her tomorrow. My parents are leaving in the morning."

` "What are you going to say?"

"I'm not going to say anything about you." He said as he rolled her over in the bed to face him. He cupped her face in his hand. "I don't need her thinking that you convinced me to do this."

"But I did."

"No you didn't. Not once have you asked me to leave her for you. I've been telling you that I wanted to do that. She doesn't need to know about the affair. I'm just going to tell her that I realized that I don't love her anymore and I think that she deserves better than me."

"She's not going to buy it Tommy." Kat shook her head sadly. "You have to be honest with her. You have to tell her about the affair. She deserves to know why _we're _shattering her heart."

"_We?_"

"Yes, Tommy. _We._ She'll know it was both of us if she sees us together at any point. Might as well tell her the truth."

"I suppose you're right. So can I come here tomorrow with some of my stuff? I can't kick Nikki out."

"Hmm, let you live here?"

"You're not going to leave the father of your child on the streets are you?"

"Tommy!" she laughed. "Of course you can come here."

"I suppose we ought to shower. I've got to get back before my mom and Nikki get home." Tommy said as he slipped out of the bed.

"You're soap is under the sink in the guest bathroom."

"I thought you might have thrown it out." Tommy said as he stepped out of the master bathroom. Kat chuckled at the sight of Tommy walking around her house naked. He returned triumphantly with his soap and walked back into the master bathroom. Kat heard the shower start. "You going to get your butt in here or do I have to drag you in here myself?" Tommy called back into the bedroom.

"Might be interesting to see you _try _to make me." She laughed even as she climbed off the bed and entered the bathroom. One thing was for sure, she was going to enjoy not having to share Tommy with anyone else.

* * *

Tommy walked his parents out to their car the next morning. Nikki had said her good-byes and remained in the house.

"Take care of your business Tommy and our grandchild." George said as he hugged his son. Tina hugged him too but didn't say thing.

"Call me once you guys get home." Tommy said.

"Yes sir." George teased.

"We will Tommy." Tina replied. She climbed in the car as George climbed in on the drivers side. Tommy watched them drive away until he couldn't see them anymore. He turned around and headed back into the house. Nikki was slipping on her shoes as he walked in the door.

"I have to run to the store, we're out of milk and I can't make dinner without milk."

"Okay." Tommy shrugged. It was actually a good thing. He could pack up what he wanted and put it in his truck. That way Nikki didn't have the chance to destroy his things, which he knew she would do because of her temper.

"You know, you used to offer to go the store with me." Nikki said almost in a whisper. "What's happened to us?"

"I just don't feel like going to the store Nikki. We're not in that honeymoon stage anymore."

"Whatever," she grumbled as she walked out the door. Tommy shook his head as he walked up the stairs to their room. He pulled out his suitcases and began stuffing as much clothing of his that could fit into them. Once they were full he carried them downstairs and out the door the back of his truck. He went back inside to the second bedroom. The closet held most of his personal things, Nikki always said that they looked too "manly" to be in a "couples" house. There really were only about four boxes there that he truly cared about, but still might as well try and save whatever he could.

Nikki could keep all the furniture and electronics if she wanted. He really didn't care, considering Kat already had pretty much all the same things that he did. He knew that he didn't have time to pack up his books in the study, he would just have to replace those. He was pretty sure that Nikki wouldn't allow him back in the house after this. He did make sure to get his lesson plans out of the study as well as he teachers manuals for his classes.

He had just barely finished putting the last box in the back of his truck when Nikki's car rolled into the driveway beside his truck.

"What the hell is going on?" she asked as she jumped out the car. She looked at the boxes and suitcases. "Are you leaving me?"

"Nikki…"

"Answer me Tommy. Are you leaving me?"

"Yes."

"Is there someone else?" Nikki asked trying not to let the tears fall.

"Yes." Tommy didn't know what else to say.

"It's Katherine isn't it?" She screamed. "You're leaving me for that blonde slut!"

"Nikki…"

"Whatever Tommy, if you want to run off and raise someone else's baby… Go ahead! You could have had your _own_ children with me!" Nikki glared at him letting the tears fall down her checks. Tommy fought the urge to take her into his arms and make her stop crying. "I guess I just wasn't slutty enough for you huh?"

"Katherine is not a slut!" Tommy raised his voice.

"She doesn't even know the father of her child, in my book that's a slut."

"She knows who the father is... it's me!"

"You…" She stood there shocked. "You were sleeping with her?" she crossed the distance between them and slapped his face. "How could you do this to us?"

"Nikki there is no us, not anymore. Not for a while now."

"Not until that blonde bitch got her claws in you."

"Not since I realized you weren't the person you pretended to be." Tommy shook his head as he took a step back from Nikki.

"You son of a bitch!" Nikki screamed before going at him. Tommy took a step to the side and let Nikki fall to the ground. He remained silent as he climbed into his truck. He started the engine and began to back down the driveway. "Tommy! Please don't do this! We can work it all out! Please don't go!" Nikki screamed at the truck as she ran behind it down the driveway.

He steeled himself and drove away down the road toward the woman that he had always loved. It broke his heart to see Nikki in shambles but he wanted Katherine and his child. That was the family that he wanted. His dad had given him the number to a lawyer last night, he would call first thing in the morning. He knew that Nikki and him didn't have anything to fight over so it should be a simple quick divorce.

He passed through downtown and decided to stop at a small store. Sitting in the driver's side he slipped off his wedding band and let it fall to the ground. He felt… free. It was a feeling he really couldn't describe any better than that. He grabbed his wallet and headed into the local jewelry store. It didn't take long to find what he was looking for. He made sure to pay for it with his personal credit card, not one of the joint cards that he and Nikki owned.

Finally satisfied with his gift for Kat he climbed back into his truck and headed back off down the road. It was only noon when he pulled up in front of Kat's house. He parked his truck and nearly ran inside. Kat was in the living room when he flung open the door. He picked her up in a hug and spun her around.

"What's got you so giddy?" She asked as he set her down on her feet.

"I'm free." he said holding up his hand. Kat giggled and shook her head. "Okay so not legally, but still…"

"I know what you are saying. How did it go?"

"Not so good. It happened outside. She chased me as I drove away. I'm sure the neighbors think I'm an asshole. Guess I kind of have been toward Nikki." He shrugged. "I got something for you."

"What?" she watched as Tommy reached into his pocket and produced and small blue velvet box. "Tommy!" she felt the tears well up in her eyes.

Tommy went down on one knee as he opened the box. "Katherine Lynn Hillard, will you marry me?" He took the ring from the box and slipped it on her finger. She admired the ring with a simple cut diamond in the middle and two pink stones surrounding it.

"Oh Tommy." she let the tears slide down her cheeks. "Yes of course."

Tommy stood back up and kissed her. "I'll never let you go again."

"I know you won't" She pulled him in for another kiss. Finally he broke away from Kat to start hauling in his stuff. After half an hour he had all his boxes and suitcases sitting in Katherine's living room. "I made space in my dressers and closet so you can put your clothes away whenever you want."

"And my boxes?"

"What's in them?"

"Lots of my things. Mostly the manly things and a few dinosaur fossils. I'm sure you'll want them put away."

"Tommy, if this is going to be _our _home than it should have some of you and some of me."

"Are you sure? Nikki always made me put them away."

Kat crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. "I'm not Nikki."

"I know that."

"Why don't we sit together this evening and go through your stuff. We can decide what gets put up and what stays out."

"Sounds fair."

"That includes some of my things Tommy. I don't want you to have to live in a girly house." Kat said. Tommy nodded and smiled. "Now let's eat some lunch. I'm starving."

"What sounds good?"

"I know it doesn't sound healthy, but a French dip smothered in onion, swiss cheese and mushrooms sounds fantastic."

"I suppose that means we're going out?"

"I don't have the stuff here for that. Do you mind?"

"Not at all. Let's get you and that baby fed." He grabbed her hand and led the way to his truck. He drove them to a nearby diner where they had eaten a few times before.

They ate happily without talking. They just stared at each other enjoying the time they were able to spend together. After their food was done they walked back to Tommy's truck hand in hand. "I love you ." Tommy said as he helped her into the truck.

"I love you too." she cooed. Tommy smiled at her before closing the door and going to the drivers side. He started the engine and took her hand in his as he drove back to _their_ house. To their surprise Jason was sitting on the hood of his car waiting for them.

"'Jason, what going on?"

"I knew you'd come here." Jason shook his head. "Nikki called crying hysterically after you left. What the hell are you thinking Tommy?"

"Kat go inside. I'll be there in a minute."

"Tommy I'm not a little girl, I'm a part of this conversation." Kat argued.

"How could you let him do this Kat?"

"What are you saying?"

"You're just letting him break Nikki's heart so that _you_ can have your fairytale?"

"That's enough Jason!" Tommy said stepping in between Kat and Jason. "I made the choice. Kat didn't ask me to do it."

"So that's it huh? You're divorcing Nikki?" Jason asked with his arms across his chest.

"Hell yes."

"You know Nikki will want revenge on Kat for this."

"Screw Nikki. Even if I weren't with Kat, I would still have ended up leaving Nikki. I don't love her, and she's changed."

Tommy watched as Jason uncrossed his arms. "You sure about this man?"

"Yes, I don't want to be with Nikki. Besides Kat and I are going to have a baby together."

"So it is yours after all huh?"

Kat remained silent listening to the two men talk as if she weren't there. "I told you that I would get to the bottom of it."

"And I said nothing good would come of it. Nikki's at my house crying her eyes out right now. Kim sent me over here to drag you back to talk to her."

"I'm not talking to Nikki. I already said everything I needed to say to her. I'm an adult and can make my own decisions. Not you or anybody else is going to tell me that I can't leave Nikki."

"I realize that man, but…"

"There's no buts Jason. I'm divorcing Nikki. Then Kat and I are getting married and raising our baby as a family."

"You sure that's what you want?"

"More than anything Jason. Can't you see that?"

"I do see that. I just… Kim has gotten to be friends with Nikki and this… Damnit it's going to cause _me_ a lot of hell for a while, but hey you guys are happy."

"I can't tell if your being sincere or sarcastic." Tommy said flatly.

"Sincere." Jason shrugged. "Kim really can't take it out on me. I 'tried' to bring you back. Nikki will just have get over you I guess." Jason moved off his hood and started toward his car door. "Congrats Kat. On the baby and your engagement." He shot her a smile before dodging under the frame of his door and driving away.

"There's going to be some fallout." Tommy said to Kat as they walked into the house.

"Most of it will come my way." She mumbled.

"I'll be here to protect you. It was my choice and my choice alone." Tommy said as his fingers traced her face.

"It wasn't yours alone Tommy. I let you choose it. I let you move in here. I'm part of this too."

"I know, I just… I don't want people thinking that you ruined my marriage. It was already ruined before you came into the picture."

"I think that maybe we should tell everyone in person what's going on. Let them have their say for argument sake and get it over with." Kat said with a shake of her head. "I mean I already lost Tanya as a friend a month ago, might as well loose the rest of them now while the wound hasn't healed."

"I don't know Kat." Tommy started. But he saw the look in her eyes the said she was going to do it wither he agreed or not. "Fine, you win. We'll tell them."

"Today." She said.

"Today?"

"Yes, today. We don't need Nikki running to each of them telling them lies before we get the chance to come forward."

"Ah I see, beat Nikki to the punch."

Kat nodded before grabbing her phone of the end table and dialing a number. "Hey Rocky can you do me a favor and get everyone to come over to your house. There's something that Tommy and I need to tell everyone."…

______________

Kat and Tommy sat back in Rocky's bedroom. "They're all here." Casey said. "Including Kim and Jason."

"What did you guys say to them to get them all to come over here?"

"That Rocky and I have an announcement." She grinned.

"I'm sorry we kind of stole your thunder." Tommy apologized.

"Don't be sorry. There's nothing to be sorry for." Casey shrugged before going out into the living room.

"You ready to face them all?" Tommy asked.

"Not really, but we have to do it."

"Let's do it then." He grabbed her hand as they walked out into the living room to see most of their friends staring at them as they walked in hand in hand. "There's something that Kat I need to tell all of you."

"We've been having an affair." Kat choked out as she stared at the shocked faces of their friends.

"I know that a couple of you already knew, but we have to come clean about all of this before you guys were told any lies." Tommy continued. "I left Nikki today." A few of their friends gasped at this. "Before Nikki comes running to you guys saying that it's all Kat's fault. I wanted you all to know that I made the choice to leave. Kat never once asked me to. She even tried to hide her pregnancy from me."

"You're pregnant?" Aisha asked.

"Yes, four months." Kat said sheepishly.

"So… what about Nikki now?" Trini asked.

"I'm filling for divorce." Tommy shrugged. "I never did stop loving Kat, and I can't keep holding Nikki while I think of Kat anymore. It wasn't fair to Nikki, to Kat, or to me."

"So why tell us? It's your guys' decision." Billy asked.

"You guys are our closest friends. We realize that most of the time what one person does effects the rest. We didn't want you all to feel that you had to choose sides between us or Nikki."

"Look, I know that what Tommy and I did wasn't right. But we made the choices we did and now _we _have to live with them. You guys can hate us or whatever, but we wanted to come clean with the truth before it got out of hand."

"I don't hate you." Rocky said as he stood from his chair. He moved up beside Kat and gave her a hug. "It's their lives and if they want to be together, we should be happy for them. How long did we all have to push for them to get together in high school? Then they got engaged and we couldn't be happier for them, they fell apart and we were all devastated for them. Now they're back together and we're going to throw them out? Get real. They're in love, we should be happy for them."

"I agree with Rocky. Congratulations you too." Jason replied. Kimberly sent him a glare that could have put any man six feet under. "Kim, glaring at me isn't going to change their minds. They want to be together and it's their choice. Let it go."

Most of their friends had agreed that it was their choice to live the way they wanted to. Kimberly and Aisha seemed to be only ones not happy, since they had become fairly close to Nikki.

"Kat, I just wanted to say…" Tanya approached her old best friend. "I'm sorry for the way I behaved."

"Tanya, you don't have to…"

"Yes I do. I could only think of how I would feel if I had been in Nikki's shoes. I forgot how much you and Tommy loved each other. I spent forever in high school trying to set you two up and then I scolded you when you couldn't seem to leave him alone."

"Tanya…"

"I'm so sorry Kat. I've missed you." Kat didn't say anything in response. She simply leaned out and hugged her best friend.

"I'm so glad you're talking to me again. My baby is going to need their godmother."

"I'm the godmother?"

"Of course, you said it yourself. You pushed us together in high school and that's where all of this started."

"Thanks Kat."

"Oh one more bit of news. I need you as my matron of honor!" Kat said before showing Tanya her ring.

"Oh my god! It looks just like the first one!" Tanya exclaimed.

"Yeah, isn't it great?" Kat giggled. She looked over at Casey and pointed to her ring. Casey took the hint and stepped up beside Rocky.

"Rocky and I have an announcment as well!... We're engaged!" She squealed.

"About time!" a few said at the same time.

Tommy moved behind Kat and wrapped his arms around her. He rested his chin on her shoulder and whispered into her ear. "You were right, this was the right choice to tell everyone. Most are even happy for us."

"Tommy, when are you going to learn that I am _always_ right?"

"You're always right huh? I can think of a few things that you were wrong about."

"Okay so can I. I was trying to make a joke."

"I think you need to study your humor a little better there Angel Eyes." Tommy teased as he kissed her neck. _I can't believe she's mine again. This time I'm not going to do anything stupid to mess this up._

* * *

_**Author's Note 2- **Thanks to my friend Addy who encouraged me to find a new nickname for Kat other than Kitten or something cat-like. I started thinking about her sky blue eyes and ivory white skin and BAM Angel Eyes... so should I keep using it or toss it? It's different than all the pet names she's got floating around._


	7. Chapter 7

_**Shoutouts: zeopurple- **I know it was kind of a fast engagment... take into consideration a few things though. Kat and Tommy never stopped loving eachother, they're having a baby together, they were engaged once before, and they ahve bene ahving their affair for a year. It jsut seemed like that right decision to me... but I'm not trying to convince anyone that it **was** the right decision... after all it's only human to be impatient LOL_

_**vinatgeranger- **Yeah I know Tommy's crown is tarnished. I guess you could say that it was easy to write him that way, since I personally know the feelings he is experiencing. It made him seem more human and less like a knight in shinning armor from a fairy tale. I hope that you can forgive me for ruining his image in your mind. I'm glad to see that you are reading my Tommy/Kat fic. Hope that you don't give up on my story._

_**fudge2428-** I loved that line too, (hence the reason I wrote it! LOL) It jsut seemed like something a happy proud father might say. Hope you enjoy this chapter, even though it's kind of short. The next chapter will make up for it though._

_**icekrim91**- I'm glad that my story is having that affect on you. And don't worry Kim and Aisha come around and everything will be peachykeen for the happy couple... or will it? dun dun dun_

_**wondergirl4you**- Again there were a few things to take into consideration when I had Tommy purpose to Kat right away. As for the length of a divorce... they can move pretty quickly if there's no property and no children to fight over. My sister had her divorce in two months, but than again I'm basing my story of Montana Law... guess I should have looked up California law LOL_

* * *

"Kat! Look! I'm a free man!" Tommy called as he came running into the house from the mailbox. He waved his divorce papers in his hand. He was surprised it only took three months. "They're finalized!"

During the last three months, relationships had been repaired with all of their friends, even Kimberly and Aisha. It didn't take long for them to see what kind of person Nikki really was. They severed all ties with Nikki, no one seemed to mention her or even care that she wasn't around anymore. They were all just excited for Tommy and Katherine to start their lives.

"That's great Tommy." Kat said as she put away the dishes. He came into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around her ever growing belly from behind.

"Just two more months." He whispered against her ear as he rubbed her belly. "My mom isn't happy that we aren't finding out the sex of the babies."

"I know, my dad has said the same thing. He wants to go shopping for us." she replied..

"I still can't believe it's twins. They don't run in either of our families." Tommy said as he placed a kiss on her shoulder.

"I can still see you standing there with the dumbest look on your face asking the doctor if he was sure." Kat laughed remembering the doctor appointment.

"Well, they can make mistakes about that."

"I know, most of it was the look on your face. I just wish I'd had a camera."

"Hopefully we'll have one of each." He grinned.

"I don't care so long as they're healthy."

"Oh, sure. That's why you pick up the little dresses every time we walk through the baby department."

"So I notice the dresses first big deal." She replied as she pulled away from Tommy to finish the dishes.

"Just admit it, you hope that one of those babies is a girl."

"So you're right, I want a girl. I'm a woman. I want a daughter to dress up and fix her hair."

Tommy laughed and raised his fists in victory. "I knew it!"

"Laugh it up Mr. Oliver." she warned.

"That's _Dr_. Oliver. Thank you very much."

"You're just too much Tommy." Kat rolled her eyes before turning back to him. "You have to finish grading those tests before tomorrow."

"Always the mother aren't you? Reminding me to do my homework."

"You're the one who decided to be a teacher and spend all your time in school." She called to him as he walked off toward his desk.

"Yeah yeah." he mumbled. Kat smiled and shook her head. Sometimes he didn't seem to be past his high school attitude. After the dishes Kat set to arranging the nursery. She moved the crib around the room at least ten times. She rearranged the clothes in the closet three times and refolded the clothes in the dresser at least twice.

"Kat you do this everyday. When are you going to leave it the way it is?"

"I can't, It has to be just right for the babies."

"God I hate the nesting syndrome." Tommy mumbled as he stepped toward Kat. He grabbed her arms and led her out of the nursery. He took her to the couch and made her sit. He sat on the floor and began rubbing her feet.

"Did you get all your tests graded?"

"Yes mother." Tommy said.

"You didn't just give all of them an A just to finish?"

"Kat! What kind of teacher do you think I am? I give half a B so they don't suspect…" Tommy chuckled. Kat just rolled her eyes.

"Mmm, that feels good Tommy." She sighed as she sank into the couch.

"You need to start relaxing Kat. I hear that twins can come early."

"Yeah I know that."

"When are you going on leave at work?"

"Two weeks." she replied.

"Okay. So… How about a movie before dinner?"

"Sure that sounds good." she replied. She didn't want to get up, she was so comfortable. Tommy picked a movie and then sat down on the couch next to her. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her head onto his shoulder. Halfway through the movie he realized that she was asleep. Gently he held her up as he slipped off the couch. He laid her head down on the throw pillow and brought her feet up onto the couch.

He left her there as he went and ordered some pizza. He knew she wouldn't sleep long and didn't want her to have to cook for them. He smiled as he watched her sleep. He really didn't think there was any way that he could love her anymore, but everyday he was proved wrong.

* * *

"Damn morning anyway." Tommy grumbled as he reached out to shut off the alarm clock. Katherine was already up, he could smell breakfast cooking. "Mmm. Bacon," Tommy crawled out of bed and made his way down the hall to the kitchen.

"Morning sleepyhead." Kat greeted.

"Breakfast smells good." Tommy smiled as she set a plate down in his spot at the table. She grabbed her own plate and sat down across from him. They ate their breakfast and Tommy prepared for work. Tommy placed a kiss on Kat's lips before walking out to his truck.

"I'll see you tonight." He said . Kat smiled and went back inside to get ready for work. She took her time getting ready since she had two hours.

Finally ready she got into her car and backed out of the driveway and headed down the street toward the hospital. She had been trying all morning to shake off the feeling of dread that had been following her around. But there in her car it weighed even heavier on her.

She glanced up at the rearview mirror to see a blue van speeding right for her. She heard the sickening crunch of metal twisting and glass shattering. _Oh God my babies! _She thought to herself as her whole world went black.

_______________

Tommy watched his fourth period class leave. Finally his free period. He relaxed back into his chair and put his feet on his desk.

"Dr. Oliver, there's a police officer here to see you." the school secretary said from the doorway.

"Police? What does he want?"

"He didn't say. He's out front waiting for you."

Tommy got up and followed the secretary to the front office. Jason stood at the front desk dressed in his uniform.

"Jason, what the hell is going on?"

"Tommy, I… There's been an accident." Tommy felt his heart sink into the bottom of his gut.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Shoutouts: sunshinebear01- **I'm glad to hear that you are liking my story. It's always good to know that I am impressing someone. LOL_

_**login- **I know nobody likes cliffies, but hey... I guess you could say that a lot of my stories have them... kind of my trademark LOL well, hope I get you off that cliff with this chapter. Enjoy!_

_**vintageranger-** Guess you'll have to read to make sure they're okay. Oh yeah, BTW it's not in this chapter but I did go and add in a scene for a future chapter just for you. It's btween Tommy and Nikki. I think it's like two more chapters or so... well hope you like this chapter. _

_**zeopurple- **Now we're getting to the part of the story that I had in mind when I started this whole thing. LOL Drama drama drama and yeah throw in a little romance. You're right... Nikki has everything to do with this._

_**icekrim91- **Yeah I ended it on a cliffie... oops silly me! LOL well here's the next chapter to help you off your hanging adventure! BTW the accident was a car accident, Kat was rearended by a van._

_**wondergirl4you**- I couldn't resist a good cliffhanger. They're irratatiing I know, but it keeps the ppl coming back to see how it turns out LOL Like i said before I guess you could say cliffies are my trademark. Read this chapter... it'll tell you how Kat and the babies are doing._

_**fudge2428-** I updated as soon as I had time to sit at the computer! I do have two little kids to chase around the house! LOL_

"Tommy, I… There's been an accident." Tommy felt his heart sink into the bottom of his gut.

"What happened? Is it Kat?"

"I'm going to take you to the hospital."

"Is Kat okay? What about the babies? Answer me Jason!"

"I can't answer Tommy, I don't know!" Jason snapped as he began to led Tommy out of the school toward his waiting squad car. 

"What happened?" Tommy asked as he got into the passenger seat.

_Jason got into the drivers seat and looked at Tommy. His best friend looked like a disheveled mess even though it had only been a few moments since he learned the news. Finally he answered. "Someone hit Kat at high speed. It seems that Kat lost control of her car and went off the road where her car rolled four times down the hill. We found it upside down." _

"Jason, is Kat…" Tommy couldn't bring himself to say the words.

"I'm not supposed to give you any information Tommy." Jason said as he glanced over at Tommy. He could see the hurt and pain in Tommy's eyes. "She was alive when we got her out of the car. I left the scene a while ago to go get you." "Who did this?"

"Tommy I can't tell you that. We do have someone in custody, but I can't tell you who."

"Fuck the rules Jason. Who the hell did this? I have to know. If Kat doesn't… My children… Who the hell did it?"

"Tommy, everything I say is off the record. No repeating it!" He waited for Tommy to nod his agreement. "It was Nikki."

"Nikki?" Tommy was shocked. 

"Something set her off Tommy. She slammed into Kat at high speed, we're guessing around ninety."

"Jesus." Tommy whispered. "Our divorce was finalized yesterday."

"Sounds like we found out what made her snap." Jason replied as he pulled up in front of the hospital. Tommy didn't even wait for Jason to put the car in park before he dashed out of the car and rushed through the front door.

"I'm looking for my fiancé, Katherine Hillard." Tommy exclaimed to the receptionist. 

"Hold on sir. Let me find which doctor took her case. I'll send them out to you. Have a seat." 

_Tommy felt that he should have said something else, but he slowly made his way to a seat. He collapsed into the uncomfortable chair. Jason made his way in and took the seat next to him. "I'm here with you bro." _

"Jason, I don't know what to do. Kat and I are supposed to be getting ready for the twins, planning our wedding. I'm not supposed to be sitting here. I could loose the three people that mean everything to me."

"I know man, I know."

"Dr Oliver?" a male doctor asked as he came out from the double doors.

"That's me! How's Kat and the babies?"

"I'm Dr. Staple. I was in charge of the care for Katherine and the babies."

"Tell me! Are they all okay? How bad is it?"

"The babies are just fine. We didn't deem it necessary to perform a cesarean being that they are unharmed. They're still safe in mother's womb. We'd prefer to wait till at least 36 weeks to deliver them. Katherine, on the other hand, is unconscious. She has immense swelling of the brain, we've done all we can. She had slipped into a coma. Her vitals are stable, and she's breathing on her own, but we can't say when she'll wake up."

"So what does that mean?"

"I'm sorry Dr. Oliver."

"What does that mean? What's going to happen?"

"I can't say. Your children are going to be just fine although we are monitoring them just in case. Your fiancé on the other hand… I can't say when or even _if_ she will recover. Again, I'm sorry." The doctor didn't say another word before retreating behind the double doors again.

Tommy felt like he was going to faint. His whole world was crashing down. His vision began to tunnel as he called out Katherine's name. He felt a strong arm take hold of him and sit him down in a chair.

"Tommy, you've got to stay focused here." Jason said as he placed a hand on Tommy's shoulder.

"Kat…"

"Look Tommy, you're not doing Kat any good if you loose your mind. Stay with me here. We're going up to see Kat." Jason said. Once he knew that Tommy wasn't going to collapse he went over to the receptionist to find out which room Kat was in. He came back to Tommy and helped him to stand. "Come on, she's on the third floor."

Everything was so surreal to Tommy. He barely remembered riding the elevator and being pulled down the hall by Jason. His mind snapped back to reality as he saw his beloved Katherine laying so helpless in the hospital bed, tubes and cords seemed to come from everywhere in her. The iv in her arm, a feeding tube in her nose, heart monitors for her and the babies, and a tube in her head, which he guessed was helping to relieve some of the pressure from the swelling.

Tommy rushed to her side and took her hand in his. He noticed two large gashes in her face. One on her forehead and the other on her left cheek. Her face was so swollen he could barely tell it was her. He reached out and placed a hand on her belly. He felt one the babies kick at that moment. "Don't worry kids, Daddy's here."

"I've got to get back to work Tommy. If you need anything call any of us. Someone will be up to check on you soon." Tommy turned to look at Jason. Tears filled his eyes. Jason saw fear etched deep into his eyes for the first time since he had known Tommy. How could he leave Tommy like this?

"Jason, what if I loose her?" Tommy cried. His voice barely above a whisper. Jason noticed him clutch Kat's hand a little tighter.

"Kat's a fighter Tommy. She won't go anywhere without one hell of a fight. She'll come back to you." Jason said as he put a hand on Tommy's shoulder. He gave it a light squeeze. Jason gabbed a chair from behind him and pushed it to the bed for Tommy. "Come on Tommy, sit down."

Tommy reluctantly sank into the chair. He put his head on the bed and began crying even harder. He didn't know what to do. Jason sat in a chair he placed next to Tommy. "I thought you had to get back to work."

"I think being here for you is more important." Jason replied. The two sat there silently as Tommy kept his head on the bed and his hand still clutching Katherine's as if she would slip away if he let her go.

"Here's some clothes Jason." Kimberly's voice called from the doorway. Tommy wasn't sure how long they had been sitting there or when Jason had even called Kimberly.

"Thanks Kim. Sit here with Tommy, while I go change. Thanks baby." Jason placed a kiss on Kim's cheek before disappearing.

Tommy looked up for the first time as Kimberly slipped into the chair next to him. She gave him a small smile before placing a hand on his shoulder. "We're all here for you Tommy."

"Thanks Kim." he tried to smile, but found he was unable to. He turned back towards Kat. Again he let his head fall to the bed placing his forehead on the back of her hand. Kim stayed silent, unsure of what to say to him.

Jason rejoined them shortly taking the seat against the wall. "You guys can go home. I don't want to take up all your time." Tommy suddenly said.

"Tommy, we don't want to leave you here alone…" Kimberly replied.

"But this is where I belong, with Kat. You guys don't need to stay here. I'll be fine."

"Tommy…" Jason started.

"No, I'm serious. I appreciate what you guys are doing, but sitting here silently isn't doing anyone any good. Go home. I'll call if I need anything or if anything changes."

"If you're sure." Kimberly replied as she pushed Jason out the door. "We'll be here if you need anything."

Tommy again sat in the silence of the room. He reached out again and placed a hand on Kat's belly feeling the twins moving around a bit. He held back the tears that he knew were threatening to fall once again.

"Come back to me Kat. I can't loose you. Please don't leave me alone." Tommy whispered into the silence.

That was the way it would continue. Tommy talking to Kat in the lonely silence while their friends came and checked on them both. No one could convince Tommy to leave her side longer than a shower and change of clothes.

Kat's father flew in from Australia, he spent most of his time at the hospital as well. He and Tommy's parents were staying at Tommy and Kat's house since Tommy was never there. Kimberly stopped by everyday with a home cooked meal for Tommy. The nurses from Kat's floor constantly dropped in encouraging Tommy to eat and sleep reminding him that he had to keep up his strength for Kat and the babies.

Four weeks had gone by and Kat's condition had not improved. The only comforts that Tommy took were in the fact she was not on life support and his children were unharmed and safe.

"Dr. Oliver?" a male voice called from the doorway. Tommy turned around to see Dr. Staple standing there with a chart in his hands.

"What can I do for you?" Tommy said as he stood from his chair.

"I was going over Katherine's charts and it seems that we can remove the tube from her skull. The swelling is under control and I think that the healing has begun."

"Is that a good thing?" Tommy said looking back at Kat with a hint of hope gleaming in his eyes.

"It is a good thing the swelling had stopped. But I can't promise you that she'll wake up."

Tommy looked back at the doctor, disappointment shown all over his face. "I understand." He lied. He wished that someone in this place would give him a straight answer.

"I also wanted to talk to you about the twins."

"What about them?"

"I realize that the due date is only four weeks away. I would feel comfortable now delivering them. They'll be strong enough to live outside the womb."

"Without Kat being here to see them?"

"I understand that you would want her be 'present' for the birth of your first children, but Dr. Oliver, I'm afraid we can't wait for her to come out of the coma."

"This just can't be happening." Tommy shook his head and sat back down.

"I can understand if you would like to think it over. But I assure you that if Kat were not in a coma that the twins would probably be born very soon if not already. Twins come early most of the time."

"When are you going to remove the tube?"

"I was hoping maybe this afternoon. We can do the cesarean at the same time."

"I'll want to talk it over with her parents and mine before we agree to this."

"I understand, I'll come check with you around one this afternoon. I can have the O.R. at four."

"Thanks, Dr. Staple. I really appreciate everything you've done for Kat and my children."

"I just wish I could do more for her." Dr Staple said with sincerity and left the room.

Tommy stood from the chair and walked over to the phone. He dialed his house and waited for someone to answer.

"Tommy? Is everything alright?" His mother's voice drifted over the line. She must have recognized the caller id as the hospital.

"Yeah mom, there's no change. The doctor just left. Can you, dad, and Mr. Hillard come here. I have something I needed to talk about with all of you."

"Of course Tommy, we were actually just on our way out the door. We'll be there soon."

Tommy hung up the phone without another word. He sat in the chair again and took Kat's hand in his own. He pressed a kiss into her palm. "I wanted to wait till you woke up sweetheart, but I don't know how much longer I can hold them off. I want you to be here with me to welcome the twins. I wanted you to be the first to hold them. Kat, I just can't handle all of this! Please, come back to me. I can't take care of two babies on my own and be here with you! Please wake up!"

Tommy dropped his head again and let the tears fall. He wasn't sure how long had passed or when he fell asleep, but a gentle shake of his shoulder brought him back to his senses.

"Sorry to wake you son." Mitch Hillard said as he removed his hand from Tommy's shoulder.

"Mr. Hillard! I didn't mean to fall…"

"Tommy, you deserve a rest. You've been here at Kat's side for four weeks straight. Don't apologize for napping. And you don't have to keep calling me Mr. Hillard. Mitch is just fine."

"Old habit Mitch." Tommy shrugged.

"You said you wanted to talk to us?" Tina said as she went about the room adding water to the various flowers and plants.

"The doctor wants to remove the tubes from Kat's skull."

"That's a good sign." George said as he leaned against the wall. "When?"

"This afternoon." Tommy replied. "He also wants to do a caesarean at the same time."

"What already?" Tina's jaw dropped.

"We're four weeks away from the due date. He feels that the twins are strong enough now. If Kat weren't in a coma they may already be here. Twins tend to come early."

"Is he leaving it up to you?" Mitch asked. "Is that why you wanted to talk to us?"

"Yes. I don't know what to do. I mean, it's safe to deliver the twins now, but Kat's…" Tommy choked back the tears.

"She won't be there to hold them." Tina finished for him fighting back the tears herself.

"Exactly. I mean, I know it's a long shot, but four weeks… She could wake up and we could have the twins as we planned." Tommy said he stared at the ceiling. "Besides, I can't take care of the twins and be with Kat at the same time. The nursery is on the fifth floor and Kat's on the third."

"Perhaps I can make a suggestion?" The family turned to see a tall woman standing in the doorway. "I'm Liz Helms. I'm the manager of the maternity ward and pediatric care were Kat works."

"What can I do for you?"

"Well actually it's what I can to do for you." Liz said as she moved toward Tommy. "I've been talking with Dan, the manager from this floor, we can transfer Katherine into the largest room on this floor. It's really a double room, but we can set up a side for the twins for you. That way you can take care of the babies and be with Kat at the same time."

"Are you serious? You'd do that?"

"Of course. Kat is one of us. We take care of our own." Liz smiled. "I can staff a pediatric nurse on this floor to care for the twins and Kat's postpartum care. All of the nurses on my floor will be here checking on her and the babies anyway."

"I can't thank you enough." Tommy said with a genuine smile.

"I owe it to Kat. She's one of my best nurses. We all miss her something terrible." Liz replied. "I just want you to know that all of you are in my prayers everyday."

"Thank you so much." Tina said with tears streaming down her face. George rushed to his wife and wrapped an arm around her.

"We really can't thank you enough." Tommy said as he finally stood from the chair. He extended his hand to Liz.

"You're welcome. We can have the room ready and move all her things into it while they're operating. Whenever you are ready just let us know."

"Thank you again."

"Don't mention it." Liz said before making her exit.

"What do you guys think?" Tommy asked as he flopped into his chair again.

"Tommy, Kat may be my daughter, but these are your children. The decision is yours to make." Mitch Hillard said as he took hold of his daughters hand.

"I… It's too hard… I can't." Tommy shook his head. He bit his lower lip and shut his eyes. Why did this have to happen? Why did Nikki have to snap like this?

"Tommy, I know it's not easy. We're with you whatever you decide. If you want to wait a while to give Kat a chance, we understand. It's not selfish to hope that she will be there for the birth of her children."

"Mom, it's too much. I can't take anymore." Tommy sobbed finally letting the tears fall again. Tina rushed over and hugged her troubled son.

"Shhh… I know it's not easy Tommy. You have to stay strong for Kat and the babies."

"I don't have anything left in me."

"Well it's no wonder. You never leave here. You haven't eaten a decent meal in god knows how long. When's the last time you got more than a couple hours of sleep?" George replied from the other side of the room.

"I can't leave her. What if she wakes up and she's alone in here?"

"Tommy, for what it's worth I think you should give the okay for them to take the twins." Mitch said suddenly. Tommy looked up at Mitch.

"You think so?"

"I can see you're struggling with it. You've got a lot thrust onto your shoulders. You called us here so we can give you our opinions to make your decision easier. I agree with the doctor. They'll be fine outside the womb. We can't keep waiting for Katherine to come around."

"Mom? Dad?" Tommy said. He felt as if his shoulders were slightly lighter.

"I agree with Mitch." George added. Tommy looked up at Tina.

"I… Tommy…" She hugged him closer unable to say anything more.

"Let's call the doctor, he said he could have the OR at four." Tommy said as he closed his eyes. Everything in him was screaming to wait, but everyone was right. He couldn't keep waiting for Kat to come back to him. He had to stay strong for the children too.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Shoutouts:**_

_**vintageranger-** I'm glad that you found the last chapter moving, I too always thought that Jason had a very comforting presence. I think that him just being around creates a feeling of safety for the other rangers. Hopefully you like this one as well, although I will admit this is not my most well written chapter. Hopefully it is still to the liking of my readers._

_**icekrim91- **You don't have to apologize if the last chapter didn't make you cry or anything... LOL Sometimes the spark just isn't there. I surely hope that my next few chapters will be able to bring back that spark that you started with. I just may have gone a little too dark for your tastes or something. Well anyway... hope you enjoy this one._

_**sunshinebear01-** guess you'll just have to keep reading to find out huh... (grins evily) hahaha And I wanted to thank you for added me to your favorites list and author alerts. I do write mainly Kat and Tommy so if you like those you'll be happy with me in the next few months. I found my disk that has all my oneshots on it. So now I'm in the process of editing and revising. Keep an eye out for them._

_**zeopurple-** You know I had forgotten that you wrote a story like that... after reading your review I went back and found it. I totally loved it. I think it's all the drama and suspense that Kat being a coma adds to the already drama filled story. I love a good twist! I'm still deciding on Nikki's fate being that I only have the next two chapters done... Well, anyway here's the next chapter without further delay._

_**wondergirl4you-** I'm glad that as a writter I was able to convey Tommy's sorrow to you. As for Kat. You'll just have to keep reading to find out how she turns out._

**_fudge2428- _**_Everyone makes an appearance in the this chapter. However it is kind of breif. But Rocky and Casey are in more often after the next chapter. Well so is almost everyone else for that matter. As for Nikki, she's gone a little off the deep end. Kat's living the life she wanted and she just kind of snapped. Next chapter Tommy and her talk. You'll see..._

* * *

Tommy paced back and forth around the waiting room. All his friends, his parents, and Kat's dad sat in the room with him, waiting for news.

Tanya sat in Adam's arms with her feet up on another chair. Rocky and Casey took up residence on the floor near the TV. Jason sat holding Kimberly's hand, who sat beside Mitch. Trini sat cross legged on the floor with Billy's head resting in her lap. Aisha sat silently fiddling with her phone, probably texting Zack who was still in LA. George was pretending to read a magazine as Tina sat tapping her fingernails on the arm rest of the chair she sat in.

It had been three hours since they took Katherine back into the operating room. How long could a caesarean take anyway?

"Tommy, you're going to wear out the floor if you don't stop." Jason said as he took hold of his friends shoulders.

"I can't help it Jase. What's taking so long?"

"Did you and Katherine have names picked out?" Kimberly asked trying to change the subject. Tommy's face contorted and she knew she had made it worse.

"She said that we would know once we saw our children." Tommy sobbed. Tina again came to the rescue, wrapping her arms around her son. "I can't name them, not without Kat." Again everything in his world was crashing down. He would soon be able to hold his children, but be unable to name them.

"Well if it helps Tommy, Kat always fancied the name Alexis for a girl." Tanya suggested.

"Thanks Tanya." Tommy tried to smile. He had known that Kat liked that name. She also liked the name Aidan. The problem was that he didn't know if it was two boys, two girls, or one of each. He had no idea what names to even think of. Kat had said that they would know the perfect names once they saw their children. She had said 'call it mother's intuition'.

"Thomas Oliver?" a nurse called from the door of the waiting room.

"That's me!" Tommy practically knocked over Jason rushing to the nurse.

"I'm Annie, and I think we have two people who want to meet you." She smiled. Another nurse walked in with a blue bundle in her arms.

"Meet your son." the nurse grinned as she placed the tiny infant in his arms.

"I have a son." Tommy cried as he looked at the quiet baby laying in his arms. Everyone crowded around behind him peering over his shoulder at the sleeping babe. Tommy looked up at the nurse. "And the other one?"

No sooner did he ask that than did everyone hear the wailing of a newborn coming down the hall. "You're daughter is a little more vocal." Annie chuckled.

"A girl?!" Tommy exclaimed. "I have a son _and_ a daughter!" He felt like he was walking on air as a different nurse placed a screaming baby girl in his other arm. He stood there staring at the miracles in his arms. His son in his left arm and his daughter in his right. "How's Kat?"

"I'll let the doctor talk to you once they're done." Annie replied. "Did you have clothes for the babies? We can help you get the them bathed and dressed."

"Yeah, in my bag." Tommy said nodding behind him. Rocky was sitting right next to it.

"Which ones you want Tommy?" Rocky asked.

"The red pant suit and the pink dress." Tommy replied. The girl finally began to settle down, both babies laid silently in Tommy's arms.

"Here ya go." Rocky said as he handed the clothes to Annie.

"Here let me take one of them." Tina said as he reached for the little girl. Tommy reluctantly let go of the baby. Everyone crowded around either Tommy or Tina to look at the precious bundles laying in their arms.

"I'm sorry to take them away from you all already. You can come with me Dr. Oliver and help with their first baths."

"What if the doctor comes in…"

"He'll know where you are." she cut him off. She stepped forward to take the baby girl back from Tina. "We'll be taking them to their new room soon. You all can see them there again. Kat will be there shortly too. It's room 342"

Tommy followed Annie, carrying his son as she carried his daughter. She led him to one of the back rooms with a small tub set up on the table and two basinets set nearby.

"We can start with the girl since I have her already. Just lay your son in one the basinets and then come over here to the tub." Tommy followed her instructions and gently laid his son in the bassinet and walked over to his daughter.

"She may scream a little, or she may get calm, each baby reacts differently. Place one hand on her behind and rest her head on your forearm. Use your other hand to wash the baby." She instructed as she unwrapped the infant. Tommy felt uncertain about this, but knew he would have to do it sooner or later. At least he had a pro with him to help.

Carefully and slowly Tommy bathed and dressed both his children. Annie even helped Tommy place a small pink ribbon in the girls little bit of hair. "Now they're ready to meet everyone again." she grinned as she began to push the boy's bassinet out of the room. "We can take them to their room. I'm sure the doctor will be along shortly." Tommy followed suit and pushed his daughter's bassinet out into the narrow hallway. He followed to the nurses station where she stopped. "I hope you don't mind. Everyone here is dying to see Kat's babies."

"I don't mind at all. You guys are like family to Kat." Tommy grinned as he picked up his daughter.

"It's boy!" Annie called out from her spot. Cheers could be heard from behind the station.

"Two boys?" Came a response after a moment.

"One boy and one girl! Come see!" It didn't take long for a crowd of nurses to gather around the two babies.

"Oh my, they're adorable. Kat will be so proud." one of the elder nurses smiled at Tommy. "Congratulations my dear. You're a father now!"

"Thank you." Tommy grinned before placing a kiss on the baby girls head.

"What are their names?" another nurse asked. Tommy paused.

"Kat and I hadn't made up our minds yet." Tommy admitted. "But I know Kat likes Alexis and Aidan."

"Those are perfect names!" came another nurses response.

"Well, people. We have to get these little ones to their room. I'm sure they're hungry. We've moved them and mommy into 342." Annie said as she laid the little boy back into the bassinet.

Tommy followed Annie to the elevator. They rode down to the third floor. As they made their way to the new room, they were stopped by staff from that floor. Each adoring the babies and congratulating Tommy. Finally they arrived at the room. Tommy's family and friends were there waiting.

"I stocked up the cupboard over here with bottles of milk. You don't need to put them in a fridge, they're safe to be kept at room temp, but you will want to warm them up. There's two bottle warmers. Make sure the water isn't below this line before you turn them on." Annie instructed as she turned both of them on. She reached in the cupboard and produced two small bottles. "They only take about ten minutes from the time you turn them on to the time the milk is ready. You don't want them too hot. Check the milk before feeding it to them. I'm sure that you're mother will help you. If you need any help just call me. I'm assigned to this room so don't hesitate to ask for help and I'll be in periodically to check on them." With that Annie left the room.

"Has the doctor been in yet?" Tommy asked.

"Not yet." Mitch said as he let the little boy grasp his finger. "He's a strong one."

"Well, we should get out of here. We don't want a whole lot of people in here when they bring Kat back." Tanya said. The others agreed. They each took a turn holding the babies and said their good-byes.

"Rocky, can I talk to you?" Tommy said as Rocky and Casey began to leave.

"Sure." Rocky shrugged. He let go of Casey's hand and walked over to Tommy. To his surprise Tommy hugged him.

"You have been such a true friend to Kat and me. I can't thank you enough for your friendship. You were willing to give up your life for Kat. I know she'd agree with me in asking you to be the godfather."

"Really? I get to be a godfather?"

"I'd be honored Rocky."

"For sure!" Rocky grinned. He picked up the little girl next to him. He kissed her head. "I'm your godfather! And yours too." Rocky looked over at the baby boy in Tina's arms. He then gently laid the baby back into the bassinet. "Take care Tommy. If you need anything you know my number."

"Thanks Rocky." Tommy waved to his friends as they left the room.

"So Tommy my dear, what are we going to call these precious little ones?" Tina asked.

"Kat's favorite names. Alexis and Aidan."

"Full names?" George asked.

"Well… Hmm… if the first names are Kat's favorite names then I should pick the middle names." Tommy stood silently thinking of names that would go with their new first names. Mitch began snapping pictures of the two babies as Tina and George fed the babies their bottles. "How about Alexis Rose Oliver and Aidan James Oliver?"

"Give your son your middle name?" George replied.

"I love them!" Tina squealed with joy.

"Katherine will love them too." Mitch nodded his approval.

"Aidan is asleep." Tina said as she laid the sleeping baby into the bassinet again.

"Alexis too." George replied. He however did not put the baby back. He settled back into the rocking chair and cuddled the baby girl closer.

"Looks like Grandpa is going to nap with her." Tina teased. Tommy just smiled at his parents. As overjoyed as he was to have his children now, he couldn't help but feel sad that Katherine was not there to cuddle and coo over the babies.

The door to the room opened suddenly and two people came in guiding a narrow bed. Katherine lay on the bed still unconscious. Although Tommy hadn't really expected her to come back awake or anything.

Dr. Staple came in behind them. "Well, everything seems to be just fine. The swelling is gone and we have removed the tubes. The twins are in great health. All in all, I say you made the right decision. Now Kat's body can focus on healing itself rather than nurturing the twins."

"But you still can't say if she'll wake up right?"

"I'm sorry I can't give you the straight forward answer that you want. Brain injuries are the hardest to predict. I'm very sorry."

"No, you've been honest in all of this. You never once fed me false hope. I can't thank you enough for everything that you've done for us." Tommy reached out and shook the doctors hand.

"I just wish I could have done more." Dr. Staple replied as he finally left the room. Tommy walked over to Kat and took her hand.

"Hey Angel Eyes, the twins are beautiful. We had one of each. You have your little girl, but have to come back for all three of us." Tommy said to her before kissing her forehead. "Kat baby, I can't live without you. Come back."


	10. Chapter 10

_**Author's Note:** Wow I can't believe how well this story seems to be doing. I think I have gotten more responses and favorite story adds than any other story I have. I'm hoping with the finish to this one being just around the corner that I can finish some of my unfinished ones. Unfortantly I am discovering that I am not an action writer, so I belive once "Nightmares" and "For Your Love" are done I'm hanging up my action pen... LOL well I have to work on that one for you icekrim91. After all it is done in a notebook, I just have to type and revise it a little. But for sure romance and maybe a little drama are going to be my specialities. I've got some great ideas for other Tommy/Kat fics as well as a few other couples. Just have to wait and see what I have in mind..._

_**Shoutouts:**_

_**zeopurple- **To flatter you even more, I love all of your stories that I have read. I'm not sure that I left a reveiw for all of them or not but I have read nearly all of yours especially Kat/Tommy ones. This chapter has the Tommy Nikki confrontation. I didn't make it as dramatic as I wanted but I am satisfied with it. And jsut a note to everyone, this is not the end of Nikki. I still have some plans for her... but I won't say any more than that._

_**sunshinebear01-** Just curious, where did you get triplets? I didn't think I said anything like that. hmmm. but I'll clear that up. Kat and Tommy had twins one boy, Aidan James, and one girl Alexis Rose. Those are my favorite names. Suprising that neither one of my baby boys are names Aidan... LOL instead I have a Devin Mitchell and a Jacob Russell! Hope I cleared any confusion and that you enjoy this chapter._

_**wondergirl4you-** No offense taken. Chapters 8 and 9 aren't my favorite ones, but they got me where I wanted to go with this story. I sure hope that it gets better for you. I know I like how it goes after that point. I still think that sappy romance is more my specialty, this is my first attempt at a well written drama. (I think I attempted before but failed miserably) Well anyway, hope that you approve of this chapter. I tried to put more emotion into it._

_**icekrim91**- Glad to hear that I brought back that spark! Like I said before, it's always awesome to know that my stories are truly enjoyed. I haven't gotten anything new posted, but I'm working on. I said before that I have found my disk of oneshots, but they were written a few years ago so I want to revise and edit them before posting. Just keep an eye out for anything new from me or I could send you a message when I do. Although my main goal is to finish my unfinished projects such as For Your Love and Nightmares. _

_**Bella-** it's always nice to have a new reviewer! Thank you! I'm glad that you like my story. I'm hoping that Kat will be fine too... (Oh wait I'm writting this huh? I already know.) LOL well it's not like this chapter won't tell you that. Enjoy!_

_**fudge2428- **Well just for you the next chapter is focusing on the friends rather than Kat and Tommy. I orginally didn't have that chapter, but I added it in after reading your review. I have been leaving their friends out of this story. Again though, Tommy and Nikki's meeting isn't as dramatic as I was thinking about makiing it, but I'll say it again. I am not done with Nikki yet... Well I hope that you find this chapter alright._

_**DistantDreamer07-** Again, new reviewer are always appreciated Welcome! I'm glad that you love this story. I have loved writting it. Hopefully the ending will be to everyones liking, and it's just around the corner. I think it'll be three more chapters maybe a forth... we'll see. Thanks for the review. _

* * *

Tommy sat in the uncomfortable chair waiting to see the one person that he truly did not wish to see. Suddenly a door opened and in walked a familiar redhead in handcuffs. "Nikki." Tommy nodded to her as she sat across the table from him.

"What the hell do you want Tommy?" Nikki spat out. She had come to hate the man that she once loved.

"I… I came to say I'm sorry." Tommy finally managed to choke out.

"_You're_ sorry?" Nikki raised an eyebrow.

"I was such a jerk to you. I cheated on you, I treated you unfairly, I led you on and then I left in a bad way…"

"There's never a good way to shatter someone's world Tommy." she huffed. Tommy just stared at her. She seemed so lost, so confused, so… _broken._

Tommy instinctively reached out and took her hand. "I know it's too late, but I am so sorry for putting you through all of this. I wish that I had listened to my heart before all of this. I didn't mean to led you on…"

"Then what were you doing Tommy?" Nikki asked. He could tell she was trying not to let the tears fall.

"I was hoping that you could help me move past Katherine. Nikki, I…"

"You weren't over her when we got married huh?"

"No." Tommy released her hand and let them drop to his lap as he stared at the floor.

"Then why?"

"Because I was hoping that I would fall in love with you like I did Kat. She was there for me when Kimberly left me. She healed my heart and I fell in love with her. I was hoping that eventually you and I could have been like that…"

"Except that Kat came back!" Nikki bit her lip as her green eyes lit with a fire. "Why couldn't you have told me instead of going behind my back? I may have hated you _and her _and I may have overreacted, but I had the right to know that my husband wasn't in love with me! You made this worse by not telling me! For a whole year Tommy! A whole year! You were sleeping with her and I had no idea!"

"Nikki.."

"You should have told me…" she whispered. Tommy looked at her and bit his lip. He had wronged this woman in so many ways, now her life hung in the balance along side Katherine's.

Tommy released a sigh. "I can't be any more sorry Nikki, for everything."

"Sorry came a little too late… I hope she dies." Nikki spat out. Her sister had told her that Kat was still in a coma, but the twins were delivered two weeks ago, safe and healthy. "Maybe then you'll know a _little_ of the heartache that I have."

Tommy's eyes went wide. _Did I break her so bad that she feels no remorse?_

"Yes, you broke me that badly." Nikki said as if she had been reading his mind. "This is all your fault and I don't accept your apology. Live with that!" She remained silent as she finally stood from the table and walked toward the guard to be taken back to her cell.

Tommy watched her leave. He had known about her temper and selfish nature, but now faced with her unremorseful side… But she was right, everything happening was his fault. His only hope was that someday that both Nikki and Katherine could forgive him for the mess he had made of everyone's life.

* * *

"_Katherine. Katherine, wake up honey." a familiar male voice called out. _

"_John?" Kat mumbled as she opened her eyes._

"_Hi there gorgeous." John smiled at her. His bright blue eyes sparkled against the clear blue sky. The light breeze lightly ruffling his light brown hair. _

"_This… You… Am I dead?"_

"_No you're not dead." John laughed. _

"_But you're dead, how can I be talking to you?" Kat pondered aloud. Suddenly the memory of the car crash entered her mind. "My babies!"_

"_They're fine Katherine. Just relax. I'm here to help find your way back."_

"_My way back?"_

"_You're in a coma." John explained._

"_How long?"_

"_So far it's been a month. Your body is starting to heal. It's time to help you go back."_

"_Kat, baby, I can't live without you. Come back." Tommy's voice drifted on the air. _

"_Tommy?!" She screamed into the empty space. _

"_He never left your side. He's so devoted to you." John said from behind her. "And you never stopped loving him."_

"_John… I…"_

"_There's nothing to say Katherine. Things worked out they way they did. Now I get to watch over you and your future family. You have a son and a daughter. She'll look just like you."_

"_How do I get back?"_

"_Follow your heart… and for what it's worth. I loved you very much Katherine."_

"_I loved you too John, just…"_

"_Just not in the way that you love Tommy." He saw Katherine look down at the ground ashamed of her feelings. "Katherine. You don't have anything to worry about. Things like that happen. You are meant to be with Tommy, I was just a mile marker in your road back to him. I have come to understand this. Please, don't blame yourself. I don't." He smiled at her before gently kissing her cheek. He let go of her hand and slowly walked away from her to disappear into thin air. _

"_Please come back to me Angel Eyes." She heard Tommy's voice again. She turned around in a circle trying to decide which way to turn._

"_Tommy, I'm here! I won't leave you!" she called into the air. As the words left her lips she felt a squeeze on her hand. She looked down at her hand to see nothing there. She shrugged it off and continued to try talking to Tommy. "I love you…" The squeeze on her hand got a little tighter. "Tommy's holding my hand!" She exclaimed to herself._

"_Angel Eyes, please wake up." _

"_I'm trying to come back! Help me home!" Kat called into the air again. She paused thinking about what John had said. "If I follow my heart it will always lead right back to Tommy… Tommy's my heart!" Kat's eyes went wide. She had to follow Tommy!_

"_God Kat, Alexis looks just like you. She's so beautiful." She could hear the tears in Tommy's voice. "Aidan looks like me, but has your personality. They're both so gorgeous. Please come back to all of us."_

"_Keep talking to me Tommy. I'm coming home!" Kat called feeling as if she were being pulled. _

"_Come back Katherine. I love you too much to say good-bye."_

"_Lead me home my love."_

* * *

Tommy sat next to Kat's bed holding their son to his chest at the same time he held her hand. He talked gently to her, asking her to come back. He told her of their children. He told her of her father and his parents. He told her of everything that was happening in the world.

"Please Angel Eyes, I can't live without you. Come back to us." Tommy said giving her hand a gentle squeeze. Aidan started to fuss and Tina came quickly to Tommy's side to take the baby boy.

"I'll take him baby. You've been on your feet for the last two days straight." Tina said as she gathered the precious bundle into her arms.

"Thanks mom." Tommy gave her a weak smile as he again took hold of Katherine's hand. Thoughts of his conversation with Nikki ran through his head. _No, she won't die. She's too strong for that. She'll come back to me. "_Come back Katherine. I love you too much to say good-bye."

Tommy rested his head on the back of her hand still clasping it in his own hands. He felt a gentle squeeze on his hand and his head shot up. _I'm just overly tired and overly hopeful. _He tried to reason with himself.

After a few minutes he had himself convinced that it was only his imagination, but then it happened again. "Kat!" Tommy said excitedly. He quickly rose to his feet, standing at the side of her bed kissing her hand and trying to encourage her to squeeze his hand again.

"Tommy?" Mitch called as he laid the sleeping baby girl in her basinet. "What's going on?" He had noticed Tommy practically jump out of his seat a few moments before and wondered what was going on.

"She squeezed my hand!" Tommy yelled in his excitement.

"She did?" George asked moving over next to his son.

"Twice!"

"Could it be…" Tina let her question trail off as she too made her way over to the side of the bed with Aidan still curled up in her arms.

"Kat baby, wake up!" Tommy said again. No sooner did he speak than did she grip his hand again. "Three times! Dad, can you call the doctor or the nurse or somebody?!"

George didn't give a response, he just quickly left the room. Mitch moved over to the other side of the bed and took Kat's other hand. "Pumpkin, you need to wake up. Open you eyes sweetheart." Tommy could see the disappointment on his face as Katherine did not respond to him.

"Please Angel Eyes, come back." Tommy coaxed again. Kat, in response, gave a light squeeze. Mitch let a few tears run down his cheeks as the smile on his face grew larger. She was returning to them. Tommy saw his mother in much the same state.

"Your father says that Katherine is squeezing your hand." a nurse called from the doorway as she followed George.

"Four times." Tommy grinned trying to hold back the tears he felt welling up.

"She's responding to Tommy." Mitch added. The nurse gave a nod and came to the bedside. She took out her penlight and began checking her eyes.

"Well, this a good sign. Her pupils are starting to respond to the light." She gave a smile as she let Kat's lids fall closed again. "May I?" she asked as she reached for Kat's hand that Tommy clung too. Tommy nodded and placed Kat's delicate hand into the nurses equally small and delicate hands. "What were you doing when she responded?"

"Talking to her." Tommy replied.

"She didn't respond when I talked to her." Mitch said never taking his eyes off his only daughter.

"Would you mind talking to her again?" the nurse asked. Tommy nodded.

"Come on Angel Eyes, wake up. I know you're there. Just open your eyes." Tommy cooed next to her ear. The nurse looked up in shock.

"She is responding! I thought at first it might have been a reflex, but she's responding! I'll go call Dr. Staple." She rushed out of the room without another word.

"She's really coming back!" Tommy grinned before kissing her forehead. _Now if she would just open her eyes._

As if a mind reader Kat's eyes began to flutter slowly at first, but then faster until Tommy was staring right into her beautiful sapphire eyes. Tommy let his tears fall as he stared at the most beautiful sight he had seen since his children were born. "Hi." He whispered. It was the only word he managed to get out. He watched as she seemed to struggle moving her mouth. He could tell he was mouthing 'hi' back to him, but was unable to speak.

Mitch leaned in and kissed Kat's cheek. His tears falling as well. "You had us all scared to death pumpkin." George wrapped his arms around Tina who was still clinging to the sleeping baby.

"Dr. Staple will be here in twenty minutes…" the nurse began as she came back in the room. She stopped in mid-sentence once she realized that Katherine's eyes were open. "Oh my!" She rushed over to her and began checking her vitals and reflexes as best she could.

After a small examination the nurse left the room quickly again reminding them that the doctor was on his way. Tommy slowly raised the head of the bed so Kat was sitting up enough to see the babies. He gently took the baby boy from Tina.

"This is Aidan." Tommy grinned as he sat on the edge of the bed next to Kat. She gave a weak smile and attempted to reach up to take the baby's tiny hand. Mitch saw her struggling and took hold of her wrist, lifting it so that she could touch her son.

Katherine studied her baby boy for a few moments before Tommy handed the baby back to his mother. He disappeared from Kat's view for a moment but quickly returned with Alexis. "This is Alexis, our daughter Kat. You have your baby girl." Again Mitch held her wrist so that she was able to rub her thumb over the little girl's tiny hand.

"So beautiful." she finally said. Her voice was low and raspy, just barely audible.

"It's good to see you back in the land of the living Ms. Hillard." Dr Staple said as he walked into the room. "You have such beautiful children, I'm glad to see that you could be here to enjoy them."

He quickly moved over to the bedside and held out his penlight. He shone it in her eyes had her follow his finger. "Well you have a long road to recovery. After a month and a half in bed, your muscles have begun to atrophy despite our best attempts to keep range of motion. Tommy here stretched your muscles at least three times a day. You're lucky to have someone like him Ms Hillard." Dr Staple smiled at Tommy. "I don't want to remove your feeding tube just yet. We need to make sure that you can handle food first, it'll be a couple days, but for now you can have sips of water and ice chips. I'm also going to set you up an appointment with the therapy department. Hopefully we can get you up and going soon."

"Thank you Dr. Staple. For everything that you have done for us." Tommy said sincerely.

"I just did my job Dr. Oliver. I'm just glad that your story can have a happy ending." Dr Staple smiled as he extended his hand toward Tommy. Tommy took it with a smile and gave it a firm shake. Dr Staple then turned back to Kat. "Now, I don't want to you to strain yourself. Try your best to just relax and rest until therapy is here to work with you and for heaven's sake _don't_ try and get out of bed."

Kat remained silent still unable to get her voice working, she just gave a weak nod. _I can barely move let alone get out of bed. _She thought to herself. The doctor, satisfied with her nod, left the room. Tommy again took his place next to Kat and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"You feel up to visitors?" Tommy asked. Kat again gave a weak smile and nod knowing that her friends would love to see her. "I'm just going to make a few calls. I'll be right back."

Tommy began walking away and the suddenly turned back to her and hugged her close. He slowly sobbed into her hair and whispered against her ear. "I was so scared that I lost you, Kat. I have never felt so helpless or useless. I love you so much."

Kat drew on all her inner strength and brought her arms up around his neck. "I love you too." She managed to whisper back. Tommy finally pulled back and looked at her, unashamed of the tears that streaked down his face. She let her hands slip from his neck and brought her hand up to his cheek. Tommy placed his hand over hers against his face. "I love you too." She repeated a little stronger. Tommy finally let her go wiping his face with the back of his hand.

He took his cell phone out of his pocket as he walked out into the hallway. For the first time in the last six weeks, Tommy felt that everything was going to be okay.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Shoutouts: **_

_**icekrim91**__- Sorry the last chapter wasn't as long as you heped. I just couldn't really think of anything more to put into it. I'm glad that I still have your attention for this story. I have to say of all the darn stories that I have on here that this is quickly becoming my favorite. I spend all my time working on this one instead of the couple I've had on here for a couple years LOL_

_**fudge2428-**__ well here's the chapter I wrote for you! All about their friends. Take into consideration that when I wrote this story a few years ago it was around Christmas time so I hope ya'll don't mind a little Christmas time in March! It's not as long as I was hoping I could make it, but it did give me a chance to throw in a bridge to a scene in an upcoming chapter. Hope you enjoy this Chapter!_

_**DistantDreamer07-**__ Well better that you join a story late and know it's got an ending than be with one from the beginning and have it never finished like a few I was following. That always disappointments me so much! Well anyway, regardless of you joining us late in the story I'm glad to have you enjoying my story. Thanks for taking the time to review! Enjoy!_

_**zeopurple-**__ Yeah it wasn't what I had envisioned either, but I'm not done with Nikki. So hopefully I can make it up to you. This chapter is just kind of filler piece to start bringing in the other characters. They've been feeling a little left out according to fudge2428 LOL Well hope you like!_

_**CoolDiva-**__ Wow thanks for ALL the comments! I'm glad to see that you have joined us for this story. I sure hope that I can continue to keep your interested and coming back! _

_Without further delay I introduce to you all Chapter 11!!_

* * *

Rocky and Casey were sitting on the couch watching TV cuddled up in each others arms. "Rocky, do you realize that Christmas is just twelve days away?" Casey asked suddenly.

Rocky looked a little shocked at first. "I guess I had forgotten how close it was With everything going on with Kat…"

"I know what you mean. Thanksgiving came and went, we hardly celebrated. It was kind of hard to be thankful when one of our best friends was laying in a coma. Now Christmas is around the corner. We haven't even started our Christmas shopping…"

"We have my godchildren to go shopping for." Rocky grinned. "We should get some poinsettias for Kat's room and maybe a small Christmas tree to sit on her nightstand."

"That's a great idea Rocky!" Casey exclaimed. With that she jumped up from the couch and grabbed her purse off the coat rack. She began slipping on her shoes.

"You want to go right now?" Rocky asked

"Of course. I'm in a shopping mood. Let's go. We've only got twelve days to get this all done." Casey grinned. It had been the first genuine smile Casey had managed since Kat's accident.

Rocky complied and got off the couch to slip on his own shoes. He took Casey's hand as they walked out of the house making sure to lock the door though. "So what should we get the twins?" He asked.

"Is that what everyone is going to call them? 'The Twins'? For heaven's sake Rocky, they have names." Casey teased.

"Well, 'the twins'. is faster to say that Aidan and Alexis." Rocky tried to defend himself. However, he realized he was in a loosing battle with his soon to be wife. "Alright. How about AJ and Lexi?"

"AJ?"

"You know, Aidan Jacob."

"Rocky, your too much." Casey playfully rolled her eyes as she got into the passenger side of Rocky's silver Honda Civic.

"Yeah, in more ways than one." Rocky sent her a lopsided grin as he climbed behind the wheel. Casey rasied an eyebrow knowing exactly what he was insinuating,

"If you use the term, 'hung like a horse' to describe yourself again I'm going to make you sleep in a barn with the horses." Casey threatened.

"Hey now! Don't insult Mr. Peepee!" Rocky gasped in mock horror,

"You call it Mr. Peepee?" Casey bust out laughing.

"No not really. I just knew it would make you laugh. I call him Rocky Jr,"

"Rocky!" Casey shook her head. Her life with Rocky was going to be an interesting one that was for sure. They made small talk trying to decided what to buy for the twins for Christmas as well as something for Tommy to try and cheer him up in spite of Katherine's condition.

Rocky parked the car in the parking lot of the mall. "So you think that we can convince Tommy to bring Aidan and Alexis to our house for Christmas dinner? We can invite his parents and Kat's dad. We just have to get Tommy out of that hospital for more than an hour."

"Well, if we don't have Christmas dinner on Christmas, we might be able to. I'm sure that he'll want to spnd Christmas with Kat. Even if she's not really there."

"Oh, I guess that's true." Casey replied. She slipped her small hand into Rocky's larger firmer hand. "I'm so glad that we can finally spend Christmas together."

"Do you realize that we've been together through three Christmas's but have yet to spend one _together_?"

"That what I just thinking about."

"Next year we'll be husband and wife at Christmas time."

"You know Rocky. I've been thinking…" Casey was cut short as Rocky's cell phone starting ringing.

"Hey it's Tommy." Rocky said as he flipped open the phone. "Hey Tommy, everything okay?"

"_Rocky! Things couldn't get any better!"_

"What's going on?"

"_She's back Rocky! Kat's awake!"_

"No joking?! Kat's back?"

"_I wouldn't joke about that Rocky and you know it. I was never so happy to see her sapphire eyes. She's still pretty weak and has almost no voice, but she's awake!"_

"Damn Tommy. I don't know what else to say. Casey and I will be up there in a little while! See ya then." Rocky closed his phone as a huge grin covered his face.

"Kat's awake?!" Casey squealed forgetting all about what she was going to talk to Rocky about.

"Yeah! Let's get that mini Christmas tree and poinsettias for Kat. We can shop for the babies later. I just want to go see Kat."

"I agree. We'll shop later!" Casey nodded as they hurried into the mall to find the two items for Katherine's room.

* * *

Tanya hummed along with her Christmas music as she finished wrapping her last present. She had finished her shopping a couple days before and finally was now done wrapping them. Adam was due home any minute and she couldn't wait to see his face when he saw the decorating was completely finished.

She set the present she finished wrapping along with the other's going to the hospital for the twins, Tommy, and Kat. _Kat._ Tanya felt her chest tighten at the thought of her best friend. This was her children's first Christmas and she wouldn't get to experience it with them. She longed to see her friends shinning blue eyes and hear her joyful laugh.

Tanya sat down next to the small pile of presents and pulled her knees up to her chest. _I shouldn't have treated Kat so bad in the beginning. I can't believe what I said to her. 'Have an abortion Kat!' Jesus, what the hell was I thinking?! Why should I have cared if Tommy and Nikki's marriage fell apart? It did anyway._

So many thoughts ran through her mind. All of which involved Kat and Tommy. Tanya had gotten herself so involved in keeping Tommy and Nikki together she never stopped to think about how much Kat had loved Tommy. What kind of friend was she? Yet Kat had forgiven her immediately, asked her to be the godmother of her children, and be the matron of honor at her wedding.

Tanya thought of how Kat was laying the hospital right at that moment, fighting for her life. Everyone unsure if she would ever wake up. She rested her head down on her knees and let the tears fall down. She never even heard Adam come into the house.

Suddenly Tanya felt strong arms wrapping around her. Adam lifted her into his lap and hugged her close whispered encouraging words as he rocked her back and forth. "It's okay Tan. Everything will be just fine."

"Adam. I was so horrible to Kat."

"But you made up. Look at everything you two have done together before her accident." Adam replied.

"But I shouldn't have gotten so mad at her before. I mean, I tried so hard to push her and Tommy together in high school…"

"Tan, Kat forgave you. You should forgive yourself. It's in the past and can't be changed. If Kat could let it go you should too."

"I know your right, I just can't help but think if Kat…"

"Kat will be just fine Tanya. She'll wake up."

"You should so sure."

"She'll come to Tanya. Kat's a fighter. She's strong. She'll find her way back to all of us. I don't think that she would want to leave her beautiful children or Tommy for that matter. Not after what they have gone through to be together. Kat won't give up."

"You're right Adam." Tanya finally gave her husband a smile. She stood up and offered her hand to him.

"By the way. The house looks great." Adam smiled as he walked over to the tree sitting the corner. He noticed Tanya had hung their stockings on the wall next to the tree, but what was written on the stockings caught his eye. "Mommy and Daddy?" Adam turned back to look at his wife with wide eyes. "Tanay are you…"

"Pregnant? Yes!"

"Wow! We're going to be parents! What a Christmas present!" Adam quickly rushed over to Tanya and wrapped his arms around her as he pressed his lips to hers. The sudden sound of the phone made them both jump apart. "I'll get it."

Adam walked over to the end table where the phone was resting. "Hello?… Tommy how's everything?… No way!… Wow!… Yeah, we'll be there shortly… Awesome man. See you in a little while. Bye Tommy."

"What's going on?" Tanya asked.

"Kat just woke up." Adam grinned. "Now this really is the best day in the world. We're going to be parents and our friend just came back to us!"

"Come on Adam, I have to see for myself!" Tanya called back, she was already at the door slipping on her jacket. Adam continued to smile as he hurried over to his wife.

* * *

Jason sat in his patrol car watching the road for any speeders. So far there hadn't been hardly any cars on this street. He didn't mind, since his mind was else where. Kim and Jason had gotten into a fight the night before about Nikki.

Jason felt that Nikki should be prosecuted for three counts of attempted murder, while Kim felt Nikki should be let off with reckless endangerment. Kimberly may have decided that Nikki wasn't a true friend and couldn't really be trusted, but she understood that Nikki had been hurt and probably lost her mind. Most she just hoped that Nikki could get the help she needed.

**Flashback----------------------**

"_Jason, her life was just shattered and someone else stepped right into her place." Kimberly argued._

"_Kim, things like that happen in life. But normal people don't go around trying to kill pregnant women. She planned that Kim."_

"_Nikki just needs some help." _

"_I thought you didn't want anything to do with her after what she said about Tommy."_

"_I may not want to be her friend, but I do understand where she's coming from!" Kim shot back._

"_And I know the law Kim. She planned that attack on Kat. She was planning on killing Kat and those babies! She deserves life in prison. She's a danger to the world."_

"_Not the world Jason. She lost control of herself once she realized there was no chance for her to get Tommy back. She just snapped Jason."_

"_I don't care if she just snapped or what! She tried to kill innocent children Kim. Babies that weren't even born yet!"_

"_She needs to get some help Jason. I'm asking you to use your influence to get her the help she needs so she doesn't sit in jail for the next thirty years."_

"_I won't do it Kim. She deserves life."_

"_What does Tommy say about it?"_

"_I haven't asked him he's opinion. Besides, he doesn't have a say in it. The investigators and lawyers have the decision."_

"_You're giving up? Just like that? I thought we were supposed to protect the innocent and weak." Kim hollered again._

"_Yeah, Alexis and Aidan are the innocent and weak here Kim. Nikki tried to kill them before they even got a chance to live."_

"_She's a victim too! Tommy and Kat both had a hand in destroying her life. Everything she had wanted with Tommy, Kat suddenly had. Then they had the nerve to flaunt an engagement right away…"_

"_Why are you so upset for Nikki? Again you said nearly three months ago that you didn't want to talk about Nikki anymore, you were done with her."_

"_Because I know where she's coming from." Kimberly said. "I just want to see that she gets help instead of the book thrown at her."_

_Jason suddenly realized why Kimberly wanted to protect Nikki. "You were still in love with Tommy when he got with Kat huh?"_

"_Yeah." She whispered turning away from Jason._

"_You felt that Kat had kind of taken your life away from you?"_

"_In a sense. I mean I did leave Tommy for someone else, but seeing him with Kat had hurt. Then they got engaged right out of high school. I had always thought that would be me… I can understand the feelings that drove Nikki to do what she did. I'm just glad that I had self control and support. She didn't, that's why it ended like this for her. She needs help. I got that help back then and I want to make sure that Nikki gets it now."_

**End Flashback------------------------**

Jason shook his head again trying to decide if it would be disloyal to Tommy and Kat if he did as Kim wished. Would Tommy disagree and want maximum charges brought against Nikki, or would he be more forgiving like Kat, and got with the minimum charges. So many things swirled in his had about Tommy, Kat, Nikki, and Kimberly.

His cell phone ringing brought him out of his thoughts. He recognized the ringtone as his home. "Hey babe." Jason greeted.

"_Jason, what time can you get out of there?"_

"My shift isn't over for another four hours hun. What's wrong?"

"_Nothing's wrong! Kat's awake and I was hoping we could go see her together!"_

"Kat's awake?! That's awesome! But I don't think that I can get away. You could go see her and I'll come up after I get off work."

"_I'll wait for you baby. Besides, everyone else will be up there too. We can visit later, when everyone else has left."_

"Okay, I'll come straight home and change clothes. We can take up their Christmas presents when we go visit."

"_Okay, sounds good Jase. I'll see you when you get home. I love you."_

"I love you too Kim." Jason smiled as he ended his phone call. _Well now that Kat's awake, I suppose it wouldn't hurt to talk to our prima ballerina alone without Kim or Tommy. After all, she's the victim here. But I'll wait a while_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Shoutouts:**_

_**fudge2428- **__I'm glad that you enjoyed the last chapter. I decided to expand a little more on their friends. I worked around Rocky finally telling Casey about being a ranger. I went into detail about their life choices for careers. I kind of felt like I should make it realistic and hardly anyone is doing what they wanted when they were in high school. Life happens and dreams change. Lol_

_**cooldiva-**__ I'm so glad that you thought Rocky and Casey were funny. I always thought that if Rocky weren't with Aisha (Which I pair him with more often than not) he would be with someone with a sense of humor similar to his own. Casey is so much to write, I'm thinking that I'll use her again in another fic that I have in mind, or even make a fic about Rocky and Casey as the main couple rather than the background couple. They sure would have a life of laughs._

_**zeopurple-**__ I think it's Rocky's sense of humor that makes him ideal to nickname kids. LOL In this chapter you'll find out what Rocky nicknamed Jason and Kim's son. (Who I realized while editing this chapter hasn't been mentioned before, oops). So I guess I'll make that point clear. Kimberly and Jason have a three year old son names Jonathan. As for Nikki, just have to wait and see what I do with her._

_**DistantDream01-**__ Glad that you liked the last chapter. Hope this one is up to par as well. Thanks for taking the time to review._

_**Lila-**__ The end is coming, only a couple more chapters left. The next few chapters will deal with consequences for Nikki and Kat getting home. I have the ending pretty much worked out. Hope you enjoy this chapter._

_**Vinatageranger-**__ There's still more to come with Nikki and I've been working on a scene with Tommy and Kat talking about what they did to Nikki. Hopefully it will keep that realistic effect. I'm very happy that you are still reading my fic. I know that I didn't really impress you at the beginning, but thanks for sticking around and putting up with me. LOL Hope you enjoy_

_**icekrim91-**__ Glad to hear that you're okay. Car crashes are scary as hell. Also, Kim and Kat will be just fine. They'll have a chance to talk in the next chapter. Again, glad to hear that you're okay. Thanks for taking the time to review and hope you enjoy this chapter._

_**JasonLeeScottFan-**__ Glad to see you back with us! Been a while since I got a review from you. LOL All I'll say about Nikki is… Just have to keep reading. LOL I thought that Tanya and Adam deserved a little bit of my attention. I hardly have written anything about them and I absolutely love them together. They're too cute! They have a little backstory in this chapter which will continue on. Hope you enjoy! Thanks for taking the time to review for all the chapters. Hope you like this chapter!_

* * *

Katherine smiled weakly at Tanya and Adam as they stood by her bed. Tommy sat on the bed next to her wrapping his arms around her, which helped her to hold her arms around their son. She really didn't have the strength to hold her own baby, but she wouldn't admit that to anyone in the room other than Tommy. She wasn't one to show any weakness.

"God Kat, you had us all scared. The doctors weren't sure if you would ever wake up." Tanya cried unable to hold back her tears. Adam wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Kat frowned at her friend, wishing she could hug her to comfort her.

"I'm fine." Kat managed to say in a raspy whisper.

"Do you want some more water Kat?" Mitch asked from her left side. Kat simply nodded. Her father held out a cup with a straw. He held it steady as he pressed the straw to her lips.

"Hey there miss dancer lady!" Rocky called as he and Casey walked into the room. He set down the poinsettias on her bedside stand and turned to face her. "Think you finally got enough beauty rest?"

"Rocky!" Tanya gasped horrified at his joke. Tommy looked at him with wide eyes as Adam just rolled his eyes. Casey walked over to him and punched his arm before setting the mini Christmas tree next to the poinsettias. To everyone's amazement Kat actually began to laugh.

"I suppose I could always use a couple more weeks." she said with a little stronger voice. Rocky was the only one to laugh at her joke.

"More like a couple years." Rocky teased as he placed a gentle kiss on her cheek.

"Ugh, and here I thought I was super model material after all this time."

"That's not even funny you two." Tommy grumbled. But again Kat managed another laugh. Despite everything Kat was in a lighthearted mood. Tanya and Adam laughed as well, not at the small jokes between Rocky and Kat, but at the look Tommy wore on his face as he spoke.

"Relax Tommy. Katty's laughing about it." Mitch replied lightly chuckling himself.

"I'm sorry Tommy." Rocky shrugged.

"You don't have to be sorry." Kat said before giving Tommy a glare. Aidan suddenly let out a cry. Tommy kicked himself into father mode, taking the small infant from Kat's weak grip and walking over to the other side of the room with him. He took a bottle out of the warmer and checked the temperature. Finally satisfied he set himself down in a rocking chair with his baby boy and started to feed him. George sat in the other rocking chair napping with Alexis sleeping on his chest.

"It won't be long before she wakes up too." Tommy said nodding toward his daughter.

"I'll take her when she wakes up." Casey suggested.

"Oh Kat, he's such a good father." Tanya said as she sat down in Tommy's now vacant spot on the bed.

"I just wish I could do more." Kat whispered. Tanya reached over and hugged her friend.

"You will. You just need some time to heal. It won't be long before you're up and going." Tanya tried to assure her friend. Kat gave her a small smile a and nodded.

"Thanks Tan. I needed to hear that."

"Tanya is right pumpkin. Oh that reminds me. Dr Staple said that if your therapy session goes well tomorrow we can probably get you home by next week. Just in time for Christmas!"

"That's awesome!" Rocky cheered. "We're totally going to have a Christmas party!"

"Yeah, we can welcome the twins and celebrate your recovery Kat." Adam added. "What do you think?"

"I think we shouldn't jump the gun." Tommy said from his place across the room. "We don't know for sure if Kat will be getting out of here next week or not."

"Oh spoilsport." Kat mumbled causing Tanya to giggle.

"Since when is Tommy the voice of logic?" Rocky quipped. Tanya and Kat giggled even more.

"Humph." Was Tommy's only response as he set the bottle to the side. He carefully draped Aidan over his shoulder and began patting his back.

"Oh Tommy, you look so adorable with your son." Casey squealed. "What a good daddy you are." Her hazel danced with pure joy. Tommy knew that Rocky was indeed a lucky man to have captured the heart of such a lovely woman.

Alexis began to wail signaling that she too was in need of some nutrition. George began to stir but Casey quickly retrieved the screaming baby from his arms. "You can sleep some more Mr. Oliver, I've got Alexis." George nodded his sleepy head and closed his eyes again. He hadn't slept much in the last couple of days since it was his turn to help Tommy with the twins. George, Tina, and Mitch were taking turns staying over at the hospital with Tommy to help take care of the twins. The chairs weren't very comfortable for sleeping and having two crying babies left little time for sleep.

"Dad, why don't you go back to my place, Mom's there right now. I'm sure you could use the sleep. We had a long night and that rocking chair isn't all that comfortable."

"You sure you don't mind Tommy. I don't want to leave you alone with the kids." George replied without opening his eyes.

"Dad, look around. I've got lots of people here. Go ahead and go get some sleep." Tommy replied.

"Well when you put it that way… I suppose a good nap on a nice fluffy bed…" George wearily stood from the chair.

"Whoa there George. I think I better drive you." Mitch said leaving Kat's side.

"I'll be okay Mitch." George argued.

"You're practically asleep on your feet. We're not as young as we used to be you know." Mitch laughed. "Besides, I've been here all day too. Come on, I'll make dinner you and Tina."

"You're gonna cook Mr. H?" Rocky's face lit up. Everyone knew that Mitch Hillard was an excellent cook and that Rocky loved Mitch's cooking only slightly less than his own mothers. Rocky managed to swindle his way into staying for dinner at Kat's more than once during high school.

"Somebody slap him for me." Casey groaned. She would have smacked him herself but she was currently feeding Alexis. Adam reached out and slapped the back of Rocky's head causing everyone in the room to chuckle.

"Ow. What was that for?" Rocky asked as he gave Adam and scowl.

"For thinking with your stomach again." Casey replied.

"It would be a miracle if Rocky _didn't_ think with his stomach." Tanya quipped. Rocky just made a pouting face and crossed his arms.

"If you really want Rocky, I'll save you a plate. Just stop by Kat and Tommy's on your way home." Mitch said as he and George left the room.

"See. Mr. H Totally loves me!" Rocky grinned. Casey just rolled her eyes.

"You know, Dad always made double the amount of food when you were at our house because somehow you always managed to stay till dinner." Kat said.

"What can I say? The man has serious cooking skill." Rocky beamed. Kat just smiled and rolled her eyes.

"You know, I'm surprised as hell that you didn't become a chef or something Rocky." Tommy said he gently laid his sleeping son into the bassinet.

"Yeah well… I thought about it…"

"Rocky got in trouble at cooking school for taking too many tastes of his dishes. He hardly had anything to serve by the time he was done." Adam laughed. Rocky shot him yet another glare.

"I didn't even know you went to cooking school." Kat said in pure amazement.

"Yeah I started. I only lasted the first semester. I dropped out." Rocky shrugged. "I guess I'm just meant to eat the food not make it."

"You're still a pretty good cook." Casey commented.

"It all worked out for you." Tommy shrugged. "You make an awesome sales rep."

"yeah yeah, I know. I'm good at my job." Rocky replied.

"That's an understatement." Adam huffed. "You're the best at your job Rocky. How many people make vice president on their branch in only four years?"

"I'm the first." Rocky once again was grinning. He worked for an insurance company that specialized in selling insurance to businesses. Rocky had quickly climbed the ladder earning his top floor office and the title vice president in just four years after graduating with a business degree.

"I don't think any of us are doing what we thought we would be doing." Kat said.

"Kat's right. Do you guys remember all the dreams we had in high school?" Tanya mused.

"Yeah, Tommy was going to be some hot shot racecar driver." Adam chuckled. "Kind of fizzled out after the first year."

"Hey now. I didn't fizzle out! I was still pretty hot. I just decided that I needed something to fall back on. Seeing my teammate after his crash… I just didn't want to end up like him. He had nothing left, no backup plan." Tommy explained. During his first year on the circuit Tommy's teammate was involved in a crash that left him unable to race again. Tommy then realized how easy it was for everything to slip away from you in that career. He enrolled in school after the ending of the season saying that he would return after he had a degree, but he never did.

"Why didn't you decide to go back to racing after you got your degree?" Adam asked.

"I was offered a spot on Anton Mercers team for a top secret dig. Well…"

"Ah yeah. Reefside." Adam replied knowing what Tommy was referring to.

"You know it's still hard to believe that you're a doctor." Rocky teased.

"I earned that title, thank you very much." Tommy said as he sat on the other side of Kat from Tanya. He wrapped his arms around her again.

"Yeah, and he never lets anyone forget it." Kat mumbled to which everyone laughed except for Tommy.

"So I never asked Tanya, but since we're on the subject…" Rocky started.

"Why aren't I living in Los Angeles sitting on some recording contracts?"

"Yeah."

"I wasn't as popular as I though I would be. I had few offers but none of them seemed like they were in favor of me. In the end I guess I realized that the recording industry wasn't for me. Plus it's not exactly family friendly. Having kids and being in that world just wouldn't mix well."

"Hey for what it's worth, you make an excellent DJ." Rocky commented.

"Thank Rocky."

"Yeah, I played your morning show for Kat everyday." Tommy said gesturing to the radio on the table. Casey joined the group having finally gotten Alexis back to sleep. She slipped into Rocky's arms pressing her back against his chest.

"Oh that's so sweet Tommy." Kat said with a tear in her eye. Tommy hugged her to him and kissed the top of her head. "You're just too wonderful."

"I'd do anything for you Angel Eyes. I mean that, anything."

"Aw. Tommy and Kat sitting in a tree…"

"You finish that and you'll regret it." Casey said as her hand drifted behind her back. Rocky's eyes grew wide, it didn't take a genius to realize what Casey had her hand on.

"I'll be a good boy now mommy." Rocky said in a childlike tone.

"Remember that." Casey grinned wildly as she released Rocky.

"Whipped." Tommy coughed.

"Oh your one to talk." Adam pointed out. "All Kat had to do was lick her lips and you came running with a glass of water."

"Can I help it if I know when my lady is thirsty?" Tommy replied seriously.

"Face it Tommy, Kat has you wrapped around her little finger." Adam replied. Kat just grinned knowing that Adam was right. Tommy did everything she ever asked of him. In fact he down right spoiled her.

"Yeah and now you have a little girl who's going to be competing with Mommy for that attention." Rocky laughed.

"Yeah well, how about you Adam. I mean, we all thought you would be doing stunts or something or even teaching martial arts." Tommy said taking the attention off himself.

"Yeah well, I guess I realized the same thing with stunts that you did with racing. It was too easy to get hurt and everything would change." Adam shrugged. "I left after three years."

"So when are you finally going to finish that medical degree?" Rocky asked. Adam had finished all his premed schooling and had even been accepted to a medical school, but instead he settled in Angel Grove with Tanya. Why he didn't go to school was a mystery to everyone including Tanya.

"You'd make an excellent doctor Adam." Casey said.

"Yeah well…"

"Adam and I have been talking about that." Tanya cut in for her stuttering husband standing from the bed and moving in front of him.

"I was planning on heading back next year in the fall, but now…"

"Adam, there is no 'but now'. We're going to continue on with our plans." Tanya said taking his hands in her own. "If you go to Los Angeles for school, we can come home more often than not."

"What about your house. Don't you guys own it?" Casey asked.

"Yeah, we're going to rent it out." Tanya said. "They have dorms for married couples or small families."

"But Tan, do you really want to raise the baby in those dorms or the house we bought for our family?"

"Wait wait wait! Baby?!" Kat said with wide eyes.

"Good going wonder boy." Tanya giggled. "Give away our surprise."

"You're pregnant?" Casey asked.

"Yup." Adam grinned.

"Congratulations!" Everyone shouted together.

"Thanks." Tanya replied with a grin. She then turned back to Adam. "We can talk more about this at home."

"Fine, sounds fair."

"Come on you guys, I'm dying to know how this turns out. You can't just stop a show in the middle of it and tell everyone 'The End'." Rocky pouted.

"Rocky." Casey said with a raised eyebrow.

"I got it. I'll shut up now." Rocky rolled his eyes.

"I think we've all changed so much since high school." Kat said as she leaned back against Tommy again. "Life isn't like we planned it."

"I think that we all thought we had the world at our fingertips. I mean come on if we could do everything that we did during high school we could easily handle real life right?" Tommy said. They all knew they had to be careful with what they said about being rangers. Rocky had yet to tell Casey and they didn't want to give it away before he had the chance to tell her himself.

"I thought the same thing." Rocky replied. "I kind of miss those days."

"Tommy never let go of those days." Adam teased.

"Ah yes. Dr Rainbow himself." Rocky laughed. To which Tommy stuck his out tongue out.

"I've so moved past those days."

"High school?" Casey asked. "I wouldn't ever go back to high school I'm quite happy right here and right now." Everyone saw Rocky suck in a deep breath.

"Hey Casey, you can keep a _big_ secret right?"

"What kind of a question is that? Of course I can." Casey asked. She was confused as to why Rocky would ask her that.

Rocky let go of Casey and went to close the door. He turned back to Casey and saw his friends give a silent nod. It was about time to tell Casey their secret. She had a right to know exactly who she was marrying. "Casey, what we tell you can never be repeated to anyone."

"What are you talking about?" Casey said as she glanced around at all of her friends.

"It's about what we were back in high school." Rocky replied.

"What, were you some kind of cult or something?" Casey asked playfully trying to lighten the suddenly tense and quiet mood, but the others remained serious.

"We were sworn to protect the innocent…" Tommy started.

"To protect the earth from evil…" Adam added.

"Sworn to protect all that is good and right in the universe…" Tanya chimed in.

"We were sworn to secrecy. Our identities remain the most guarded secret in the universe." Kat finished looking to Rocky.

"We _were_ the power rangers." Rocky finally said. Casey looked at all of them one by one with wide eyes.

"You guys?!" Casey said.

"Well, there are more of us than just us. But _we_ were the zeo team." Rocky nodded gesturing to the four others in the room.

"Hey Rocky's right. I didn't notice that before. Right now it's just the zeo team in here." Adam laughed.

"So how many others are there?"

"There's the original five." Rocky replied. "Jason, Billy, Zack, Trini, and Kimberly."

"Then Tommy joined the team." Adam added.

"Yeah, go me." Tommy grinned.

"Don't forget that he left and came back with another power." Kat added.

"Green to white." Tommy nodded.

"So when do you come in?" Casey asked Rocky.

"I replaced Jason as the red ranger. Adam became the black, and Aisha became the yellow."

"Then we had a power change and became the ninja rangers." Tommy commented.

"I can tell there's a lot more huh?" Casey said finally settling back against the wall.

"Yeah, we went through a lot." Rocky said as he leaned against the wall next to her.

"So what happened after the power change? I mean Kat and Tanya weren't around at that point yet."

"Kat came next. She replaced Kimberly as the pink ranger." Tommy said as he hugged Kat a little tighter. He knew it still bothered her how she came to receive the power coin. She still had yet to forgive herself for everything she had done to Kimberly.

"Tan joined us as the yellow ranger when we changed powers to zeo." Adam said giving his wife a squeeze on the shoulder.

"We also had a few color changes." Rocky said. "I went from red to blue."

"Black to green." Adam said.

"I went from white to red." Tommy added.

"Jason came back later on as the gold ranger." Kat said.

"Wow! Unbelievable!" Casey said still with wide eyes.

"Not done yet babe." Rocky smiled. Casey's jaw dropped.

"There's still more?"

"Well we're not the rangers anymore, so yeah there's more." Rocky laughed.

"We had yet another shift in powers." Adam said. The others laughed at his choice of words. "What?"

"Shift." Tanya replied.

"Oh, I didn't realize I said that." Adam laughed as well.

"I don't get it." Casey said.

"That was our morhing call." Tommy explained. "Shift into turbo."

"Oh." Casey nodded. "So you were the turbo rangers too."

"Not me." Rocky shook his head. "I hurt by back and passed the powers along to Justin." Casey paused as if she were thinking about that comment.

"That little kid from your photo album?" Casey finally asked.

"Yeah." Rocky nodded.

"_He _was a ranger?"

"I know it's weird to think that a little kid was a hero of the world, but he was." Rocky said.

"I've seen pictures of the turbo team, there was no little kid…"

"The powers made him grow." Adam shrugged. Casey looked as if she were about to ask another question. "Don't ask how, even _we _don't know how. It's one of those things that will never be fully explained."

"Fair enough." Casey shrugged. "Then what happened?"

"We all passed on our powers after graduating." Tommy replied. "We chose new people to take our places and we all tried to move on into the real world."

"Yeah except for you Mr. Technicolor." Kat teased.

"You know I never did tell you guys about that but you all know about it anyway. I was going to let it go, but now I have to know. How do all of you know about it?"

"You lived in Reefside and suddenly a new team pops up." Tanya explained.

"We knew that it wasn't a coincidence. Especially when we saw the black ranger on the television." Rocky added.

"Your moves are unique to say the least." Adam finished. Tommy just shrugged.

"At least you didn't deny it." Kat smiled.

"How could I? You guys all just assumed it was me and I couldn't lie. Especially to you." Tommy said before placing yet another kiss on Kat's cheek.

Suddenly there was a knocking from the door. "We'll finish this discussion later Casey." Rocky said before walking over to the door. "Feel free to ask any of us questions when you want. I'm sure you have lots."

"Lots of questions about what?" Billy asked as Rocky opened the door. Billy and Trini walked in.

"We told Casey about our past." Rocky replied as he closed the door once again.

"Well, it's about time." Trini smiled. "Billy and I were wondering when you would finally reveal that to her."

"Hey Kat. Good have you back." Billy said giving Katherine a hug.

"Thanks Billy." Kat replied using all her strength to wrap her arms around Billy to return the hug. "I can't wait to get out of here though."

"I can imagine that Kat. But you do need time to heal." Trini said taking her turn to hug Katherine.

"So you guys were the first rangers?" Casey asked barely keeping her excitement in check.

"Yeah. I was the yellow and Billy was the blue."

"So true." Billy grinned at own corny rhyme.

"Dude that was so lame." Rocky shook his head.

"Forgive him. He left his sense of humor back in the lab." Trini replied as she hugged her fiancé.

Alexis suddenly let out a wail. Before Tommy even had the chance to get up Adam was rushing across the room. "I got her. Besides I need the practice and you need the rest."

"I'm assuming that you and Adam are expecting." Trini smiled at Tanya, who just nodded. "Congratulations."

"Thank you." Tanya replied as she watched Adam cuddle the baby girl to him as he moved to the changing table. "He's going to be a good father."

"Hey do you guys remember Joey?" Rocky asked suddenly as the thought entered his mind.

"Oh yeah, that's right." Adam laughed from his spot across the room. "So how goes parenthood this time, Tommy?"

Katherine laughed at the look on Tommy's face as if he trying to remember exactly what they were all talking about. "Remember our assignment?" Kat asked. "Marriage? Anything ringing a bell?"

"Oh yeah. You brought that baby into our report. We had no sleep for that whole weekend." Tommy laughed remembering their adventures with Joey. "I was so shocked when you walked in with a baby."

"Yeah the look on your face was priceless." Rocky replied. "And we teased you mercilessly about Kat."

"What about me?" Kat asked having never heard the story before.

"They sang the bridal march to me as I walked in." Tommy rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, it was so easy to rile you up too." Adam laughed. He walked over to the group still holding the baby girl. She cooed and gurgled at him as he gently bounced her in his arms. "I promise I'll get you guys something this time around Tommy."

"I still think that you guys make a lovely couple." Tanya smiled wildly.

"You guys had a lot of fun together didn't you?" Casey asked with a smile.

"We sure did."

"Well, parenthood is very different with my own kids than it was with Joey." Tommy finally said.

"Yeah you complained that all you did was feed and change him." Rocky laughed. "I don't see much difference with Lex and AJ."

"Lex and AJ?" Tommy raised an eyebrow. "Tell me you did not make up nicknames for my children already."

"At least he's not calling them 'the twins'." Casey pointed out.

"Well the way I see it, they're short little people therefore they deserve short little names." Rocky explained with a serious tone, but that only caused everyone to laugh.

"Rocky." The all groaned together.

"Hey now, what did Rocky do this time?" Jason asked as he and Kimberly walked into the room.

"Just Rocky being Rocky." Adam laughed.

"He gave the babies nicknames already." Billy said.

"Oh no." Jason groaned. "What horrible things have you come up with this time." Rocky had given his and Kimberly's son a nickname shortly after he was born. The now three year old Jonathan Michel Scott, was called Jams by everyone despite the protests from Kimberly, but even she now called him Jams.

"AJ and Lex." Rocky grinned.

"Those actually aren't that bad." Kimberly shrugged. "Could be worse."

"Thanks for the backup." Tommy mumbled. "You're supposed to discourage him from nicknaming everyone's children."

"Hey, you didn't stop 'Jams'." Jason pointed his finger at Tommy.

"You know I've always wondered, how did you come up with Jams anyway Rocky." Trini pondered aloud.

"Well, his initials are JMS so Jams was the closest thing I could come up with." Rocky shrugged. His logic escaped everyone.

"Only you Rocky, only you." Kat laughed.

"Hey now, everyone else started calling him Jams too." Rocky protested.

"Yeah, despite my requests to _not_ call him that. Jams just kind of stuck."

"You nickname my child and I'll kick your ass to Timbuktu." Tanya threatened.

"I get the point." Rocky held his hands up in protest.

"You know, I think I'll pick out the nicknames for our kids." Casey said. Rocky raised an eyebrow.

"Now I can't even name my own kids. Geesh, you guys are no fun."

"Well, I suppose we should get going." Adam finally cut in. "It's nearly dinner time."

"We'll see you tomorrow Kat." Tanya said hugging her friend. Adam walked over to her still holding the cooing baby girl. He gently laid the baby in Kat's weakened grip and hugged her.

"Get some rest, and get better. We want you home for Christmas."

"We'll take that as our exit as well." Casey said dragging Rocky with her to the bed. Casey gave her a hug and Rocky placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Good to have you back ballerina." Rocky said against her ear. He pulled away from her. "Don't you ever scare us this bad again missy." He playfully shook his finger at her.

"I don't plan on it." Kat laughed. She watched as her four friends left the room. She was sure that Casey and Rocky would be having a long discussion about his past and that Adam and Tanya would finish their discussion about Adam's return to school.

"I guess that means we'll take off too. Sorry we didn't come sooner, we were in the middle of finalizing our report for the chief." Trini and Billy both worked for NASADA as researchers. The two of them had created three new pieces of equipment for use in space. They were considered the best in their field.

"We'll see you guys later then." Billy said as he hugged Kat and gently stroked Alexis' cheek. "She's as pretty as her momma."

"Thank you." Kat smiled.

"Bye Kat, Bye Tommy." Trini said after giving both of them a hug. The two geniuses disappeared from the room leaving Tommy and Kat alone with Jason and Kimberly.

"I didn't want to ask in front of everyone, but do you know what's going to happen to Nikki?" Tommy finally asked after a few moments of silence had fallen on the group. Kat shot him a look that clearly said 'Don't even go there'.

"That's something that I wanted to talk to you guys about." Jason replied after he sucked in a sharp breath. "There's big debate going on in the prosecutors office about how to approach it. Everything was held up pending how Kat's condition turned out."

"So what did you want to talk to _us_ about?" Kat asked realizing she could not escape this conversation. _Oh boy, this is going to be one hell of a conversation._


	13. Chapter 13

_**Author's Note: **Hey guys,__I started on a fic for Casey and Rocky starting with how they met, so about three years before the start of this fic. I still don't have a title, but the first chapter is done. It won't be very long but I just had so much fun writting about Rocky and Casey that I decided to dedicate a whole story to them and their crazy humor. If you have a good idea for a title let me know. I'll be posting it soon. So keep an eye out for that one if you liked them in this one! _

_As always please R&R! (Like I have to tell you guys that lol) Thank you to everyone that has stuck with me through this story. It has become the crown jewel in my collection of stories! I'm just hoping that someday I can create another big hit like this one! _

_**Shoutouts:**_

_**CoolDiva- **__I'm so glad that you enjoyed the last chapter. I have to say that it has to be one of my favorite chapters in this story. Rocky is always awesome for comic relief when any story gets too serious or dramatic. That little scene of Rocky and Casey with her hand on you know what, comes from real life. My friend did that to her boyfriend when he was picking on another of our friends. The look on his face… OMG I just couldn't resist putting Rocky in that position. Ahhh too much fun!_

_**zeopurple- **__I just love Rocky too. I always thought he was just a kick in the pants and cute too. But who am I kidding, they haven't really had any ugly rangers ever! And considering I was about the same age as him, I used to think Justin was cute. I remember saying that he was made just for me cause that's my name too. LOL oh the things you think when you're little! It took me forever to come up with a good but funny nickname for Jonathan. (Kim and Jason's son) but I'm glad that you approve._

_**Lila- **__Glad you liked it. Here's the next chapter!_

_**Vintageranger- **__Glad that you liked the last chapter. I figured that I would try and make the rangers' backgrounds more realistic plus I know that none of my friends or I are doing what we had planned. Life has a way of doing that to people. About Kat, I work in a hospital so I know that when people 'wake up' from a coma they have a long road of recovery ahead of them. Can't just wake up and then run out the door the next day. LOL_

_**icekrim91- **__Glad that you liked Rocky! He was a big hit apparently. LOL Hope this chapter works just as well, there's some humor toward the end after all the seriousness. I couldn't leave it on such a serious note. _

_**fudge2428- **__While writing this, I figured in my world, that Rocky and Kat would have gotten close during the time that he was pretending to be the father of her child (which turned out to be children). She would understand his sense of humor probably a little better than most, plus I always found Kat to be lighthearted. Hope you like the conversation with Jason, although it turned more into a conversation with Kimberly. I'm hoping that you guys think it's realistic. It also involves my take on the whole letter thing (I know it's way over done but I couldn't resist especially when I realized the one siding with Nikki was Kimberly. You'll see it just kind of fits)_

_**JasonLeeScottFan- **__I'm glad that I could keep Rocky in character enough. Although in my opinion he is probably the easiest character to keep in character. Just make him hungry, funny, and witty. Lol_

* * *

Jason looked between Tommy and Kat and his own wife. He took a deep breath before plunging in. "There's a debate right now about how to handle Nikki's sentencing. She's admitted her guilt, but no one is sure how to handle what kind of sentence she should receive. My chief has asked my opinion on the situation, being that I know all three of you."

"So what do _you_ think?" Tommy asked. He absent mindedly began to stroke his finger down Alexis cheek, causing her to squeal. He was amazed that Aidan was still asleep.

"Personally I think Nikki should get what's coming to her." Jason huffed. Kimberly smacked his arm and glared at him. "Kim on the other hand disagrees with me, but ultimately I want both of your opinions rather than my own."

"What the hell do you think Nikki deserves Kim?" Tommy asked with a little more anger than he meant. He noticed Kimberly shrink back slightly.

"It's just… Nikki… She needs help not punishment." Kim blurted out. Tommy quickly stood from the bed.

"You mean to tell me that you think she should get away with nearly killing my family?" Tommy seethed. Kim shook her furiously.

"That's not what I'm saying." Kimberly argued. "I mean… Well damn it Tommy, you hurt her badly. Didn't you ever think there would be consequences to _your_ actions?"

"_My_ action?! She nearly killed Katherine _and_ my children, and you talk about _my_ actions!"

"Tommy calm down bro." Jason stepped between his friend and his wife.

"Don't tell me to calm down Jason. Kim has crossed the line!" Tommy shouted.

"Stop it!" Katherine screamed. That was the loudest she had been since waking up. Tommy froze in his steps and looked back at Katherine to see tears streaming down her ivory cheeks. "Just stop it!" Alexis howled in her arms and Aidan echoed her across the room.

Jason watched Kat struggle to comfort her daughter. He could tell he really didn't have the strength to comfort the crying infant. Tommy had rushed across the room to his son, wishing that he could handle both the babies at the same time.

Jason stepped toward Katherine and slowly reached toward the screaming girl. "Here Kat, mind if I take her?" Kat bit her lip before nodding her head. Jason took the girl from Katherine and began gently bouncing her, talking quietly and calmly. It didn't take long before Alexis was calm once again.

Tommy had calmed Aidan down after changing him and then copied Jason. Both men stood with a baby in their arms, gently bouncing and soothing the tiny infants. After a few minutes both babies were fast asleep. The men laid the sleeping angels in their basinets.

The whole time Jason and Tommy were comforting the babies Kimberly and Katherine watched each other cautiously. Finally Katherine looked at Tommy. "Tommy, would you and Jase step out in the hallway for a few minutes?"

Tommy ran a hand through his hair, like he always did when he was nervous. "Are you sure?"

"Please Tommy. I want to talk to Kim. _Alone._" Kat stressed her final word making sure that Tommy couldn't argue with her. Tommy could only nod as he walked toward the door. He knew better than to argue with Kat.

"If you need us we're right out here." Jase said kissing Kimberly's temple before following Tommy out the door and closing it behind him.

"Kim, what's on your mind?" Kat said weakly gesturing toward the edge of her bed. Her petite friend made her way over to her side and sat down next to her. "You have a pretty strong opinion."

"Kat, I'm sorry for what happened to you and the kids, but Nikki…"

"Nikki snapped." Kat nodded understanding what Kim was going to say.

"Exactly. I'm not saying she should get off with a slap on the wrist, but I am saying that she needs help." Kimberly explained. Katherine listened intently without interrupting her. "She was hurt pretty badly. Her whole life shattered and you stood in her place."

"I know we hurt Nikki…"

"You didn't just hurt her Kat, you destroyed her." Kimberly cut in. "She had nothing left. The whole life she thought she would have with Tommy was gone."

"Why are you so defensive for Nikki?" Kat asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I know how she feels." Kim replied after a few moments. Kat released a sharp breath. There was the truth of it.

"You still loved Tommy back then?"

"Kat I…"

"Don't try and pretend you didn't. I get it now." Kat said fighting back tears. "I never meant to hurt you. I guess I never stopped to think that you might still love Tommy after you sent that letter."

"That letter. I wished to hell that letter had never been sent." Kimberly huffed.

"Kimberly, do you still have feelings for Tommy?"

"Not in that sense anymore. I love Jason with my whole heart." Kimberly replied. "But that letter destroyed everything that I had. Nothing worked out with that guy in Florida and by the time I realized my mistake Tommy was with you."

"Kim…"

"Kat, I know you didn't know how much I was hurt. I can't blame you for it, but it still hurt. In fact sometimes it still hurts. Especially when I see you and Tommy so happy. Now imagine Nikki who did have Tommy. He exchanged vows with her, promised her eternity. He broke every promise and every vow he made with her, for you."

"Kimberly, I can't say that I'm happy about what I have done, but Tommy didn't love Nikki in that sense from the beginning. Even if I hadn't come back around, Tommy would have realized that eventually. It would have been worse had he given her the life she wanted."

"I have to stop you again there Kat. If you hadn't come around Tommy wouldn't have realized that it wasn't love with Nikki. He seemed pretty happy with her until you came back around. I just can't believe that I didn't see what was going on before Jason told me."

"You didn't know?"

"No, I never put the pieces together like Jason did." Kimberly shook her head.

"Kim, I don't understand what you are trying to tell me here. Are you saying that all of this is my fault? That I should have stayed in London?"

"No! I mean… God Kat… For every action there is an equal and opposite reaction." Kimberly stammered. "Surely you should have known that Nikki would retaliate after you _and Tommy_, destroyed her life."

"Well, yeah I knew she would do something, but try to kill me?… That's going a little too far."

"I agree with you there, but Nikki needs help, not the book thrown at her."

"Kimberly…"

"I'm going to tell you something that I didn't even tell Jason." Kimberly cut in again. Kat nodded and remained silent as Kimberly began speaking again. "After the whole Divatox thing, I went back to Florida more depressed than anything. I had seen you and Tommy and how happy you seemed to make each other. I had come home hoping that I could convince Tommy to take me back, but those dreams had been shattered. I lost myself to my depression, skipping practices and nearly getting myself kicked off the team. Kat, I nearly committed suicide one night. If it hadn't been for Lucy coming home when she did… I was standing there with a handful of pills in my hand and a letter to my family and one to Tommy laying on the table."

"Oh my god Kim!" Kat was shocked. "What did Lucy do to stop you?"

"She hit me." Kim lightly laughed. "She walked right up to me and sucker punched me. The pills went flying as I hit the floor. She started screaming at me that I had so much ahead of me, that I was better than that. I couldn't throw away my whole future because one guy had broken my heart. Lucy became my support system and even convinced me to get help. It worked, I began to feel better and even got back into the swing of life. Then Jason came to Florida to visit and well… the rest is history."

"Kim, I'm so sorry that I hurt you like that. I didn't mean to."

"I know you didn't, you didn't even know that you did. After all, I left Tommy and it was only natural for him to move on. I have another confession though."

"What's that?" Kat asked.

"I'm ashamed to admit it, but when you guys broke up after my wedding, I was well… sort of happy that you did."

"But you were married to Jason at the time."

"Yeah, but for once you guys weren't all sunshine and roses. You both felt the pain that I had been dealing with because of you." Kim looked down at her lap ashamed of her past feelings.

"Kim, that's a natural feeling." Kat reached out and grabbed hold of Kim's hand that was resting on the bed. "I understand know." Kimberly looked at Kat with tears threatening to fall.

"Kat, please know that I'm not saying to let Nikki get away with what she did, but understand where she's coming from. She needs help, not life in prison. Jason doesn't understand that, and Tommy will never understand that. He's so thick headed when it comes to other people's feelings. But you… you're understanding, compassionate, and sensible. Do the right thing Kat, get Nikki the help that someone offered to me."

"I'll have to think this over Kimberly. I can understand what you are saying and if were just about me I wouldn't hesitate, but my children…" Kat shook her head. "She could have killed my babies Kimberly. You asked me to be understanding, now I'm asking the same of you. What would I have done if I had lost the twins? What would Tommy have done had he lost all three of us? Nikki's actions could have made innocent babies pay for the crimes of Tommy and myself."

Kim remained silent as she pondered what Katherine had just said. "You're right, but I can't see it fair that Nikki spends the rest of her life sitting in jail."

"I'm not saying that that would be the fair thing. There has to be middle ground. She may need help but she needs to know that her actions were inexcusable."

"I can understand that Kat. Thanks for hearing me out."

"Always Kim." Kat said as she lifted her arms Kimberly reached out and wrapped her arms around her friend. "Please Kim, remember that you can talk to me about anything. I'm so sorry for the pain that I caused you." Kat whispered against Kim's ear as the continued to hug each other.

"I know Kat. There's nothing to be sorry for anymore. It's in the past and that's where it shall remain, but please don't ever tell…"

"My lips are sealed. This discussion will remain as classified as our days in spandex." Kat nodded as they released each other. "You can call in Jason and Tommy now."

* * *

Jason closed the door behind him as he walked out into the hall. He glanced at his best friend slumped against the wall sitting on the ground. He took a deep breath as he walked over and slid down the wall next to him.

"Why is she protecting Nikki?" Tommy asked suddenly.

"Tommy, that's something you should ask her."

"I don't want to ask her, I think you should just tell me." Tommy snapped.

"Tommy you don't need to bite my head off, I don't agree with her. I do however see the point that she is trying to make, albeit that she's doing it in the wrong way."

"What is her point than?"

"Nikki acted out after you shattered her life." Jason replied calmly hoping that he could keep Tommy calm.

"So as payback for divorcing her, she decides to kill Kat and my kids?" Tommy shook his head. "I don't see the logic in that."

"Neither do I Tommy, but Kim sees something that we don't."

"What Jase? What does Kim see?"

Jason again gave a heavy sigh. "Tom, she knows the pain that Nikki is feeling. Maybe not to the same extent, but enough to know how easy it is to snap." Tommy stared at Jason with questioning eyes. "Haven't you ever wondered if she still felt anything for you?"

"Honestly, no. She said in her letter that she only cared for my like a brother. I was hurt and crushed…"

"There! That's the feeling that Nikki was experiencing, only multiply it by like a billion." Jason cut in. "You exchanged those vows with her, you promised her forever, only to throw it away when your blonde angel walked back into your life."

"I… That… It's no excuse for what she did!"

"Like I said, I agree with you. I'm just trying to point out what Kim sees." Jason shook his head. Tommy was so defensive, it was hard to talk to him.

"Hold up a minute, you said Kimberly knew that feeling. She's the one that left me! Why would she know that feeling?"

"Kim still loved you, even after sending you that letter." Jason explained. "She wanted to beg you to take her back while she was visiting with me."

"But _you_ knew I was with Kat!" Tommy exclaimed.

"I didn't know that she was planning on doing that until recently." Jason replied. "She only told me about that yesterday."

"Wow, she's held onto that for a long time." Tommy mused.

"Yeah I know, She was so hurt that you had moved on without a second thought. She was pained every time she saw you and Kat together so happy and cheerful. She realized what she had lost and could never get back."

"I never knew…"

"Kim only let's people know what she wants them to know." Jason shrugged. "You should know that about her."

"I know, but it still doesn't take away from the shock." Tommy said. The two men fell silent again, both staring ahead at the door.

Neither man knew how long they had been sitting there in silence, when the door suddenly flew open to reveal a tearstained Kimberly Scott. "Kat says you guys can come back in."

Jason and Tommy stood and began walking in the door. Tommy suddenly stopped in front of Kim. He noticed how she slightly tensed as their gazes met. He reached out and pulled her into a hug. Kim slowly softened and wrapped her arms around his chest returned his hug.

"I'm so sorry Kim, for everything." Tommy said trying to keep his emotions in check, but failing miserably. "I'm so sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry for Tommy. You didn't know." she whispered. "Now go to your future wife." Tommy released her and walked over to Kat, who had a similar tear streaked face to Kimberly. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

Kat sank back against Tommy's side as she looked to Jason. "I've made a decision about Nikki."

"Kat you don't…" Tommy started but when she pulled out of his arms he stopped talking.

"Tommy, don't argue with me. I have made a decision and I would like it if you supported me."

"That's gonna depend on what you decided." Tommy raised an eyebrow.

"What do think Kat?" Jason cut in.

"When you give your recommendation let them know that _I said_ Nikki should not be charged with attempted murder."

"What?!" Kim and Tommy both exclaimed at the same time.

"I think that she should serve _some_ time in jail for what she did. Mostly for my children, but I can't see her spending the rest of her life in jail after what _I_ did to _her._"

"Katherine, you don't owe Nikki anything…" Tommy started to argue.

"I do Tommy. I stole her life from her. Please don't argue with me. _We_ destroyed her and I owe it to her to forgive her."

"Kat, your opinion will have heavy weight in the court. Are you sure you've thought this through? Maybe you should think this over and talk it over with Tommy. It's his children too." Jason argued.

"I don't need to think it over. You can charge her with whatever you need to, but I ask that she serve minimum time in jail only if she agrees to seek help. She needs a psychiatrist and lots of counseling. Maybe someday she can be back to herself and live a happy life with someone. I have to give her a second chance to fix her problems."

"Kat…" Tommy shook his head.

"Tommy, please understand. I have to do this." Kat placed her hand on his cheek and forced him to look her in the eyes. "I love you, but I can't let Nikki be the only bad guy in this story. _We_ acted irresponsibly and immaturely and she paid the consequences for our actions by loosing everything. _She _acted out illogically and viciously, and _we _paid for that. I think this cycle has to end. Middle ground is the only way to end it all."

"I don't like the idea Kat, but I trust you to make the right choice." Tommy finally nodded his head. _I owe it to Kat and Nikki after everything I put both of them through. _He leaned forward and Katherine to him. "I just keep thinking about what I would have done if I had lost you or the kids." Tommy pulled back from her enough to press his lips to hers in a passionate kiss.

Jason cleared his throat as the kiss deepened. "Do you want us to leave and give you privacy?" Jason joked as they broke apart.

"Guess I got lost in the moment." Tommy blushed. "Kat's not strong enough for that anyway." Kat blushed at his comment.

"So if she were strong enough, you'd jump her?" Kim laughed as Tommy and Kat's blushes deepened. "Oh stop being embarrassed. We all know that you two can't leave each other alone."

"All joking aside though, you sure about this Kat?" Jason said bringing back the seriousness of the conversation. Kat simply nodded. "I'll turn in my report tomorrow then."

"Thank you Jason, I know you don't agree with me either." Kat smiled. "Just trust me that it's for the best."

"I trust you Kat. I'll let them know what you think and I'll back you up." Jason nodded.

"Well kids, we should be heading out. Besides seems like you two need some alone time." Kim teased gesturing toward the small lump in Tommy's pants. Tommy had been so wrapped up in everything going on he failed to notice that his kiss with Kat had excited the "little guy".

Tommy quickly crossed his legs and blushed again. Kat, Jason and Kim were laughing so hard they had tears streaming down their faces. "There can't be anything more embarrassing." he mused aloud.

"Oh yes there is." Jason grinned. Tommy raised an eyebrow in question. "Has to do with your mom…"

"Don't you even say it Scott, I'll knock you on your ass so fast." Tommy threatened having remembered exactly what Jason was referring to.

"What about his mom?" Kimberly asked.

"Just tell us Jason, Tommy can't hurt you and you know it." Kat pleaded. She had to know what Tommy found so embarrassing about that particular story. Jason smirked at Tommy before speaking.

"Well, it was before Tommy asked you out Kat." Jason started. Tommy stared coldly at his friend, silently begging him to shut up. "He was having lots of dreams about you, and dream you gave Tommy Jr. there the same reaction that the real you does."

"Oh I see where this is going." Kimberly giggled.

"Tommy did you… were you… about me?!" Kat's jaw dropped. Tommy felt like hiding under the bed. He couldn't believe that Jason had just told that story, he had told him about it in good faith all those years ago.

"His mom walked in on him!" Jason laughed. "She heard him call our your name and she ran in there thinking she was going to be breaking up something."

"That's hilarious!" Kimberly hooted.

"It was mortifying." Tommy shook his head.

"That's why your Mom never liked it when you and I were alone!" Kat exclaimed. "What did she say when she caught you?"

Tommy sighed and rolled his eyes. "She said, 'Not saying that I approve, but at least by doing this I know you aren't actually sleeping with her.' I wasn't able to look at my mom for like a week."

"Bet she never knew that you guys were doing it a year later." Jason laughed. Both Kat and Tommy looked to Jason with wide eyes.

"How the hell did you know?" Tommy finally asked.

"Well lets see. I know a former red and blue ranger that can't keep his mouth shut and power chamber walls echo."

"Rocky!" Kat exclaimed in a deathly low voice. "I'm gonna…"

"Hey he wasn't even on the team when we…" Tommy cut off Kat.

"He was there with Adam helping on some project."

"Adam heard us?!" Tommy groaned. "My god, you guys all know too much."

"At least Adam could keep his mouth shut." Kat huffed. "I can't believe Rocky never once took a jab at us."

"He may have forgotten all about it." Kimberly shrugged throwing out her opinion.

"Or he's gonna use it as blackmail later." Jason grinned. "I highly doubt Rocky would forget something like that."

"You know at least Justin wasn't there." Tommy shrugged.

"Yeah, that's good to know." Kat sighed. "Still it's embarrassing."

"Well, we really should get going now. Have to pick up Jams from my mom's." Jason said putting a hand on Kimberly's shoulder.

"You know, when Rocky and Casey have their first child I am so going to give him or her a nickname as payback." Kimberly rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on, Jams is original." Tommy smirked.

"At least the names for your kids aren't some kind of spread for toast!" she shot back.

"Why do you call him Jams too?" Jason laughed.

"Because everyone else does." Kimberly stuck her tongue out at her husband. She wouldn't admit that she was growing attached to the nickname and Tommy was right, it was original.

"You know, Rocky might like having a weird nickname too much. We should call his kid something proper instead of quirky." Kat commented.

"Yeah I like it!" Kim agreed.

"You ladies know that you're only punishing Casey too?" Jason asked. Kat and Kim exchanged looks.

"Jase is right. Can't punish Casey for the crimes of Rocky." Kat finally sighed.

"We'll get him sooner or later." Kim winked. "Which means when you're better we've got 'operation payback Rocky' to undertake."

"I like it." Kat gave her signature smirk that reminded everyone of her namesake.

"See you later guys. I'll stop by tomorrow and let you know how it goes." Jason said ushering his scheming wife out the door.

"Bye guys." Kim called before being shoved out the door.

"Our friends." Tommy shook his head before sitting next to Kat.

"So you really used to dream about me?"

"Kat, please don't go there!"

"Come on Tommy, we're supposed to tell each other everything."

"You're just taking pleasure in my discomfort."

"You're avoiding the question."

"Oh for crying out loud… Yes! I used to have dreams about you. Before I even starting dating you."

"And pleasure yourself while thinking about me?" Kat raised an eyebrow as a playful smile covered her lips.

"So what if I did? You were so hot! I'm sure that half the male population of the school did that."

"Excuse me?!"

"What? It's the truth!"

"You said 'were'. Are you insinuating that I am no longer hot?"

"Not at all. You'll always be the hottest woman alive to me." Tommy grinned.

"That's good to know." Kat grinned back. "I love you."

"I love you too Kat. Till the end of time and beyond." Tommy placed yet another kiss on Kat's lips. This time keeping control of himself, knowing that it was way too soon for Kat to be doing any strenuous activity, plus they were in the middle of hospital room. They didn't' need a repeat of the power chamber incident.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Author's Note: **__HA HA I have posted the story of Rocky and Casey's relationship. So if you liked them in this story check out, __**Our Story: Rocky and Casey**__ by yours truly. I only have the first chapter posted and currently am working on the second. I may not get that one updated as quickly as I did this one being that this one was nearly done when I posted it. So I'm writing the other one as I go. But I'm hoping that it just flows along and I get it done quickly. LOL Well hope you enjoy this one!_

_**Shoutouts:**_

_**TKGGgirl- **__Sorry that I offended you with my last chapter. Just to clear things up a little bit (Not that it would help with your opinion) in my fiction world there are small side room around the power chamber. So it's not like they were in plain view of everyone, they were in a room. They did __**not**__ know that anyone could hear them. As for being disrespectful, it's like having sex in your bedroom at your parents house. How many teenagers do that? LOL Also I would like to state that I am not the only writer to have a ranger couple have sex at the power chamber or command center. It happens quite a bit in fics. But again, I'm sorry it offended you, but I thought it was funny. Hope that it didn't turn you off my story completely. I tend to find things like that hilarious as well as lots of sexually natured jokes. That's just my humor._

_**fudge2428- **__Glad to hear that you liked the ending. I thought about leaving it serious, but couldn't resist a little humor thrown in there. Things were getting way too serious for my tastes. LOL I tend to try and keep things light, hence the use of Rocky and Casey in this story. There's still a bit more to Nikki's story as you'll see in a couple more chapters. I originally was going to end it on the next chapter, but I'm really getting into this story and want to take it as far as I can, well not too far. Only a few more chapters. I'm already sitting at over 100 typed pages for this story and I still have a few more to write LOL Well at least you guys are enjoying this story._

_**CoolDiva- **__Glad that you liked the last chapter. I'm also glad that most of you guys share my stupid sense of humor. It just makes my day to know that I made someone laugh. :)_

_**zeopurple- **__About Nikki, there's still one more step in her story. She still has to be sentenced. Even though Kat has said she doesn't want maximum charges brought against her doesn't mean that the judge will listen or agree. Just have to wait and see. LOL As for Kat apologizing, I'm basing that off what I would have said. I always felt that my personality (well except for the humor part) was and still is very much like Katherine's. I always apologize to my friends for any pain they have even if it's not my fault and I believe that Katherine would have been the same way. Especially toward Kim who gave her just about everything she had as a ranger. Even though Kat didn't cause Kim's pain directly she still would feel guilty over having been a part of her pain at all. Well that's just my take on it. Everyone is entitled to their own opinion. LOL Hope you like this chapter._

_**icekrim91- **__I'm glad that you liked the talk the two women had. I always felt that there was something unsaid from Kimberly and even Katherine about the whole situation. So I decided to bring that to light and resolve it in my own way. ;) Now with Rocky, I think he's just too fantastic to not have as the comic relief. I originally was going to make it just Adam that heard them, but decided that Adam would never have said a word to anyone about it. So I brought in Rocky. Which worked out perfectly. (Laughs evilly) I have a very similar sense of humor to Rocky, which is why he's one of my favorite and easiest characters to write. (One could say that I my personality is a morph between Rocky and Katherine, kind of scary combo, but hey. That's me!)_

_**DistantDream07- **__As like I felt with Katherine, Kim and Tommy would have had a lot of unsaid things. So again, I decided to bring a light to it and resolve it in my own way. Which of course doesn't involve them making up, (like most have it) but instead building back up their friendship. _

_**bankel1- **__Thanks for taking the time to review. Here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy it too._

Tommy smiled as he finally wheeled Katherine out of the hospital. Over a week after she had awaken from her coma, she was going home. George and Tina had taken the twins from the hospital for the first time earlier that day. Mitch had stayed to help get Katherine home.

"You're finally going home Kat!" Tommy exclaimed as the bitter December air hit them. "Christmas is only five days away! You'll be home for Lex and AJ's first Christmas."

"You're calling them by Rocky's nicknames?" Kat laughed.

"I have to admit that they're pretty good." Tommy admitted.

"He didn't do bad this time." Kat agreed. "You know I just wish that I were out of this stupid chair in time for the Christmas party."

"That'll come with time Kat. First you have to build your muscles back up. That doesn't happen over night."

"I know, but it's frustrating." Kat sighed.

"Hey at least you have the strength to hold the twins now." Tommy reached down the put the brakes on Kat's chair.

She was stuck in a wheelchair until only God knew when. During the rush to relieve the pressure on her brain and treat the twins, there had been an oversight as to how much damage had been done to her body. She suffered minor damage to her spinal column leaving her with only limited use of her legs. The doctors had said that they could repair the damage with surgery and therapy, but they wanted to wait a while before putting her through yet another surgery. The were expecting mid January.

Both Tommy and Kat knew that it would be a while before she would be out of the chair, but they took comfort in the fact that at least she could stand for a while and even take a few steps with support. It was enough to shower or change the twins at the changing table. Katherine was determined to have herself out of the chair as soon as she could and Tommy supported her every step of the way. He knew with her determination that she would be back to her old self someday. Until then he just enjoyed the fact that she was alive and well.

Kat looped an arm around Tommy's neck as he helped her stand and move the last couple feet to the car. She slipped into the back seat and Tommy gently closed the door. Mitch was already folding up the chair and putting away so Tommy got in the other side of the back seat, scooting next to Kat. He wrapped an arm around her waist and she rested her head on his shoulder. Mitch got in behind the wheel.

"It's so good to have you coming home Katty." Mitch said before starting the car. They drove home to Kat and Tommy's house in a comfortable silence. Once they got there Kat noticed all the cars parked on the street. She knew her friends were there waiting for her.

"Looks like a full house." Kat commented gesturing toward all the cars.

"Can you blame them Kat? We've been waiting for you to come home for over seven weeks. That's nearly two months!" Tommy replied.

"I know, I just…" Kat bit her lip.

"What is it Angel Eyes?" Tommy asked concern laced in his voice.

"It's just… I don't want them to see me like this." Kat cried. Tears began streaking down her ivory cheeks.

"Oh honey." Tommy soothed as he wiped the tears away. "They're our friends. They won't judge you being in a chair."

"I know that… I just don't want them to see me so weak and helpless." Kat hiccupped.

"Kat, they saw you in a coma." Tommy shook his head. "You can't get anymore weak or helpless than that. They've seen _me_ in the state of helplessness for six weeks. So trust me when I say that no one will mind you in a chair at all. They'll just be so happy to have you home."

"I agree with Tommy. You're friends are behind you one hundred percent Kat, they only want you to recover quickly." Mitch said as he got out of the car.

"You're right, it'll be just fine." Kat slightly smiled. Tommy nodded and got out of the car as well. He walked around the car and opened the door for Kat. He helped ease her out of the car onto her weakened feet. She glance toward the house.

"The stairs." she cried. Tommy looked over his shoulder toward the house. They had all forgotten the stairs onto the front porch.

"Well then looks like I'll just have to carry you over the threshold. Good practice." Tommy grinned as he slipped a hand behind her knees and lifted her off the ground. Mitch folded up the wheelchair once again and followed Tommy. "Good thing your light." Tommy joked as he walked up the stairs with his angel in his arms.

"You know if I wasn't so scared that you'd drop me, I'd slap you right now." Kat laughed.

"That's right, and you don't you forget it Ms. Hillard." Tommy grinned as the door flew open.

"Don't you two look so cute together." Casey squealed as she stepped aside to let Tommy carry Katherine inside. Tommy gently sat Kat down in her favorite recliner as Mitch set the wheelchair off the to side, then disappeared into the kitchen.

"Welcome home Kat." Came a chorus of voices as she looked around the room.

"Hey Kat. Good to see you back in your own home." Rocky grinned. He rushed in to the be first one that gave her a hug.

"It's so good to be home." Kat grinned.

"Girly, if you ever scare us again…" Tanya began as she gave her best friend a hug,

"Did you and the hubby sort everything out?" Kat asked in a hushed tone.

"Oh honey, you bet. As much as I hate to say it, we're heading to LA in the fall. Probably right after the little comes."

"Hopefully not before, that's a long drive with two babies. And you know I want to be there." Kat smirked.

"Girl, I'll have myself induced if I haven't had the baby by then. I want the baby born here in Angel Grove."

"Of course." Kat laughed. "But knowing how stubborn her momma is, I think the baby will learn to listen. She'll come on time."

"She?" Adam cut in having over heard this.

"I just have a feeling." Kat smiled.

"Don't be filling her head with ideas Kat. You know how much she listens to you." Adam started only to be cut off by a jab in the ribs from Tanya.

"Adam, _you_ should know that Tan doesn't listen to anybody. The day she does is the day that pigs grow wings and fly."

"I'll take that a 'Tanya is very independent' and then take it as a compliment, so Thanks,"

"See what I mean, she hears what she wants to hear." Kat playfully rolled her eyes.

"Hey where are AJ and Lex?" Rocky asked.

"Sleeping in their crib." Kim answered.

"Where's my Mom and Dad?" Tommy asked.

"They're asleep as well." Jason said. "They looked so exhausted. Kim and I said we'd listen for the twins so they could catch up on sleep."

"Thanks you guys."

"Kat your kids are so adorable." Aisha grinned as she leaned back into a familiar man.

"Zack!" Tommy exclaimed. He hadn't realized that he was there.

"Here I was thinking that I was chopped liver. About time you realized I was here!" Zack laughed as he let go Aisha and slapped hands with Tommy. "How's it going bro?"

"Oh you, know one day at a time." Tommy smiled. Zack then stepped past Tommy to greet Kat.

"Kat, you seem to get prettier every time I see you." Zack said as he placed a kiss on the back of her hand. "Welcome home."

"Hey man, step off my girl." Tommy grabbed Zack and playfully pulled him away from Kat, causing everyone to laugh.

"A little concerned there Tommy?" Zack teased.

"Now, I know you weren't putting the moves on the mother of my children while your girlfriend is standing right here." Tommy playfully raised an eyebrow.

"Not at all, I'll wait till both of you are out of the room." Zack grinned before slipping his arms around Aisha. "Love you baby."

"Mmm-hmm." Aisha smirked as Zack placed a kiss on her cheek.

"In that case, my feet are planted firmly here." Tommy said as he sat on the arm of the chair Kat was sitting in. More laughter filled the air.

"You know when we all get together, there sure isn't a dull moment." Jason mused.

"That's for sure. Who would have thought we'd have so many comedians in our group." Kimberly replied.

"You know it's kind of weird how we all seem to be drawn back to Angel Grove. It's like we can't leave." Trini added.

"I know what you mean, it's an unexplainable phenomenon. We have all tried to leave but end up back here." Billy concluded.

"This place will always be home for all of us, no matter where life takes us." Rocky said. Everyone stared at him with wide eyes. "What?"

"Who are you and what have you done with _my_ Rocky?" Casey laughed.

"What?" Rocky repeated.

"You were just so serious and sentimental." Tanya replied.

"I didn't know you could be that way. I thought Rocky DeSantos was only a quirky jokester." Jason added.

"Come on now, even the hilarious Rocky can have serious moments from time to time." Rocky stated.

"Hilarious is a little too strong there Rocky. And stop referring to yourself in third person." Casey poked his rib as she spoke.

"Oh come Case, you think I'm funny."

"Funny, yes. Hilarious, sometimes. And what did I say about 'Case'."

"Would you prefer 'doll'?"

"Use that word and you'll be eating through a straw the rest of your life." Casey threatened. Everyone laughed at the couple noting Rocky's look of shock. "So shall we tell them our fantastic plan?"

"What plan?" Rocky replied with a look of confusion.

"Rocky DeSantos! Don't tell me you've forgotten already!" Casey gasped in mock horror as she smacked the back of his head.

"Oh wait, you mean 'the plan'." Rocky held up his fingers in quotation marks as he said 'the plan' for emphasis.

"What plan?" Kat asked.

"We decided to not wait anymore to get married." Casey grinned.

"Really? So when's the big day?" Tommy asked.

"We're actually shooting for Christmas Eve." Rocky answered.

"Awe that'll be so sweet." Tanya cooed.

"Can you really throw together a wedding in that short amount of time?" Adam questioned.

"We already have." Rocky replied.

"We decided to have a small ceremony. Just all of us and family." Casey explained. "I already had my dress picked and Kat's dress ordered. It'll be in tomorrow they said. Rocky and Adam's suits are ready for fitting whenever we give them a call. And I've already managed to rent out the ballroom at the hotel. Thank God someone didn't have it for a Christmas party yet."

"Easy enough." Tanya whistled. "But why the rush?"

"We decided not to wait anymore. This is the first Christmas that we can be together and we wanted to spend it as husband and wife." Rocky said as he clutched Casey's hand.

"Aww." Aisha sighed. "You two are so cute."

"So you only have one bridesmaid?" Kimberly asked. She herself had had all the female rangers as bridesmaids, but then again as the first ranger couple to get married Jason and her wedding had been massive.

"Yeah, we had that planned from the beginning. We always planned a small wedding."

"Maybe you should ask your sister Casey. I don't think that I'm going to be a very good bridesmaid." Kat sniffled as she gestured toward her wheelchair.

Casey's eyes softened to a sympathetic look as she rushed over to Katherine. She knelt down in front of her and took her hands in her own. "Kat, listen to me. I don't care that you are in a chair. I asked you to be my maid of honor because you meant so much to Rocky and out of all his friends you are the one that I connected with the most. Please Kat, it doesn't matter if you don't _walk_ down the aisle. I just want you there beside me."

Kat let a few tears escape down her cheeks. She smiled and nodded. "Okay. I'll do it. Thank you Casey."

"No thank you Kat." Casey smiled as she hugged her friend. "I hope you don't mind a red dress."

"Red is just fine." Kat replied.

"We're going with Christmas colors. You in red and the boys in green."

"Hey, that's my color!" Adam grinned.

"I should be in red." Rocky huffed.

"Oh stuff it ape man." Casey replied without looking at him.

"I take it that she knows." Zack laughed beside Rocky. Rocky simply shrugged and nodded.

"Hey you guys. I have some lunch ready if you're hungry." Mitch called into the living room. "I think I made enough for everyone, so long as you get in here before Rocky."

"Hey!" Rocky pouted.

"I'll get you a plate Kat." Tommy said as he stood from the chair. He placed a kiss on the top of her head and walked away.

"Ah finally. Now I have my chance." Zack joked as he rushed over and took Tommy's place. "You know it's not too late to run away with me Kat." Kat giggled as Aisha came over and grabbed hold of his ear.

"Come along Zack-man." Aisha huffed. "You're terrifying the poor girl."

"I was not! She's considering it!"

"Hey what did I tell you about my girl!" Tommy laughed as he walked back into the living room. Zack just grinned.

"Hey I call dibs if things don't work out between you two."

"Zack!" Aisha growled.

"I love you Ish!" He cocked his head and grinned at her. She playfully rolled her eyes and walked away.

"You're gonna have to make it up to me!" She shot over her shoulder.

"How?"

"You'll just have to wait till we get home."

"Why do I have a feeling that you're going to enjoy it more than I will?" Zack mumbled as he walked behind her into the kitchen.

"Poor Zack." Adam laughed. "Sha, can be so mean when she wants to be."

"Maybe he shouldn't be hitting on Kat then." Tommy shrugged as he rested back on the arm of chair once again. Kat just laughed.

Soon everyone had a plate and was sitting around the living room just talking amongst themselves. After lunch Adam helped Mitch load the dishwasher and everyone bid their farewells.

After all their friends had gone, Mitch joined his daughter and Tommy in the living room. "Tina, George and I were talking and we're going to be checking into a hotel tonight. It's been a while since you two had any time alone, plus this is only a two bedroom house."

"Dad, you don't…"

"We've already made the reservations. As soon as Tina and George are awake, we'll head out, but if you need anything we're just a phone call away."

"We already are awake." George said from the hallway. "We have everything packed and ready to go."

"Dad, you guys really don't have to go."

"Tommy, were are all of us going to sleep?"

"I can sleep out here, you and mom can take the bed, and Mitch can keep using the air mattress."

"And Katherine? She really should be sleeping in a bed." George shook his head. "It'll be fine Tommy. Like Mitch said, we're only a phone call away if you need. Your mother and I are going to be heading back tomorrow as well."

"So soon?"

"Tommy we've used up all our vacation time to be here for you and Katherine. I'm supposed to be back to work the day after tomorrow. We'll be back for Christmas. We're only three hours away."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about work."

"Speaking of work, do you still have a job to go back to?" Kat suddenly cut in.

"Of course." Tommy nodded. "The school board understands our situtation and we're on Christmas break right now. I may return after the first of the year."

"There is no 'maybe' Mr. Oliver! You _will_ return to work when school resumes." Kat said with a raised eyebrow.

"But Kat…"

"There is no buts Tommy. You are going back to work. End of story."

"I'm not going to win this argument am I?"

"Of course not."

"What about you and the twins?"

"We can figure out something, but you really have to get back to work. You've taken your summer pay already to stay with me at the hospital. You have to go back to work."

"Katty's resourceful, she'll figure out what to do while your at work." Mitch added.

"What about you Dad? When are you going home?" Kat asked.

"After Christmas. I've been lucky that I can handle my business online and over the phone, but I really need to be getting back to my office." Mitch explained.

"Well at least you'll be here for Aidan and Alexis' first Christmas." Kat sighed. She really hated her father being so far away, but she understood that he had a job and a life back in Australia. He had transferred back to Surry Hills after Katherine left for London. While he enjoyed Angel Grove he had missed his home and all his other family and without Kat at home there was nothing holding him back in America.

"I'll have to take lots of pictures to show the aunts and uncles back home." Mitch grinned. "You know I never thought I'd see the day when your friend Rocky would settle down." Mitch suddenly began to chuckle. "I sure hope that Casey knows how to cook for that boy. He eats enough to feed a small army."

"Casey is a great cook Dad." Kat smiled. "I think her cooking skills and humor are what drew Rocky to her."

"Speaking of weddings, have you two decided when you'd like to get married?" Tina asked jumping into the discussion.

"Umm. Summer possibly." Tommy shrugged. "We haven't really talked about it lately. I think we want to wait for Kat to be fully healed."

"Before all of this, we had decided on an outdoor wedding in June. I still like the idea." Kat added.

"Oh, that would be so beautiful. Flowers everywhere, green grass…"

"Have to cut you off there Mom." Tommy started. "Kat and I wanted a beach wedding."

"The beach?" Tina asked.

"Yes the beach. It had meant so much to us. We spent a lot of time there together."

"Ah the sunsets you two used to watch together." Mitch smiled. "Kat always loved the sunsets, even as a little girl. She used to sneak out of the house after dinner and go to the beach and watch the sunset."

"You snuck out of the house?" Tommy laughed. "I always thought you were the good little girl." Kat stuck her tongue out at Tommy.

"Well kids, we're going to head out." George called. "How about if we all go for dinner tonight? The whole family?"

"What do you think Kat?" Tommy asked. He wasn't sure if Kat would be up to it having just gotten out of the hospital and all.

"I'd love it!" Kat grinned. "I could use something other than hospital food."

"We'll be back at four to help you guys get the twins ready to go." Tina nodded as she made her way toward the door.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Mitch teased as he grabbed his suitcase that George had brought out to the living room.

"That leaves us with a lot to do." Kat shot back with a laugh. Mitch just smiled at his daughter and waved before walking out the door.

"Behave you two." George winked as he too left the house with his and Tina's suitcases.

"Alone at last." Tommy sighed as he sank to ground next to Kat's chair. Kat let herself fall back against the comfortable recliner.

"It's so good to be home." Kat sighed contentedly. Their relaxation was interrupted by the familiar wails of the two newest members of the Oliver family.

"I'll get them." Tommy grinned as he rushed off down the hall. Kat waited, as Tommy quickly changed both babies and brought them both to the living room. He was becoming skilled at handling a baby in each arm. He gently handed Alexis to Kat and set off for the kitchen with Aidan still curled up in his arm. He returned a short time later with two bottles. He handed one to Kat and then sat down the couch to feed Aidan his.

Tommy's glance went between Aidan, then Alexis, and finally Kat. She was watching Alexis suck away at the bottle with a soft smile on her lips. Tommy inwardly grinned. Life couldn't get much better, they were a family. The way they always should have been and always would be.


	15. Chapter 15

_Author's Notes: Okay so this chapter is completely redone from what I had it originally. I decided not to go into great detail of Rocky and Casey's wedding, since I have created a story just for them. The wedding will be in better detail in that story. So that's what took me so long. I will be the first to admit this chapter is not my best. I'm not entirely proud of it, but hey it's a filler chapter written on short notice in a couple weeks. The next chapter will be back up to my usual par. Well, hopefully anyway. LOL Sorry for the delay._

_Oh yeah sorry about Christmas coming in April in my fic! LOL when I originally wrote this a few years ago it was around Christmas time, tis the season! LOL Enjcooy!_

_Shoutouts:_

_CoolDiva- __**I'm glad that you liked Zack and Tommy in the last chapter. I always love playful banter, it makes things interesting. I would have to say that if it weren't for the fact I love spring and an outside wedding, I would get married at Christmas too. It just seemed so sweet for Casey and Rocky! Sorry this chapter really doesn't go into their wedding much. Just have to check out the story I created especially for them!**_

_**DistantDreamer07- **__Yay, Kat's home! She's on the road to recovery. Glad that you liked the last chapter. Although I really won't hold it against anyone that finds this chapter lacking that certain something. Either way, hope you enjoy!_

_**icekrim91- **__Yeah the last chapter wasn't all that funny, even I thought that. There were moments but overall it was a fairly mellow chapter. As is this one! Next chapter we being to get serious again. So better take the jokes and run! LOL Glad you think I'm funny, I find myself quite amusing at times too! Hehe!_

_**fudge2428-**__ It's too easy to pick on Rocky! He's good humor ensures that he knows it's all in fun! Which is why I absolutely love Rocky! It is good Kat finally came home just in time for Christmas, and again I'm sorry this chapter doesn't really go into detail about the wedding. Just have to wait for me to write it in great detail for Rocky and Casey's personal story. I'm working on that… might be a little bit longer, but it's in the works. If only I can keep all the other little ideas from filling my head every time I turn on the computer… LOL_

_**brankel1- **__Glad that you liked Zack's playfulness. I can only imagine what it would be like with both Zack and Rocky teamed up pulling pranks and jokes… Too bad that thought didn't cross my mind while I writing… LOL_

_**zeopurple- **__I'm glad that you liked my addition of Zack in the last chapter. I had it pointed out to me in a PM that I was leaving him out, so it seemed only fair that he was there for Christmas. Sorry you only get a taste of Rocky and Casey's wedding in here, but I felt that their wedding should be told in their story, so I redid this chapter. Their vows (If I do say so myself) are really sweet and touching, but not included in this story. Although there is reference to how good they are. Hope you like this chapter, just a bit more fluff for Tommy and Kat at the end there._

_**Lilafutbolfan6- **__Glad that you are liking this story so far. The story is almost done. Next chapter we get back into the serious mode. Then the fluff will come pouring out. LOL Anyway, I'll have it wrapped up in a couple weeks if all things go according to plan._

* * *

"Oh Casey you look so beautiful!" Katherine exclaimed as she finished putting the veil in Casey's hair, then rested herself in her wheelchair. "Rocky's going to have a heart attack."

"God Kat. I'm so nervous." Casey replied. "I mean , this is it. Rocky and I are getting married. I'm going to be Casey DeSantos from now on."

"It's going to be wonderful. Have you two talked about children?"

"Yeah, three sounds like a good number. Although he would love a huge family like he comes from."

"Make him a deal you have the first three and he can have the rest." Kat laughed.

"I might just propose that." Casey smiled. "Kat I can't thank you enough for doing this for me."

"It's my pleasure Casey." Kat smiled. "Adam should be coming to get us any minute now." As if on cure there was a knock on the door. "Come on in Adam, we're ready."

Adam walked in and then gave Casey a hug. "You look fantastic Casey."

"Thank you. You clean up pretty nicely too. I haven't seen you in a suit since your wedding."

"Well, considering I haven't been in any other wedding party…" Adam shrugged. "You ready Kat?"

"Always." Kat smiled. Adam grabbed hold of the handles of her chair as she released the breaks. 

"Your Dad is out here, I'll send him in Casey." Adam replied as he and Kat disappeared from the room. Adam sent her father in and continued on with Kat. "You sure you want to do this Kat?"

"I'm positive. It'll surprise Tommy." She grinned. She and Adam had planned on her walking to the stage. They had been working hard to get her ready for the one hundred foot walk. 

"It'll surprise everyone." Adam grinned. "Hopefully it doesn't steal Casey's thunder."

"I already told her I our plan. She told me to go for it." Kat grinned. "She thinks that it would make her wedding unforgettable."

"Well as soon as she's here, we'll get going." Kat fiddled with her small bouquet as they waited for Casey and her father. It wasn't long before the gorgeous brunette and her father made their way toward the two friends. 

"I'm ready." Casey grinned as she fought back the tears. Adam helped Kat to her feet so she could adjust Casey's simple one foot train. Casey wore a simple A-frame style dress that hugged her curves just enough to show off a fit body. The off the shoulder straps revealed perfectly tanned feminine shoulders while the sweetheart cut showed a glimpse of her ample cleavage. She was truly a vision.

"You ready Kat?" Adam asked once again making sure that she wasn't having second thoughts about walking. 

"Ready as ever. Do you have the chair up front?"

"Already sitting to the side." Adam nodded.

"I can't believe that you worked so hard to do this Kat. It's truly a Christmas miracle." Casey smiled. Adam reached out and tapped on the closed door. It suddenly flew open and soft music filled the air. Casey had decided to not walk to the traditional bridal march, instead the wedding party marched down the aisle to "I Can Love You Like That". It was Rocky and Casey's song, they had their first kiss while dancing to it.

Kat looped her arm through Adam's and leaned her weight onto him as they took their first steps. Their friends watched with wide eyes as Katherine and Adam _walked_ toward the front. Tommy sat in the second row watching with wide eyes and open mouth. Kat smiled widely at all their friends as she continued to walk with Adam. She was in pain from this exertion, but she wouldn't have told anyone. They reached the front, but instead of splitting Adam continued to help Kat stand as Casey made her way down the aisle. 

Rocky's eyes nearly popped out of his head at the sight of Casey. Once more he was left breathless by this woman. Once Casey's father had placed her hand in Rocky's Adam helped Kat into the chair he had set aside for her and then moved next to Rocky. 

The ceremony was sweet and beautiful. Rocky and Casey had written their own vows. Casey couldn't hold back the tears as Rocky recited his. Kat too had tears in her eyes. 

"It is my extreme pleasure to introduce to you all for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Rockwell Miguel DeSantos." the minister announced. Everyone clapped and cheered. As they made their way away from the front of the room and over to the other side of the room where the reception was set up. Everyone started filing over to the food that was laid out. It all smelled delicious.

Tommy left the twins with his parents and Mitch and ran to Katherine as Adam helped her to stand again. "You walked Kat!" He exclaimed as he wrapped his arms around her. He couldn't contain his joy as he spun her around, "You walked!"

"I knew it would surprise you." She giggled. "But I don't think that I'll be doing that again for a while."

"That bad huh?" Adam asked.

"It hurt quite a bit, but I'm so glad that I did it." Kat answered. 

"I'll go get your chair." Adam nodded as he headed for the door they had walked through. 

"The doctors said you couldn't do that." Tommy said as a smile still covered his lips. "Not without surgery anyway."

"I know." Kat grinned back. "It's a matter of mind over matter. You taught me that."

"I'm just so happy Kat. I just… You walked!" He repeated for a third time.

"Yeah we all saw it." Adam laughed as he unfolded Kat's chair. "Here you go Kat." 

"Adam, thank you so much." Kat said before wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug. "I couldn't have done this with out you."

"Oh sure you could have. If you had let Tommy know…"

"I wouldn't have been able to surprise him like that with out you. I owe you."

"You're welcome Kat, anytime." Adam smiled as she released him. He walked away to find his lovely wife. 

"You hungry Kat?"

"Starving."

"You've been around Rocky too much." Tommy laughed as he pushed Kat to the table his parents and Mitch were sitting at. Mitch got up and placed a kiss on his daughters cheek.

"I couldn't believe it at first Katty, but you did it." Mitch smiled. 

"You're doing better than the doctors said." George added.

"I'm still a long ways off of getting out of this thing." Kat said slapping the armrest of her chair for emphasis.

"You'll get there. Probably sooner than later." Tina commented. 

"Hey there ballerina!" Rocky said as he wrapped his arms around Kat from behind. "I can't believe you walked down that aisle."

"I wanted to try it." Kat smiled as Rocky then sat down next to her.

"Surprised me so much I almost missed Casey coming in!" Rocky teased. "But then again how could I have missed her. She's so gorgeous."

"Who helped you write your vows?" Tommy asked curiously.

"Nobody. I wrote them all by my lonesome."

"I didn't know you had it in you." Tommy laughed.

"Hey, I know for a fact that Rocky is a pretty sensitive guy." Kat replied with a jab to Tommy's ribs. "He just hides behind his witty humor."

"Thanks for the defense Kit-Kat." Rocky smiled. "Thank you so much for doing this for Casey and me. We both couldn't think of anyone better to be in our wedding party."

"I'm just happy that I'm here for it." Kat grinned. Rocky returned her grin and nodded before leaving to go back to Casey's side.

Everyone ate happily talking amongst themselves. Finally Adam walked up to the DJ booth and grabbed hold of the microphone. "Um, I've been informed that it's time for the maid of honor and myself to make our speeches. Does everyone have their drinks?" Many of the guests raised their glasses above their heads to signal they did. Adam made his way toward Katherine with the microphone in his hand. Once beside her he helped her to stand, she looped an arm through his to steady herself as Adam began speaking again. "Rocky has been my best friend since we were in elementary school. We've been through a lot together, things that I would never change. He was there the day that I married the love of my life standing right by my side. I'm just so honored that I was able to return that favor to him. Casey, Rocky is one lucky man to have in his life. Just as you are so lucky that Rocky chose you to be his wife. I hope you two remember to honor each other in every way, and I wish you a lifetime of happiness. To Rocky and Casey!"

"Wow, how do I follow that? Rocky has been one of my best friends since high school. Once I moved back to Angel Grove, I connected with Casey as if I had known her just as long. The more I was around either of them the more I was convinced that they deserved each other. They have the same witty sense of humor. Both are so caring and selfless. I can never repay Rocky or Casey for what they tried to do for me recently. Both were willing to change their lives to help me. There truly aren't better people in the world than these two, and I can't be happier that they found each other. I love you guys so much. Love, honor, and cherish each other everyday. To Rocky and Casey!"

"To Rocky and Casey!" the crowd replied before everyone drank their champagne. 

"Ladies and Gentleman, the bride and groom will now have their first dance." Adam announced as he took the microphone away from Kat. Everyone watched as Rocky and Casey made their way to the clearing in the middle of the room. Once again the room was filled with "I Can Love You Like That". Rocky wrapped his arms around Casey's waist as she gently slid her arms around his neck.

"They look so good together." Tommy whispered as he wrapped his arms around Kat from behind. She leaned back into him letting him support her weight. "Do you want to dance?"

"I wish I could." Kat sighed. Tommy chuckled as he slowly spun her around to face him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled him right up against him. Then he gently lifted her onto his own feet. She instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck as not to fall backwards. 

Slowly Tommy began moving his feet to make them dance in a circle. "See, we can dance." He grinned as tears sprung to Kat's eyes. "What's the matter Angel Eyes?"

"You just never cease to amaze me Tommy." She replied as a single tear slid down her cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too Kat." Tommy whispered in her ear as she rested her head on his shoulder. They danced that way for a few minutes both reluctant to let go after the song ended. "It's getting late, we should get the kids home. Plus, we still have some presents waiting for us."

"Yeah, I know." Kat said, yet both remained locked in each others arms. Neither wanted to let go. Tommy leaned in and pressed his lips to hers as he pulled her even closer. 

"Geesh you two, get a room already!" Zack joked as he walked by. Tommy and Kat broke apart, their cheeks bright red. "And here I thought you only had eyes for me Kat. I'm so hurt." Zack held a hand to his heart and pretended to pout. 

"Oh go find Aisha." Kat teased. Zack grinned and finally walked away to find his lovely girlfriend. "Come on, we should get the kids home." . 

"Is it my imagination, or do our friends love making us blush?"

"I'm with you on that. They revel in the idea of embarrassing us." Kat laughed as Tommy helped her into her chair. 

They gathered up their things as Tina, George, and Mitch helped get the babies bundled up. "Hey you guys leaving?!" Rocky called out as he rushed over to them.

"Yeah, sorry to eat and run. We're pulling a Rocky." Tommy teased.

"Hey, now. I usually stay and chat a little before running off." Rocky smiled.

"Sorry Rocky, it's getting late. We have kids to put to bed and there's still some presents at home for the twins." Kat apologized. Rocky bent down and placed a kiss on her cheek. 

"I fully understand. Just had to give you guys a hard time."

"Thank you so much for being here Kat." Casey cut in as she too joined. She realized that Tommy and Kat were getting ready to leave. 

"I wouldn't have missed it for the world Casey. You're such a beautiful bride. Congratulations." Kat said as she opened her arms to give Casey a hug. Tommy and Kat said good-bye to everyone as they made their way to the door.

"Hey don't forget! Party at my place tomorrow!" Adam called out. Tommy silently nodded toward Adam as they all left. 

He helped Kat into the car and made sure the twins were buckled in. They drove home with his parents and Mitch following in their own car. "Can you believe that Rocky is finally married?" Kat asked as they drove down the road.

"I know, it's a Christmas miracle." Tommy laughed. "I'm just glad that he met Casey. When I look at them I find it hard to believe that we almost couldn't convince him to go talk to her."

"Oh, the bachelor party, Rocky told me about that." Kat laughed recalled how Rocky had stolen Casey away from her blind date, only to have her join in on Adam's bachelor party. Casey hadn't minded at all, she had been so bored with her date, any chance to run away was welcome. "Isn't it funny how thing just tend to work out?"

"Yeah, fate has dealt all of us some funny hands over the years. I'm just glad that I got back to you."

"You and me both." Kat grinned.

* * *

Tommy pulled the truck up in front of Adam and Tanya's house the next day. He recognized the red mustang immediately. "Looks like the 'kids' are here already." Tommy chuckled.

"Can you blame them? You finally invited them to meet all your old friends. I'd be excited too, to meet the former rangers." Kat shrugged.

"They're former rangers too." Tommy laughed.

"You know what I mean Mr. Oliver!"

"That's Dr. Oliver, woman!" Tommy replied in mock anger.

"Dr. Mr. Whatever!" Kat laughed.

"They're not the same Kat and you know it." Tommy stuck his tongue out at his pretty fiancé. 

"Sometimes I worry about you." Kat sighed with a roll of her eyes.

"Good, I need someone to worry about me. Cause quite frankly, I don't worry enough about myself." Tommy grinned causing Kat to roll her eyes once again. 

"Dr. O!" Kira called as she and Trent came running from the house. They were quickly joined by Conner and Ethan. 

"Hey guys!" Tommy said as he climbed out of his truck and walked around the front. Kira threw her arms around Tommy's neck. 

"Man you have no idea how much we all miss you!" she said as she finally released him. 

"Good to see you too Kira." Tommy smiled. "Hey, can you guys help me out real quick?"

"Sure, whatever you need." Trent nodded.

"I've got some people that I'd like for you to meet." Tommy smiled. He hadn't told them about the twins when he invited them to the Christmas party. He did, however, tell Hayley. He had been keeping her updated about his life in Angel Grove since he and Nikki had moved there. "Hey did Hayley come?"

"She's inside talking with Billy and Trini about computers and stuff." Ethan shrugged.

"I figured those three would get along well." Tommy grinned to himself as he led the young adults to the drivers side door. 

"Hey who's the pretty blonde?" Conner asked as Tommy reached for the door.

"That pretty blonde is my fiancé." Tommy grinned.

"Oh yeah, I heard you and Nikki split." Ethan commented. "I never really liked her anyway."

"You didn't?" Tommy questioned.

"Nah, she really didn't seem like your type Dr… err Tommy. That's going to take some getting used to."

"For you and me both." Tommy laughed as he finally swung open the door. "Guys this is Katherine, Kat meet the 'kids'."

"We're not kids!" Conner argued. 

"To me, you will always be kids. Kat, this is Conner, Ethan, Kira, and Trent." Tommy pointed to each of them to introduce them to Kat.

"Hi guys." Kat smiled warmly.

"Hey." They replied in unison.

"Does she know?" Conner asked.

"Geez Conner, don't you recognize her from Dr. O's footage?" Kira rolled her eyes. "She _was_ one of us."

"Very correct Kira." Kat nodded. "Pink to be exact."

"How come we didn't have a pink ranger?" Ethan cut in.

"That's just the way it turned out." Tommy shrugged. He was about to tell them about the twins when one of them let out a wail. 

"Is that a baby?!" Conner exclaimed.

"What else would cry like that?" Ethan shook his head.

"Dr. Daddy!" Kira squealed. 

"Why didn't you tell us?" Trent asked.

"Guess that I wanted to surprise you guys." Tommy smiled as he opened the back door of the truck. The young adults eyes grew wide realizing there were _two_ car seats in the back seat. 

"Twins?!" Kira exclaimed. 

"Yup!" Tommy beamed with pride.

"One boy and one girl." Kat added as she reached behind her to gently stroke her daughter, trying to calm her down. 

Tommy reached in and released Aidan's car seat from his place and handed it to Trent. "Would you mind taking Aidan inside for me?"

"Not a problem." Trent replied as he looked at the sleeping babe nestled beneath a red blanket and then heading for the house.

"Little man has red already huh?" Conner grinned.

"He has his daddy's color." Kat replied having finally calmed Alexis down. "Oh yeah, you _were_ red at one point." Conner replied.

"Technically, at _two_ points." Kira reminded Conner. "Red zeo and red turbo."

"Think you've had enough powers Tommy?" Ethan chuckled.

"Technicolor Tommy." Kat laughed. "Or as Rocky likes to say, Dr. Rainbow."

"Ha, Dr. Rainbow! I like it!" Conner laughed. 

"You know, I think that him and Rocky were cut from the same material." Kat said to Tommy.

"I told you so." Tommy shrugged as he closed the doors on his side of the truck. He opened the passenger side and looked up at Kat. "You know, between Rocky, Zack, and Conner I don't know what's going to happen today."

"Oh, all three of them together…" Kat put a hand to her forehead and pretended to grow faint. 

Tommy only chuckled as he retrieved his daughter from the truck as well. He gently handed the precious cargo to Kira. "She's so cute!" Kira exclaimed. 

"She looks like her Mama." Tommy replied as began to help Kat out of the truck. "Do you want the chair or should I just carry you?"

"With everyone in there, there really isn't a lot of room to move around in the chair…"

"Say no more." Tommy grinned as he scooped Kat up in his arms. "You know I don't mind carrying you."

"Oh, you guys are so cute." Ethan said in a high pitched squeal, trying to mock Kira. Kira glared at him. "What Kira, you would have said it if I didn't."

"Not true." Kira shook her head before heading toward the house with Alexis. Tommy reached back with one foot and slammed the truck door behind him. 

"Talented Tommy." Kat giggled. Tommy carried her up the front steps into Adam and Tanya's house. "Merry Christmas everyone!" Kat called as they came in the front door.

"You too Kat!" Adam replied with a smile. Tommy let Kat down to her feet making sure to keep an arm around her waist for support. 

"Miss dancer lady!" Rocky called out as he made his way across the semi crowded living room. Casey right on his heels.

"Hey! How's married life?!" Kat giggled as the newly wed couple approached them. 

"Never thought I'd enjoy the ball and chain this much." Rocky said as he draped an arm over his wife's shoulders. 

"You know Rocky, I know where you sleep." Casey teased.

"Yeah right next to you Mrs. DeSantos." Rocky grinned.

"You two are going to have an interesting life. I feel sorry for the kids already." Tommy replied as he began scanning the room for his kids. He spotted Kira talking to Adam with Alexis securely snuggled in her arms. Trent was talking with Hayley, Billy, and Ethan. Aidan snuggled in Hayley's arms.

"You know Kat, you can hardly tell that you had twins last month." Rocky said as he looked her over.

"I don't know wither to be insulted that you're looking me over, or be flattered that you think I look good." Kat giggled. 

"I'd take it as a compliment and run with it." Casey warned as she smacked her husbands shoulder. 

"Yeah what she said." Rocky grinned. 

"Hey, now. No hitting on Kat!" Zack said as she walked over to the foursome. "Well unless it's me!"

"Merry Christmas Zack!" the four greeted. 

"Where's Sha?" Rocky asked. 

"She's getting some last minute goodies that Tanya asked her to pick up. Jason brought me when he came."

"Jams around here somewhere?" Tommy asked. "Kat and I have a present for him."

"He's talking to 'Santa Claus'." Zack replied pointing toward the family room. They saw three year old Jonathan sitting on the lap of a red clad man talking a mile a minute. 

"Who's playing that role this year?" Tommy asked remembering that usually Rocky played that role.

"Not sure. I've been trying to figure it out." Zack replied with a shrug. 

"Lunch is ready, whenever you're hungry." Adam called from the doorway to the kitchen. 

"Food!" Conner exclaimed and started toward the kitchen.

"Hold up Conner!" Tommy called out to his eager friend. "You and Rocky should go last to make sure that there's enough food for everyone!"

"Hey!" Rocky shouted. Casey patronizingly patted his arm.

"Not Fair Dr. O! I'm starving! Kira didn't feed me breakfast this morning!"

"Serves you right for being late!" Kira stuck her tongue out at him causing a few in the room to chuckle.

"I wasn't late! I was just…" Conner paused to think of a come back.

"Late!" Ethan and Trent laughed together. 

"Okay, fine I was running late this morning. That didn't mean that you guys couldn't save me a plate."

"Go ahead and get yourself a plate Conner. Just watch how much food you take. We do have a lot of other people to feed." Adam cut in. Conner grinned triumphantly and followed closely behind Jason. "So you're the first red…"

"Ah, Conner. That kid will always keep me on my toes." Tommy shook his head.

"Tommy, he's twenty-two now. He's hardly a kid." Kat scolded him. 

"Well, age is just a number baby. He'll always be a kid at heart."

"You're hopeless you know that?"

"Yeah I know." Tommy laughed. "Shall we take the twins to see Santa for the first time?"

"Got the camera?" Kat smiled.

"Of course I do." Tommy grinned. "Hayley! Kira! Can you take the twins over toward Santa?"

Hayley and Kira both nodded and made their way toward the family room. Tommy made a move to pick up Kat, but she stopped him. "Just let me use you for support. I'll walk." She said.

"Are you sure? You said that yesterday it caused a lot of pain." Tommy argued.

"I'll be just fine so long as I have you right next to me." Kat replied as she slowly took a step forward. Tommy held his arm around her waist and moved with her.

Together they made it to the family room where Hayley had already handed Aidan to Santa Claus. Tommy eased Katherine down onto on the seats in the corner and took out the camera. He started taking pictures of Aidan and Santa, before the babies were switched. Again Tommy took pictures of Alexis and Santa. 

"You know Tommy, it's not going to be easy having to do double of everything." Santa laughed as Kira took the baby girl back. 

"You're telling me." Tommy laughed. 

"So I'm curious now…" Kat began.

"Curiosity killed the Kat." The Santa interrupted with a chuckle. "You're wondering who I am."

"Rocky usually plays the role." Tommy added. Again the Santa just laughed. 

"Come on now, it shouldn't be that hard to figure it out. Look at who's not here."

"I see everyone, that's the problem." Tommy replied.

"Oh my God! Justin!" Kat squealed as the realization dawned on her that he was the only one missing.

"I always knew she was the smart one." Justin grinned as he slipped the beard off.

"Wow all grown up." Tommy teased as he ruffled Justin's dark brown hair. 

"I like the new look." Justin copied Tommy's actions. 

"Hey now, hands off the hair!" Tommy took a step back pretending to straighten is hair.

"Kat, you look incredible! I'm sorry I wasn't here earlier. I'm kind of tied up with medical school."

"Don't worry about it Justin, I fully understand." Kat grinned as she hugged her former teammate. "How long has it been?"

"Twelve years I think." Justin replied. "I'm glad to see that you two finally pulled your heads out of your asses and got back together."

"Justin!" Kat gasped.

"Everyone's thinking it, I'm just saying it." Justin grinned. 

"You've gotten pretty bold." Tommy laughed.

"I just don't hold anything back. I've got enough to deal with in the hospitals I'm training in. My personal life doesn't need to be discrete."

"Hey Dr. O!" Ethan came rushing into the room. "Nice hair!" 

"Huh?" Tommy raised an eyebrow in confusion. Ethan grinned as he held up a photo.

"Mullets were all the rage back then huh?"

"Oh man! Who gave you that?" Tommy groaned.

"Oh let me see!" Kira laughed as Ethan slipped beside her, holding out the photo.

"Tommy had a mullet?" Justin asked.

"When he first became a ranger." Jason laughed.

"Should have known it was _you._" Tommy muttered.

"Let me see!" Kat giggled. "He got rid of all the incriminating photos by the time we got together."

"Come to think of it, I've never seen it either!" Hayley laughed from her spot.

Ethan handed Kat the photo and she let out another giggle. "You know I think of your three looks I liked the long locks best."

"You don't like 'professional' Tommy best?" Jason laughed.

"Nope. Long locks and the earring! My own personal Jack Sparrow!" Kat laughed even harder.

"So I'm a pirate now huh?"

"Only to me." Kat grinned as she handed Jason to photo.

"Dude! I'm so glad that you invited us!" Conner walked in next.

"What did I say about calling me dude?" Tommy scolded.

"Ease up old man, I'm not your student anymore. You can't tell me what to do." Conner grinned causing Tommy to groan. Conner had a point.

"Come on bro, take an easy on the 'kid'. He's just excitable." Jason laughed.

"Not a kid." Conner grumbled.

"Well, I'm not a 'dude'." Tommy replied. Everyone in the small room laughed. "What?"

"Not a dude? Well then 'Tammy'…" Jason laughed. "I didn't think you were like that Kat."

"You and me both!" Kat giggled.

"Let's all laugh at Tommy." Tommy muttered as he rolled his eyes. "I'm going to go find someone to talk to that's not on that bandwagon."

"Oh Tommy!" Kat shook her head with a smile covering her lips. Tommy simply shrugged and walked away toward where Aisha and Kimberly were talking.

Kira placed Alexis in Kat's arms and quickly rushed off to meet Trini. Jason took Aidan from Hayley so that she could resume her conversation with Billy. Conner and Ethan took off to find Rocky and Zack. Jason, Justin, and Kat sat talking amongst themselves. 

"I swear it must be 'Pick on Tommy Day' again!" Tommy mockingly fumed as he rejoined the small group after about ten minutes.

"Oh you poor baby." Jason made a pouting face as Tommy slumped to the ground next to Kat.

"Who said what?"

"They're all telling embarrassing stories about me to the kids." Tommy mumbled.

"Well, that's what you get for not introducing them to us before now. You could have had this out of the way a long time ago." Jason retorted.

"Oh zip it." Tommy shot back.

"Oh ho, touchy!" Jason laughed. 

"Maybe someone should tell some stories on you." Tommy replied. Jason raised an eyebrow.

"If there were any embarrassing stories to tell…" Jason laughed.

"Tommy, we should have your former students over for dinner." Kat said suddenly.

"What?! Tell me your joking Kat."

"Dad's cooking up a storm in the kitchen right now, they'll be plenty of food for everyone. Besides you haven't seen them in three years." Kat argued. "You'll come too Justin, and I'm not taking no for an answer."

"I know better than to argue with you." Justin grinned.

"Oh you can argue with her now, just get up and run." Tommy teased.

"You know had the come from anyone else they would be in a world of hurt right now." Kat replied with a shake of her head. "Make yourself useful and go make the kids each a bottle." 

"But they're still sleeping."

"They'll be awake in a few minutes, trust me."

"Fine, I'm going." Tommy grumbled as he once again left the room. 

"So whipped." Justin laughed.

"Everyone, except for him knows it." Jason commented. 

"Yeah, he spoils me rotten." Kat grinned.

"Very true." Jason replied.

"You're not supposed to agree with me." Kat laughed.

"What am I supposed to say? 'No Kat, you're not spoiled. You're boyfriend only does every little thing that you ask of him.'?" Jason said sarcastically.

"How'd you do it Kat?" Justin asked. "Tommy's supposed to be this great invincible fighter, but you have him wrapped around your finger."

"That's not hard to figure out. Tommy can't keep his hands off of Kat, and if he doesn't do as she says, he'll get cut off." Jason answered.

"He assumes that." Kat added. "I never actually said it. Besides, I don't think I'm much better than him. That man is irresistible." 

"I never thought of Tommy as that." Justin laughed. "So I'll take your word for it."

Tommy returned shortly with two warm bottles of milk for the twins. As if on cue, Alexis began to cry. "Told you so." Kat smirked at her fiancé. Tommy rolled his eyes as he handed Kat one of the bottles. She gently placed the nipple in her daughters mouth and the crying fell silent. Tommy took Aidan from Jason as he began to stir. He sat on the floor next to Katherine feeding his son and talking with Jason and Justin. 

The Christmas party went well with everyone exchanging gifts and chatting. Just having fun in general. Around four the party broke up and they each headed for their respective homes. Kira, Conner, Ethan, Trent, Hayley, and Justin followed Tommy and Kat to their house where Mitch had Christmas dinner nearly finished. Tina was trying to help him, but he kept chasing her out of the kitchen. 

"That man is so stubborn." Tina huffed as Tommy brought Kat in through the door.

"Who's stubborn?" Tommy asked. 

"Mitch."

"What's Dad doing this time?" Kat rolled her eyes. 

"He keeps chasing her out the kitchen." George chuckled. 

"I can handle the shrimp on my own." Mitch called from the kitchen.

"I wasn't worried about your shrimp! I was more worried about the turkey!"

"I said _I_ was cooking, you didn't object this morning!" Mitch shot back. George only laughed as he leaned toward Tommy.

"You'd think _they're_ the married couple."

"George!" Tina gasped. "I heard that!"

"What?! You two bicker like an old married couple!" George laughed.

"Mom, Dad. These are my former students and you remember Hayley and little Justin." Tommy introduced the ground still standing in the doorway. Kira and Trent clutching the car seats.

"Hello." Tina waved to the small group. "My word Justin, you're all grown up. It seems like yesterday you were following Tommy around the garage like a little puppy."

"Thanks, Mrs. Oliver. Great to see you again too." Justin laughed. 

"Well come on in kids, we're not going to bite." George said to the group. They nodded and finally came into the living room. 

"Oh my grandbabies!" Tina fussed as she knelt on the floor in front of the twins. "It's their first Christmas! I'm so glad that we're here for this." 

"Nice place Dr. O." Ethan commented.

"You should tell Kat that, it was her place before we got back together."

"Wait _back_ together? As in you dated her before?" Conner said looking back at the blonde sitting in the recliner.

"Do you always have to ask questions?" Kira smacked his arm.

"He's just curious." Trent said. "So you gonna answer him, Tommy?"

"Boys!" Kira huffed before plopping down on the couch next to Hayley. Justin took the spot next to her. 

"Maybe you should hang out with older more mature _men_." Justin commented.

"You mean like _you?_" Tommy laughed.

"That's not what I was insinuating, but since you said it, yes." Justin grinned.

"Come on Tommy, tell us already." Conner whined. 

"You're nosy Conner." Kat laughed. "Tommy and I did date back in high school, and for a while after."

"That's not all you two were." George cut in.

"Dad!" Tommy groaned.

"They're curious about their mentor son, I would be too if he never told me anything."

"What__more were you two then?" Ethan asked.

"Not you too Ethan." Tommy rolled his eyes.

"You're too secretive." Hayley chuckled. "It's not like it's some big secret."

"Fine, Kat and I were engaged at one point." Tommy huffed.

"So what happened?" Conner asked.

"Mercer." Kat grumbled, she didn't' know that Anton was Trent's father.

"My dad?" Trent asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Anton is your father?" Kat gasped. She looked over Trent and then began trying to picture Anton in her mind.

"I know, I don't look anything like my dad. I'm adopted."

"Oh that explains that." Kat blushed. 

"How did my dad ruin your engagement?"

"The island." Tommy said. "Kat didn't want me to go, but I did anyway, and she left."

"Just your average run of the mill bad choices in life." Kat shrugged.

"I didn't know that you two split like that." Justin commented. "I mean I got the invitation and then Rocky called and told me that the wedding was off, no one ever told me why though."

"Speaking of weddings, why weren't you at Rocky's wedding yesterday?" Kat scolded Justin.

"I tried to get a flight for the day before, but they were booked. I barely managed to get aboard a flight yesterday. I landed at eleven last night. I stopped by Rocky and Casey's on the way to the hotel though to congratulate them. That kind of things happens when it all short notice."

"Yeah, kind of surprised all of us." Tommy laughed.

"You're telling me. Of all Katy's friends I thought Rocky would be the eternal bachelor." Mitch said as he joined the group.

"Katy?" Justin teased with raised eyebrow.

"You've never heard my dad call me that?"

"No, guess I wasn't around your dad that much." Justin shrugged. "Hey Mr. Hillard."

"You know, all this 'Mr. Hillard' stuff makes me feel old. Please, call me Mitch."

"Old habits die hard." Justin laughed.

"Tell me about it." Conner added looking toward Tommy. "I have hard time calling him, Tommy."

"Well, dinner is ready." Mitch said as he turned back toward the kitchen. 

"Save me a plate of shrimp dad!" Kat called as the group began following with Tina and George taking the twins.

"Why do you have shrimp on Christmas?" Conner asked.

"Australian tradition!" Mitch called back.

"Merry Christmas Kat." Tommy said as he wrapped his arms around her to help her stand.

"Merry Christmas to you too Tommy." Kat said before pressing her lips to his. "And I hope many more happy ones to come."

"Me too Kat, me too." Tommy grinned before helping Kat to the table to enjoy Christmas dinner with their whole 'family'.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Author's Note: **__I just wanted to let you all know that I have had so much fun writing this fic and listening to all you give me ideas to make it better. There is only one more chapter and an epilogue to this story._

_Just a funny note: It was pointed out to me by a friend that I act out the emotions and small actions from my story as I write them. Such as when I write that someone was making a pouting face I would stick out my bottom lip and squint my eyes as if I were going to cry, or I would grin like crazy as I wrote my jokes, or even pretend to smack some invisible person sitting in front of my computer screen. It made her laugh to watch me type away the other day seeing me making all these faces. One of these days I'll have to record myself writing and see what she saw. I'm sure I'm amusing. Just thought I'd pass along that humorous bit of information. LOL_

_**Shoutouts:**_

_**Fudge2428- **__I'm glad that you enjoyed the last chapter. I was trying hard to keep it fun, glad that you thought it was. I still think that chapter 15 is probably my worst chapter for jokes and such, but that's okay. I couldn't help but laugh as I proofread this chapter. Hopefully you find it as funny as I do! LOL Enjoy! _

_**brankel1- **__Aww I'm glad that you loved it. Hopefully you enjoy this chapter, I think as far as jokes go, this is one of the best chapters. But you guys have to be the judge on that one. Thanks for sticking with me through this story! Hope you enjoy it, the end is coming very soon. I already have it written, now it's just editing and revising. Hopefully this will all be worth it._

_**zeopurple- **__I really debated about having the 'kids' in this story, since I really didn't watch Dino Thunder, but hey it worked out. I hope I did the characters justice, I can only base them off the fanfics that I have read with them in it. (Okay I do have a few episodes to go off as well but not many) I figured Kat with her quiet determination was not going to let herself be bound to that chair, she always came across to me as having a silent strength about her. Don't know how many agree with me on that, but it's what I saw that made her my fav. Hope you like this chapter. And I want to thank you for sticking with me since the beginning. You've been one of my most faithful reviews, hence I dubbed you "Official Reviewer" a while ago. LOL Thank you! _

_**icekrim91- **__Review made me smile. I'm really glad that you liked the last chapter, even though I thought it was probably one of my worst written ones. LOL they seem to come and go. Have a good chapter then a not so good one. I want to thank you too, for sticking with me. And for filling my head with more ideas for another story LOL Although it'll be a while before I debut that one for you. I've got the first chapter hashed out and working on the second, but I would like a few more done before I post. It keeps the updates closer together. Anyway, hope you like this chapter. The story is almost done. Thanks again._

_

* * *

_

The end of January brought hope to Tommy and Katherine. Her surgery to repair her back had gone well. Thanks to Katherine's determination and a great therapy team, Katherine was able to get around with not much more than a cane. Her personal goal was to be able to go without that by the end of February.

Tuesday, February 4th, Tommy and Kat found themselves sitting in a small court room waiting to hear the future of a certain redhead.

"All rise. The honorable Judge Greggs residing." the bailiff called out. The entire room rose to their feet to show respect to the man in the black robes.

"You may be seated. This is the case The people Vs Nikki Oliver. We have accepted a guilty plea from the defendant and will render sentencing during this hearing. At this point the victim Katherine Hillard has a few words she would like to address to the court."

Kat made her way to the front of the room holding tightly to her cane. She saw Nikki stiffen slightly as she moved through the small gate. She stood at the small podium and unfolded a small piece of paper. She slowly took a deep breath before biting her bottom lip.

"Thank you for allowing me to speak today." Kat started. "I'm here today, not asking for revenge, but for forgiveness. I ask of you today, that Nikki be given the chance to find the help that she needs and that she has a second chance at a normal life. This woman nearly killed me and my unborn twins, and if I can find it in my heart to forgive her, then the courts should find it in theirs as well. If you sentence her to life in jail, then I should be there right along with her. I pushed her to do this by destroying her life. She felt she had no other choice than to seek her revenge on me. I can only hope that with some guidance she will learn that she did have other options."

Kat paused and turned toward Nikki. "I don't want you to think I'm letting you go for what you did to me and my children, but I can't live with myself knowing that _I_ took away _your_ life. What you did is completely unacceptable, you nearly killed innocent unborn children, but at the same time your actions are understandable in an illogical way of thinking. I hope that one day you can put this all behind you and move on. And maybe one day you can forgive me, as I have already forgiven you." Kat turned back to face the judge and repeated her opening line. "Thank you for allowing me to speak." With that said Kat turned as made her way back to Tommy in the back row.

She had been fighting back the tears the entire time she had been speaking, but with Tommy's arms around her she let them quietly fall. Judge Greggs watched her with amazement. He had truly been expecting her to beg the court for the full sentence, to lock Nikki away and throw away the key. After all, it had been her children nearly killed in addition to herself. Yet she stood there begging for forgiveness for the one person she had every reason to hate.

He took this into consideration and looked to Nikki. He took a deep breath before speaking. "Will the defendant please rise?" Nikki stood alongside her lawyer. "You have plead guilty to three counts of attempted murder, but in light of the victims heartfelt speech I will reduce your sentence to one count of attempted murder." Gasps were heard filling the court room. "Maximum twenty-five years, with parole in ten should you complete a rehabilitation and counseling program. Ms. Hillard has thrown you a second chance Ms. Oliver. Don't waste it. Court dismissed."

Tommy and Katherine watched as Nikki was lead away by two officers. "It's over, it's really over." Kat cried as Tommy hugged her closer.

"Nikki wouldn't be in this mess if it weren't for you two!" Bridget Little nearly yelled as she approached them. Bridget had the same piercing green eyes as her sister, but she lacked the flaming red hair. Instead her lightly tanned round face, was framed by hair so dark brown is teetered on the edge of black.

"Bridget, I don't think we should get into it here." Tommy snapped as he stood up from the bench. Kat remained seated. "Besides, Kat just begged them not to throw the book at her. You should be thanking her."

"Thanking her?! Ha! It's because of her and _you_ that Nikki even lost her mind! I'm not going to thank your mistress because she felt guilty about what she did to Nikki!"

"That's enough Bridget!" a male voice said as he made his way to the group. Tommy acknowledged Charlie Little with a nod of his head. Charlie placed his hands on his wife's shoulders. "These two are in love, and I'll be damned if I blame them for Nikki's bad choice. Sure they could have gone about thing differently, but they didn't and that's the way it is."

"But Charlie, Nikki's going to prison for ten years!" Bridget cried.

"Ten years that she deserves. These two had an affair but normal people don't go around trying to kill the other woman, especially pregnant women. If anything Bridget, she deserves much more for the fact that there were two innocent children."

"I… Nikki…" Bridget sputter before crossing her arms and closing her eyes. "You're right. Those babies never did anything to Nikki, even if they are the result of the affair that broke her heart."

"Come on Bridget let's go home. We've got our own children to take care of. Thank you for speaking on Nikki's behalf Katherine." Charlie said. Bridget stood there a moment, as if the realization that Kat _had_ spoke on her sister's behalf, just dawned upon her.

"You _did_ help Nikki didn't you?" Bridget gasped.

"I told you she did." Tommy muttered.

"I'm sorry for my outburst." Bridget said, leaving the other three adults with wide eyes. "I just… I was thinking of Nikki. Sitting there for ten years. I could only think that she'll be thirty-eight once she's free. That's not enough time for her to move on with her life. She's always wanted a child and now…"

"Bridget, there are women in their forties having children, she could still become a mother someday. Plus, there's always the chance that she finishes her rehabilitation and counseling early and gets out for good behavior. I've seen it happen." Charlie soothed.

"I know it's not worth much, but I am sorry for what we put Nikki through." Katherine said as she stood and finally joined the conversation.

"And I'm sorry for what Nikki put you through." Charlie replied.

"It's a vicious cycle that I had to put an end to." Katherine explained. "If I had asked the courts to no mercy, then Nikki would have wanted to get even a second time with me. As it stands I believe there is nothing left between the two of us."

"I fully agree. I can't tell you how much I admire you for being the bigger person Katherine. Not many people in your shoes would ask for forgiveness for the person they have every reason to hate." Charlie said as he offered her his hand. Katherine took it and shook hands with a smile.

"I wish you two happiness." Bridget said quietly. Both Kat and Tommy knew she was only saying that to be polite now that her outburst was over. They thanked her nonetheless.

Bridget and Charlie walked out of the court room leaving only Tommy and Katherine standing there. "Shall we go home?"

"Of course. Let's go get our babies and go home." Kat grinned as they started out the door. "Speaking of home, did you get those tests graded?"

"Oh come on Kat!" Tommy groaned.

"You're the one who wanted to be a teacher Dr. Oliver!" she teased.

"Hey you finally called me Dr. on the first try!" Tommy hooted and raised his arms in victory.

"You sir, are not very charming right now."

"Never claimed to be." Tommy grinned as Kat stuck out her tongue. "Let's go rescue AJ and Lex from Uncle Rocky."

"I think he's the one that needs rescuing." Kat said as she turned on her phone to find ten text messages from Rocky asking when they were coming home.

"Should we torture him more and go for lunch?" Tommy asked.

"If we do that, he'll never forgive us and I still want him in the wedding party. We can pull that stunt after our wedding."

"Oh come on Kat." Tommy whined.

"Stop acting like Conner and Rocky." She playfully scolded. "Honestly, those two are enough, I don't need you to start acting like that." Tommy watched her walk ahead of him and he slightly smirked.

"Kat, I'm starving!" He hollered as loudly as he could.

"Tommy!" she hollered back. Tommy continued to follow her making sure to stay out of reach of her cane or her hands.

_______________

"Oh thank God you two are back!" Rocky huffed as Tommy and Kat walked in his front door.

"Why? What's wrong?" Tommy asked.

"Let's just say, that I am no Mr. Mommy!" Rocky said seriously. "I couldn't handle two of them by myself. I had Casey home from work. The crying is starting to get to me man! I don't think I'll be able to sleep for a week!" Tommy and Kat only laugh at Rocky's plight.

"And you want a _big_ family." Kat playfully teased.

"So long as there's no twins!" Rocky huffed.

"You don't have any control over that Rocko." Tommy patted his shoulder as they made their way to the living room where Casey sat on the couch watching the TV.

"It wasn't as bad as Rocky says. I think we should watch them more often for you two."

"So how bad was it?"

"They did cry quite a bit, but it's the first time they've really been away from Katherine since she got home. So that was to be expected. Before you ask they're asleep in our bedroom in that playpen you left here."

"Thanks for rescuing Rocky." Kat said as she plopped down on the couch next to Casey.

"I couldn't let the little darling suffer because Rocky is completely unprepared for kids."

"I'm not unprepared, just a little overwhelmed."

"You said you could handle it Rocky. 'I love kids! Two at a time isn't so bad'. Your exact words when I asked you to watch them." Tommy said patting Rocky on the shoulder.

"I didn't realize that all they did was cry and poop." Rocky huffed. "I thought I could play with them or something."

"Rocky they're barely two months old. They can't play much." Casey shook her head. "Do you know anything about babies?"

"No, not really." Rocky admitted.

"At least you know how to make a bottle and change them with care." Kat cut in.

"That's because you showed me."

"And someone showed me, or rather told me." Kat explained. "You'll make a fine Dad one day Rocky."

"Yeah, but I think that I'm finally starting to agree with Casey. Three kids is plenty enough."

"Told ya, he's agree after watching the twins." Kat said the Casey.

"Wait a second, this was… Did you set me up?" Rocky exclaimed.

"Possibly!" Casey grinned. Kat and Tommy could only laugh.

"I talk to Casey the other day, she said she was still having a tough time convincing you that she didn't want ten kids." Kat laughed. "So I suggested that Tommy ask you watch the twins while we were in court."

"I already had taken the day off from work so I've been at the coffee shop waiting for you to call me home." Casey grinned wildly.

"You guys are so not fair." Rocky pouted. Casey stood from couch and placed hand on Rocky's shoulder, but Rocky pulled away from her. "Oh no! Don't you touch me you evil, evil woman!"

"You know I love you Rocky." Casey soothed as she batted her eyes at her husband.

"So plotting behind my back shows me that you love me?" Rocky tried to remain serious but couldn't hide the slight smile already formed on his lips.

"Say you love me too Rocky. I know you do." Casey cooed. Rocky sighed as stopped fighting the smile.

"I love you and all your crazy antics." Rocky said as he wrapped his arms around Casey's waist, and pulled her to him.

"You have just as many crazy antics Rocky." Casey whispered before she gave him a light kiss.

"Hey Tommy, could you and Kat take your kids and go?"

"Rocky!" Casey gasped. "That was rude."

"What did you want me to say? 'Take your kids so I can have my bedroom and make hot passionate love to my wife'?"

"Rocky!" Casey exclaimed again.

"Or better yet, 'I want to get started on those kids now, so adios.'?"

"I get the hint." Tommy laughed as he grabbed the car seats and headed for Rocky and Casey's bedroom. "I even will leave the playpen for later so that we're out of here faster."

Kat sat on the couch just giggling away. "Stop laughing Kat, you're only encouraging him." Casey said trying to keep her face as serious as possible. She was doing a pretty good job at it.

"I can't help it! Oh the images!" Kat laughed even harder.

"Those images should be giving you nightmares Kat, not laughing fits." Tommy called from the hallway.

"Yeah, well if you were inside my head, you'd laugh too."

"I have a feeling I don't want to know." Rocky groaned. Casey slipped out of her husbands hands and sat next to Kat.

"Oh tell me!" she whispered.

"I can picture him standing there trying to seduce while wearing some clown getup or something." Kat whispered back. Rocky stood watching the girls trying to decide if he wanted to know or not.

"That's slightly disturbing Kat." Casey giggled.

"I always thought he had a clown fetish or something." Kat grinned.

"Clown fetish?!" Rocky yelped. "What in the hell…"

"Never mind Rocky." Casey grinned as she once again slipped back into his arms.

Tommy rejoined the group carrying both twins in their car seats. Somehow he had managed to bundle them up and strap them in, without waking them.

"How the hell did you do that?" Rocky said as he realized the twins hadn't woke up. "I could barely move around the room without waking them and you fully picked them up and didn't even get so much as a whine."

Tommy grinned wildly. "Practice and a steady, swift hand."

"Well, thanks again Rocky. We owe you."

"Yeah you do." Rocky raised an eyebrow. "How about dinner?"

"Are you kidding?!" Kat gasped. "I said we owe you, but I would like to send my children to college one day."

"You know one of these days, all those jokes about my appetite are going to get old."

"Well today's not the day." Tommy teased. "We'll see you later Rocky. If you really want you and Casey can come over for dinner. I think we were planning taco night."

"Tacos?! A man after my own heart." Rocky said as he placed his hands over his heart and pretended to swoon.

"Oh you know it." Tommy winked which only caused Casey and Kat to laugh.

"Shall Kat and I go, there is a bedroom calling to Rocky ya know." Casey laughed. Kat's jaw dropped as she stared at her friend in disbelief. Tommy set the car seats down and rushed across to Rocky.

"Let's go babycakes!" Tommy said as he threw Rocky over his shoulder.

"Tommy! She's joking! Tommy stop!" Rocky cried as Tommy ran down the hall toward the bedroom. Casey and Kat both stared at each other.

"Oh my God! What just happened?!" Kat choked out.

"I think…"

"That was so not funny Thomas!" Rocky yelled as he rushed out to the living room. He stood behind Casey using her as a human shield against Tommy.

"I actually thought it was quite funny." Tommy grinned.

"Is there something you need to tell me Tommy?" Kat asked.

"Oh yeah, I knew I was forgetting something." Tommy smirked. "Kat, I'm secretly in love with Rocky."

"What?!" Rocky exclaimed as he pulled Casey even closer.

"Oh get over yourself." Casey elbowed him in the ribs. "He's joking."

"You weren't the one he threw over a shoulder and ran away with." Rocky mumbled.

"Love you too baby!" Tommy grinned as he once again picked up his kids. "Come on Angel Eyes, let's get home. I'm feeling the need to prove my masculinity."

"Is that your idea of foreplay?" Kat shook her head as she followed toward the door. "We'll see you guys tonight at six for tacos and I'm think margaritas are in order too."

"Don't let Tommy have one while I'm around." Rocky smirked. "He might forget that you're the one he's engaged to."

"Oh I can never forget Kat, but I might think about you for dessert." Tommy joked. Kat reached out and smacked him upside the head.

"Stop scaring the poor boy and get out of here." Kat scolded. "Later guys." she waved to Casey and Rocky before following Tommy out the door toward the truck.

"Tommy has gotten weird." Rocky commented as they stood in the living room alone.

"He's been around you and Zack for too long." Casey replied. "So were you just joking about starting on those kids?"

"Not at all, you're not getting any younger miss thirty-something."

"First off, it's Mrs. Thirty-something, and secondly, It's only thirty."

"Are you telling me I don't know how old my wife really is?" Rocky laughed. "You turn thirty-one next month, so I can get by with my first comment."

"Rocky, just shut up and kiss me." Rocky smiled before pressing his lips to hers in a long passionate filling kiss.

* * *

"You should have seen the look on Rocky's face when you tossed him over your shoulder! It was priceless! Wish I'd had a camera." Kat laughed as they sat in the living room gently rocking their twins.

"I thought he would take that joke a little better." Tommy laughed. "Then again coming from me, I'm sure it took him by surprise."

"You've been around Rocky too long."

"Actually that idea came from Zack, he always joked that he would do that Jason if he could lift him off the ground."

"So you're not original?" Kat laughed.

"Of course I am!" Tommy protested. "Oh hell! I have to call Zack and tell him I used his prank."

"Catch." Kat called as she tossed the phone toward him. Tommy caught it one handed and proceeded to dial a number.

After a few rings Zack finally answered. _"Hello?"_

"Hey Zack."

"_Hey Dr. Daddy! How's it going man?"_

"Just fine, how's things with you?"

"_Great, I was just thinking about calling you."_

"Really what for?"

"_I'll tell you after you tell me what you called for."_

"I pulled a prank on Rocky!" Tommy couldn't help but grin at pranking the prankster.

"_You didn't?! I knew I felt a disturbance in the force! Welcome to the dark side. What did you do?!"_

"You know that bedroom joke you've always wanted to pull on Jason?"

"_No way! You didn't."_

"I did! The opportunity was just too good to pass up."

"_Details!"_

"He was being typical Rocky and joking around, pretending to flirt with me. Casey made a comment that she and Kat should leave us alone, so I took to the opportunity and threw him over my shoulder and ran toward his bedroom."

"_Man I wish I could have seen it." _

"Oh it gets better, I called him babycakes before picking him up! And I said that I've been secretly in love with him. He hid behind Casey, using her as a shield."

"_You're an evil genius Tommy."_

"I know, I know! I think I could get into this jokester thing." Kat shot him a glare with a raised eyebrow. "I think the future Mrs. disagrees."

"_Well, she didn't fall for you because you make her laugh."_ Zack laughed on his end of the line.

"So what were you going to call me about?"

"_I was going to tell you that I finally am going to propose to Aisha!"_

"No way! When?!" Kat noticed Kat perk up expecting him to tell her what was going on.

"_She's coming here next week for the weekend. I'm going to take her out to dinner at her favorite restaurant and do the whole one knee thing."_

"Man Zack, that's awesome."

"_Do me a favor and DON'T tell Kat."_

"Why would I do something like that?" Tommy protested.

"_You tell her just about everything. If you tell her she'll tell Kimberly and Kim will tell Aisha and then my surprise is ruined. You know the women man, they can't keep secrets from each other."_

"I subject I know only too well. No worries, my lips are sealed. I'll talk to you later man."

"_Later Tommy." _Both men hung up the phone and Tommy looked to Kat.

"So what's going on?"

"Can't say." Tommy shrugged.

"You're sworn to secrecy, which means it one of two things. Zack's moving home or he's finally proposing to Aisha. I'm assuming the latter of course."

"How do you know all these things?"

"So it _is_ the latter."

"You tell Kimberly and you can forget our wedding." Tommy playfully warned.

"If I have to forget our wedding you can forget getting to try for another child."

"Who says I want another one?" Tommy grinned as he settled further back into the couch with Alexis. Kat raised an eyebrow.

"I said 'try' for another one. Which means no fun for you."

"So your cutting me off?"

"Maybe I should until we are married." Kat grinned.

"Not fair Kat." Tommy pouted.

"Like I can keep my hands off you." Kat giggled. "I think I'm just as guilty as you."

"Yeah you are. I didn't even have to seduce you, you willingly did it with me."

"Don't worry I won't tell Kim. I can keep secrets you know. Anway, I'm going to put Aidan in bed and start dinner. It's already half past four."

"Why don't you just say four-thirty?"

"Because I love you and want to confuse you." Kat teased.

"You're speech doesn't confuse me, only the reasons you talk like that do."

"Exactly." Kat grinned as she made her way to the kids' bedroom. She gently laid her sleeping son in the crib and made her way to the kitchen.

She began browning the hamburger when Tommy walked into the kitchen. "Do you want some help?"

"Tommy Oliver is offering help in the kitchen!? Who are you?"

"Very funny Kat. I spent a lot of time in the kitchen while you were in that chair. I do know my way around."

"Usually someone has to twist your arm to get your help in here." Kat grinned. "You can cut up the onion."

"Oh sure, give me the task you hate doing."

"I hate onions."

"Why are we having them then?"

"Because you invited Rocky and he smoothers his tacos in them."

"Poor Casey."

"She won't kiss him till he brushes his teeth." Kat shrugged. "She'll probably pack his toothbrush in her purse just because of that."

"She knows Rocky only too well." Tommy laughed. "Those two were made for each other I swear."

Tommy and Katherine prepped everything for Taco night together and then set the table. Almost on cue, the doorbell rang. "Come on in!" Kat called from the dinning room.

"Hey, guys." Casey called as she walked in the door. "Are Aidan and Alexis asleep again?"

"They're newborns, they sleep a lot." Kat shrugged. "Lucky for us."

"They are starting to get a little more interactive though." Tommy added.

"Very true. They're both trying so hard to hold their heads up." Kat said. "Where's Rocky?"

"Right here!" Rocky said he came in the house with a couple bags of groceries.

"Go help him." Kat told Tommy. He shrugged and walked over to Rocky.

"Here _sugar_, let me help you." Both Kat and Casey doubled over in laughter in the dinning room.

"Don't you even think about it Tommy!" Rocky growled as he pushed past Tommy. "Where do you want these Kat?"

"What did you bring?"

"Some drinks and extra taco shells. As well as some dessert."

"You guys didn't need to bring anything." Tommy said as he joined them in the dinning room.

"Yeah we know, but we did anyway." Rocky said as he too joined the girls.

Kat giggled as she watched Rocky place Casey between himself and Tommy. "Oh come on Rocky, you don't really think that Tommy has a crush on you do you?'

"No, I just don't want him to try that again or something worse just to make you two laugh." Casey just shook her head and left Rocky's side to take a seat.

"Oh you mean something like this." Tommy smirked before he grabbed Rocky's shoulders and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"What the hell?!" Rocky shrieked. "You're on crack I just know it!" Tommy grinned triumphantly as he walked over to Kat. "What the hell _are_ you on?"

"Nothing." Tommy grinned again as he wrapped his arms around Kat's waist. He gently pressed his lips to hers and pulled her closer to him to prove that he was very much straight. "Let's eat."

"You sit over there!" Rocky barked as he pointed at the chair across the table from him.

"Oh come on, you don't want me to hold your hand through dinner." Tommy grinned.

"Okay Tommy, you've had your fun. That's enough now." Kat warned as she sat next to Rocky. "Leave poor King Kong alone!"

"You know, sometimes I wish we knew what your spirit animal would have been." Rocky said.

"So you don't know everyone's?" Casey asked.

"No, only the original ninja rangers." Tommy explained. "But since Kat used the crane powers without problems it might be safe to say that her animal was the crane. Kim and her are very similar."

"I highly doubt that." Rocky retorted.

"Let's not fight over what _I_ would have been." Kat said as she began scooping up some taco meat. Rocky shot her a look.

"You know what I think you would have been." Casey said. Kat looked at her with a questioning look. "A Panther."

"A panther?" Rocky chuckled. "Kat's a giant cat, who could imagine that."

"What makes you say that?" Kat asked.

"Panthers are agile, graceful, sleek, and deadly." Casey replied. "You seem to carry all these qualities."

"Oh my god!" Tommy suddenly started laughing.

"What?!" Rocky and Casey asked.

"Kat would have been the pink panther!" Tommy exclaimed. Rocky immediately broke out in the pink panther theme song.

"Rocky." Kat said sweetly.

"Yes?"

"Put a sock in it."

"Sorry Clouseau." Rocky joked and received a quick kick in the shin. "Ow! That was mean Kat."

"I didn't kick you." Kat said holding her hands up in protest.

"I did!" Casey snapped. "Leave Kat alone."

"Yes my cougar." Rocky quipped. Casey glared at him and Rocky just grinned bigger. "Oh if looks could kill."

"I think somebody's digging themselves a grave." Tommy muttered.

"Somebody better be prepared to sleep on the couch for a while." Kat giggled.

"Hey I'm not worried about it. I got me some today already!" Rocky laughed which caused Casey's scowl to harden even more. "Oh you love me Casey and you know it."

"You're trying to push your luck aren't you?"

"Only if I haven't gone too far."

"Maybe you have."

"In that case I'm sorry."

"Too late."

"Oh come on, you can't resist me and you know it."

"You know it's too early for you two to be fighting." Tommy said as serious as he could. "You have to be married at least two months before you can have a fight."

"Who said this was a fight." Rocky grinned to which Casey grinned too.

"You two are surely weird." Kat shook her head as she took a bite of her taco.

"But you wouldn't have either of us any other way!" Casey replied.

"Very true, you two keep me entertained."

"Is that the only reason you keep me around? I'm so hurt!" Rocky held a hand to heart and made a pouting face.

"Are you hurt enough not to eat?" Tommy asked.

"Never!" Rocky shot back and to prove his point took a huge bite out of his taco.

"Nothing comes between Rocky and his food. And I truly mean nothing." Casey laughed. "He barely put down his hamburger the other day to look at me in my new lingerie."

"You'd pass up that, for food?" Tommy said with wide eyes. "You're crazy!"

"Hey I can have both! I finished my hamburger before she even made it to the bedroom to change out of it."

"Rocky, only you." Kat laughed.

"If Kat walked out here in lingerie I'd drop whatever was in my hands…"

"Unless it's one of the twins!" Casey cut in.

"Well duh!" Tommy laughed.

"Don't you wear lingerie for Tommy?" Rocky asked.

"I'm not telling you!" Kat said with red cheeks.

"Oh come on, I bet he'd love that teal number you have in your dresser!" Rocky grinned.

"Do I want to know how you know that she even has a teal number?" Tommy raised an eyebrow.

"I was about to say the same thing." Casey crossed her arms over her chest.

"I accidentally found it when I was helping her put away clothes one day." Rocky shrugged. Kat's blush deepened as she nodded.

"What were you doing in her underwear drawer?" Tommy asked.

"Rocky was putting away my clothes while I was in the shower one day. He was trying to help me out around the house." Kat shook her head. "He gave me such a hard time about it. Kept reminding me that blue was _his_ color."

"She looks good in blue too." Rocky grinned knowing that his comment was annoying Tommy.

"And how do _you_ know?"

"Don't tell me you wore it for him." Casey laughed already knowing that it wasn't true.

"No!" Kat shrieked.

"She's worn blue a few times. Really brings out her eyes." Rocky laughed as he noticed Tommy visibly relax back into his chair. "Get jealous much Tommy?"

"No." Tommy replied.

"Yes you do." Casey laughed and Kat nodded with a smile.

"It's okay Tommy. I love your protectiveness." Kat soothed as she grabbed his hand.

The foursome ate the rest of dinner happily. After dinner Tommy and Rocky cleared the table while the girls went to check on the twins. Casey and Kat both returned to the living room each with a baby in their arms. Both Aidan and Alexis were cooing and gurgling at the attention the adults were lavishing on them. Tommy went to the kitchen and made bottles for the twins, knowing that it had been a while since either had eaten.

"You know I really wish that I had been able to have them naturally." Kat with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"I know Angel Eyes." Tommy rubbed her back gently as she fed Alexis. "I wanted to wait until you came to, but without knowing how long it would be…"

"I understand Tommy. I really do." Kat replied. "Still, I'm a mother, and I can't even tell anyone what it's like to have a baby. It's just kind of weird. To me it was like one day I was pregnant and the next their were these two beautiful angels. I have no memory or knowledge of their birth."

"I know that's hard Kat, but you guys can always have another baby someday." Casey replied. "Hopefully everything will work out just fine for you. Women have babies naturally after a c-section all the time."

"I know, that's what I'm hoping for, but no kids for a while for us. We want to wait for a couple years."

"Good plan." Rocky nodded. "I wouldn't want to take care of three little ones."

"Keep that in mind when you're trying to convince me for the second one." Casey laughed. She snuggled Aidan closer to her as he sucked happily on his bottle. "You're such a darling."

"Aidan reminds me of Kat." Tommy said. "Very patient, sweet, and quiet."

"But he looks just like you." Rocky replied.

"Good combination of parents." Casey agreed. "Let me guess, Alexis is just the opposite?"

"In a lot of ways yes. She looks just Kat did as a baby other than she has dark eyes, due in part to me." Tommy grinned. "But she sure acts like me in most ways."

"Yeah very vocal, loud, and wanting to be the center of attention. When I'm alone with the kids and I'm doing something with Aidan she screams and screams until I finally pick her up." Kat added.

"I'm not like that, am I?"

"Yes you are!" Rocky and Kat said at the same time.

"I don't scream." Tommy muttered.

"No you just do other things to bring the attention back to you." Rocky replied.

"You're kids are a great mix of the two of you." Casey cut into the banter. "You're very lucky."

"Thank you." Both Tommy and Kat replied. Kat looked back at her fiance and grinned. She couldn't belive how luck they had been. First off to even find each other, secondly that she had survived the car crash, and lastly because they had such beautiful kids. _Yeah, life doesn't get much better than this, well other than actually getting married._ Kat grinned to herself thinking about their upcoming wedding. They had finally settled on a June wedding on the beach. She knew that after their wedding, their life would finally be complete… with maybe the addition of one or two more kids.

* * *

_**Author's note 2: **__I __**did**__ research the usual sentences for attempted murder. For one count it can range from 5 years to 30 years. So in Nikki's case 25 for three counts is extremely lenient. Especially when you throw in that she can get out with parole after ten years. I felt that this was very fair to both parties. When I first had this story started originally I was going to have Nikki be locked away with for good, but after VintageRanger pointed out to me that Tommy had treated her badly I began feeling sorry for my "bad guy". LOL So thanks to VintageRanger for Nikki's conclusion. I feel that she's serving her time for what she did, but still has a chance to restart her life and hopefully have a happy ending of her own. So thanks again!_


	17. Chapter 17

_Author's Note: Wow this took me a lot longer than I thought it would to redo. Then again I just haven't been in the mood to right a sappy romantic piece as of late. Oh well, better late then never._

_It's been so long since I updated this story, I'm not doing any shoutouts like I have done in previous chapters. But I want to thank everyone for sticking with me through this story and I hope you like it. It's been a long time coming. There's still an epilouge, but this is the last full length chapter. Enjoy!_

Kat stared at herself in the mirror trying to calm herself down. She had been on edge all morning, well in truth she had been on edge all _week_. Yet no one said anything or even seemed to mind. After all, most brides got a "little" crazy just before the wedding.

"Oh Kat you look amazing!" Tanya chimed from across the room. Kat turned to look at her best friend with a grin.

"I'm glad that we talked you into a church wedding instead of that beach wedding, you would never have gotten to wear this dress." Kimberly grinned as she straightened the back of Kat's dress.

"Well all it took was one look at this dress… it was 'love at first sight'." Kat giggled. "I just knew that I had to have this dress." The dress in question was a very elegant ball gown dress with a sweetheart cut and off the shoulder straps which revealed Kat very delicate and feminine shoulders. The corset part of the dress hugged Kat's slender frame and ran down to her waist where it belled out and flowed down into the train. Across the back were pale pink roses in which to attach the bustle to.

Kimberly had pulled Katherine's hair up into a French twist, then Casey had fastened small pale pink roses all over her hairdo. Her veil was then fastened at the crown of her head and flowed down her back to just above her waist. Tanya had done her makeup in light pink pinks and neutrals.

"You never told us what Tommy said when you told him you wanted to move the wedding inside." Casey commented as she tied the sash on the back of Tanya's pale blue dress. Kat had opted for staying away from their ranger colors other than hers and Tommy's, pink and red. Tanya wore pale blue, Kimberly wore lavender, and Casey wore pastel green, while the guys all wore black with a red boutonniere except for Tommy, who wore a dark red bowtie.

"He said, and I quote, 'You want to turn our wedding into a big traditional shindig, don't you?' I just grinned and nodded and he said that whatever I wanted was fine by him. I just had to make sure to tell him _where_ and _when_ to show up."

"Speaking of big shindigs, have Trini and Billy decided where they're having their wedding?" Tanya asked.

"Not sure." Kimberly shrugged.

"At the marina." Kat replied. "It's where Billy's dad proposed."

"Oh that's so sweet." Casey said.

"How did you know that?" Kimberly asked as she placed her hands on her hips. "I'm Trini's matron of honor and I didn't even know that."

"Billy told me that yesterday when he stopped by to check on me."

"Check on you?" Casey asked.

"He knew how hard this is for me not having mum here with me." Kat sighed as she choked back tears.

"Oh baby girl!" Tanya cried as she rushed over to her friend and wrapped her arms around her.

"I'm fine Tan. Thanks." Kat smiled shrugging off all sadness at the loss of her mother. Kat grinned as she felt the baby move against her. Gently she placed a hand on her friends swollen belly. "Why can't you just tell me the sex of the baby?"

"You can't wait just two more months Kat?" Tanya smirked. "Besides you didn't tell us the sex of the twins."

"But _I_ didn't even know… I know that _you_ know."

"You'll just have to wait like everyone else."

"Come on Tanya, suspense sucks." Casey groaned from across the room.

"Oh you should talk!" Kat exclaimed, pointing her finger across the room at her friend.

"What are you talking about?" Casey tried to play innocent.

"Oh come on, you're what two months, three months? "

"How did you…? Oh what am I saying, you're Kat the ever too observant for anyone's good."

"So how far along?" Kat grinned knowing she had just won.

"I'm ten weeks." Casey beamed.

"And you've yet to tell Rocky." Kimberly giggled.

"What makes you think that?"

"Because the rest of us didn't know yet." Tanya added with a laugh.

"I'm not sure how to tell him. I want it to be special."

"You could always do what I did." Kimberly suggested.

"And that was?"

"I put the positive test in Jason's lunch box." Kimberly grinned as Kat gave her friend a disgusted look. "What? I taped the lid on!"

"That's still gross." Kat scrunched up her face and shook her head.

"No thanks, I think I'll do something else." Casey giggled. "I was thinking about taping the ultrasound picture to the top of his briefcase."

"I like that idea." Kat grinned at Casey. Suddenly she looked back at Kimberly with a look of confusion. "I don't remember you ever telling me about putting the test in Jason's lunchbox. I thought you told Jason over dinner."

"I did." Kimberly grinned knowing that her friend was finally catching on. "I only did that last week."

"Oh my! Kimberly that's awesome!" Kat squealed. "Wow it's baby season around here! Just stay away from me though… I don't wanna catch the baby fever."

"Oh come on Kat, if you and Trini jump on the wagon all of us will have a baby fairly close together." Tanya laughed.

"Just me and Trini? Is Aisha…?"

"Oh yeah, I knew I forgot to tell you something." Kimberly shrugged.

"Good grief. Definitely stay away from me now." Kat said as she took a step back making a cross with her fingers.

"Oh come on Kat, don't you want anymore kids?"

"Someday yes, but not now. No no no!"

"Tommy wants more." Kimberly argued.

"Well unless he can carry and deliver them himself we're not having any more kids anytime soon."

"You're a spoilsport." Casey pretended to pout crossing her arms over her chest and slouching down like a five year old..

"Oh that's cute." Kat giggled.

"The limo's here, you ready Mrs. Oliver?" Kimberly cut into the laughter as she spotted the white limo pull up the house.

"I'm not Mrs. Oliver yet, so let's get me to the church so that I can start using that name." Kat grinned. The other women giggled and began singing 'Going to the Chapel' as they gathered up their things.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tommy stood at the front of the church next to the minister, waiting for the door to open revealing the wedding party. _Calm down Tommy boy! This time you've got it right, it's _Kat_ walking down the aisle!_ Tommy told himself as Casey and Adam walked in. They were followed by Kimberly and Rocky, then the matron of honor and the best man, Tanya and Jason.

Tommy sucked in a deep breath as the music changed and the crowd stood. Finally his angel walked in, her blue eyes shinning and a smile plastered on her face. Her slender arm wrapped around her father's. Katherine was the definition of beauty. Then again she always was to Tommy.

His eyes locked with Kat's as she continued down the aisle with her father. Tommy found himself barely able to breath as she finally stood just a few feet away from him.

"Who gives this woman into marriage today?" The minister asked causing Tommy to jump at the sudden voice.

"Easy bro." Jason whispered to him.

"I do." Mitch said before he gently placed Kat's slender hand into Tommy's. "Take care of my baby." He whispered to Tommy before going and sitting in the front pew next to Tina and George, who were holding the twins. Alexis was dressed in a white fluffy dress with a light pink jacket, a pink bow tied in her dark blonde hair, and shiny white shoes. While Aidan was dressed just like his daddy in a little black tux, with a red bow tie, and fancy little black shoes.

"We are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Thomas James Oliver and Katherine Lynn Hillard. Does anyone have any reason as to why these two should not be wed in holy matrimony?" The room fell silent as Tommy and Katherine stared at each other. Their love shinning brightly in each others eyes. "Thomas and Katherine step forward." Tommy guided Kat up the couple steps so they were standing right in front of the minister.

Tommy barely registered anything the minister said, all he could focus on was the lovely woman standing next to him about to take his name. He still couldn't believe how lucky that he was that she gave him another chance. How lucky he was that she gave him Aidan and Alexis. Just how good his life was with her in it.

"Thomas and Katherine have written their own vows for today, I will let them share their own words now."

Katherine reached back and handed Tanya her large bouquet of red and pink roses. They held hands and faced each other. Tommy took a deep breath and began his speech. "Katherine, I can't say how lucky I am in life to have you. Years ago you came into my dark world and brought me light just when I thought I would forever be consumed by the night. You gave me a second chance when there should have been no way you wanted to even talk to me. This last year has been incredible with you. You gave me the greatest gift any woman could ever give, you made me a father. I thank God everyday that I have Aidan and Alexis and that he was kind enough to send you back to me. When I thought I had lost you, I felt broken, shattered, and hopeless. I know now that if I didn't have you with me everyday the world would cease to exist. I would forget to breath without you. I love you with my very being, and I promise you from this day to the end of forever, that I will spend everyday proving to you just how much you mean to me. I love you, Katherine. Thank you for marrying me."

Katherine swallowed hard and choked back the tears shinning her eyes. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Tina sobbing into George's shoulder. She smiled at her future husband and took a deep breath. "Tommy, I can't believe that we're finally here. Today I'm marrying the man of dreams, the man who stole my heart years ago and never gave it back. You keep saying that it was me that saved you years ago, but it was the other way around you know. You saved me first. You taught me to forgive myself, you taught me the value of teamwork, you showed me that everyone deserves a second chance no matter what they have done. It seemed only natural that you would claim my heart without even knowing that you did. It was second nature to follow you, it become instinct to know when you needed a shoulder, it became as easy as breathing to love you. Thank you for coming back to me Tommy, for giving me our children, and for marrying me. I swear to you that for the rest of your life I will be there, loving you, supporting you, cherishing you, and honoring you. To the end of time my love, I will be yours."

Tommy took a shaky breath as he stared into Katherine's sapphire eyes, how could he ever love this woman any more than he did now?

"May I have the rings?" The minister spoke breaking the couple out of their trance. Jason and Tanya handed him the rings he quickly blessed them and handed them to Tommy and Katherine. "Tommy and Katherine have also chosen their own vows for their ring ceremony."

Tommy placed the ring on Katherine's finger and held it there. He gazed into her eyes as he spoke. "This ring I give to you as a token of my love and devotion to you. I pledge to you all that I am and all that I will forever be as your husband With this ring, I gladly marry you and join my life to yours forever."

Katherine did the same with Tommy. "Tommy, I give you this ring as a symbol of my undying love. As a circle it has no beginning and no end, just as my love for you is. Wear this ring and know that I am always with you no matter what. I am honored to call you my husband." "Now by the power vested in me, I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride Thomas."

Tommy smiled widely at his _wife_ before pulling her to him and crushing his lips to hers, conveying to all witnesses his pure joy at that moment. Kat seemed to melt into his arms and the world ceased to spin. There was nothing at that moment except for them and their kiss, sealing their vows and making them as one.

As he released her the minister placed one hand on each of their shoulders and looked out over them. "It is my great pleasure to be the first to introduce to you, Mr. and Mrs. Thomas James Oliver."

George and Mitch stepped forward and placed Aidan and Alexis in Tommy and Katherine's arms. The newly married couple smiled at their seven month old children before starting down the aisle.

After the guests had left for the reception hall, the wedding party gathered once again for final pictures. Kat and Tommy made sure to take plenty of pictures with the twins as well before leaving for the reception.

"Ladies and Gentleman, I give you… the Oliver's!" Rocky nearly sang into the microphone as the happy couple walked in the door with the their kids. Jason and Kimberly were the first to approach them.

"Rocky!" came a chorus of groans.

"Who gave that man an amp?" Kat whispered to Tommy as Casey grabbed hold of Rocky's collar and drug him away from the mic.

"Casey turned her back for just a second." Kimberly shook her head. "Her husband sure is good practice for the future."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jason asked. "Oh wait a second… are they… no way!"

"Yes way, and he doesn't know yet. So shush!" Kimberly scolded.

"What's Jason have to shush about?" Zack said as he and Aisha made their way over to toward the small group.

"Can't tell you man." Jason shrugged.

"You _could_ tell me, but then you would have to sleep on the couch for the next year or so." Zack laughed.

"Is everything a joke to you Zack?" Aisha asked with raised eyebrow.

"Pretty much." Zack smirked. "So really, what's going on?"

"Rocky and Casey are having a baby." Jason replied which earned him a smack from Kimberly.

"No way!" Zack exclaimed. "That's awesome!"

"Yeah, Rocky's going to be a great dad." Kat replied as she rubbed her nose against her son's forehead causing the small child to squeal with delight.

"I've gotta go talk to him!" Zack said before slipping away.

"No!" Tommy, Kim, and Kat hollered, but Zack had a one track mind and made a beeline straight for Rocky.

"Hey Rocky, congrats man!" Zack clapped a hand on Rocky's shoulder. Casey glared at Zack willing him to go away.

"Huh?" Rocky replied.

"I just heard the news, I'm happy for you."

"What news?"

"The news that Zack is going to be a dead man." Casey seethed. Aisha made her way over to her fiancé and grabbed him by the collar.

"Come along boy!" She growled. Rocky looked over to Casey as Zack was pulled away.

"What's going on?" Rocky asked.

"It's nothing. Let's go talk to Tommy and Kat." Casey replied trying to take Rocky's attention off the subject.

"How about you tell me what's going on, and then we go talk to them?"

"You ask to many questions." Casey smirked as she tried to walk away. Rocky reached out and pulled her back to him.

"What's going on?" He whispered in her ear before he gently bit the lobe of her ear. Casey involuntarily let a shiver course down her spine.

"I'm pregnant." She whispered without thinking. Her eyes suddenly flew open and she spun around to face Rocky, whose eyes were wide and mouth hanging open.

"Really Casey?"

"Yes really." She replied. "We're due January 24th."

"That's the most amazing thing I've ever heard in my life!" Rocky grinned before hugging Casey in a tight embrace. He released her before running back up to the microphone. "I just wanted everyone to know that, I'm going to be a father!" A chorus of congratulations and hoorays filled the room,

"Geez, think he's a little excited?" Kat joked as she moved next to Casey.

"Not the way I wanted to tell him, but the look on his face… I'll remember this forever." Casey sighed.

"Congratulations Casey. I'm happy for you two."

"Thanks Kat. And congratulations to you too. You and Tommy make such a lovely couple."

"Thanks." Kat beamed as she searched the crowd for her _husband_. That was going to take some getting used to.

"Hey Kat!" Hayley greeted as she walked toward the two women.

"Hi Hayley."

"You look gorgeous." Hayley complimented.

"Oh thanks Hayley. I'm glad that you could make it. It wouldn't have been the same without you here. Did the 'kids' come?"

"They're around here somewhere." Hayley shrugged. "Conner probably waiting around the buffet waiting for the food to be served…"

"Tommy just went to tell them that it's okay to set out the food."

"Oh that'll make Conner and Rocky _very_ happy." Casey giggled.

"Yeah, not to mention Zack-man." Kat added.

"You, Kira, and Aisha certainly have your hands full with those three." Hayley said to Casey.

"No kidding." Casey playfully rolled her eyes.

"Ladies and Gentleman, and Rocky, dinner is ready." Tommy announced in the microphone. Rocky glared at Tommy as he jumped in the front of line, causing the people nearby to chuckle.

"And you think Rocky is bad." Casey smirked at Kat. "Tommy can be one of the 'pranksters' just as easily if he wanted to."

"That I know." Kat sighed, still with a smile on her face.

"Well, I'm going to go find my bottomless pit of a husband." Casey grinned. She quickly joined Rocky in line for the buffet. Kat spotted Conner and Kira behind Rocky. Kira was rolling her eyes as Rocky and Conner were chatting.

"If Kira gets annoyed with Conner, why are they together?" Kat asked.

"Opposites attract?" Hayley shrugged. "Conner can actually be very mature when he wants to be. Same as Rocky."

"That makes sense. She likes him for that hidden part." Kat laughed.

"Kira's putting on a show. She doesn't actually mind his antics."

"What for?"

"Because then he thinks he made her mad, and he spends the rest of the night trying to 'make it up' to her."

"Oh she's good." Kat smirked. "She plays that boy like a fiddle."

"Precisely." Hayley nodded. "Well I'm going to go get some food. It smells delicious."

"I'll see you later Hayley." Kat smiled as her redheaded friend walked away. Strong arms suddenly wrapped around her waist and a forehead leaned against the back of her head. "Well hello to you too, handsome."

"Mmm-hmm." came the muffled response. Kat smiled as she leaned back into his embrace.

"Not even married three hours and you're already moving onto the next guy?" Tommy laughed from her side. Kat's eyes flew open wide as she pulled out of the arms of…

"Billy!" Kat gasped.

"Boy did you fall for it!" Billy laughed.

"You… you're not supposed to be a jokester!" Kat argued.

"Anyone can pull a prank." Billy smirked.

"You! Don't! Pull! Jokes! On! The! Bride! At! Her! Wedding!" Kat exclaimed as she smacked his arms with each word. Billy backed away from her, holding up his hands in surrender.

"I give up Kat! Zack paid me to it!" Billy said as he finally managed to get away from the angry blonde. People nearby were chuckling and a few, full out laughing.

"How much?" Tommy laughed as he took Kat into his arms to calm her down.

"Fifty bucks." Billy shrugged.

"Billy, you make more than that in an hour." Tommy shook his head.

"Does that have a point in this?" Billy smiled. "Zack asked me to do this because Kat would have realized he wasn't you right away. Skin pigmentation and all that jazz."

"You're evil Billy." Kat pouted.

"Oh it wasn't that bad Angel Eyes." Tommy kissed her temple. "It was really funny to see the look on your face as you realized it wasn't me."

"And I got it on camera!" Zack shouted as he raced past Billy with a video camera in hand.

"Zack! I swear to God you better give me that camera!" Kat shouted as she tore out of Tommy's arms. "Kimberly! Get the camera!"

"Why? That's a job for the matron of honor!" Kim retorted with a smirk.

"Is this pick on Kat day?" Kat whined causing more people to laugh.

"Relax baby." Tommy said as he once again came to her side. "Let's eat and forget Zack and his jokes."

"But… He got _Billy _in on a joke! Who else has he conned into helping him?"

"Our wedding is truly eventful." Tommy grinned as he guided Kat toward their table. "Give me time and I'll come up with something for his wedding next month."

"Ask Rocky to help." Kat beamed as she practically skipped away from him.

"Copy is in the mail." Zack whispered to Tommy as he snuck up behind him

"Thanks man." Tommy grinned as he slipped a twenty dollar bill into Zack's hand.

"You're an evil genius Dr. Rainbow. Pranking your own wife at your wedding." Zack grinned. "Too bad it cost me fifty to get Billy involved. I'm in the hole thirty for _your_ prank."

"But it was worth it wasn't it?" Tommy smirked.

"Oh yeah! Love the wide eyed confusion on her face." Zack grinned again.

Dinner went quickly and thankfully uneventful as everyone ate. After dinner Jason took the microphone with Tanya by his side.

"Everyone have a drink?" Jason asked and the room filled with a chorus of yes'. "Well it's time to toast the happy couple. As the best man I'm supposed to give a big long speech, and so I've prepared…" Jason paused as he took out a rolled up piece of paper. He unrolled it to reveal a two foot long piece of paper. "Just a little something here."

"Ya'll might want to just drink your drinks now." Rocky called out from the back of the room. "Except you Casey! No drinks!"

"Thanks for the commentary Rocko." Jason grinned. "Ah what the heck I'm just gonna wing it." Jason crumbled up his paper and tossed it over his shoulder. "Tommy, you've been my best friend for years. I can't be happier that you found happiness with Katherine. She's everything that any man can dream of… except me, I dream of Kim… Kat, you give Tommy every reason to keep living. I can't say how happy I am that we're all here with you. Or better yet, that you're here with us. I can't imagine Tommy without you now that he has you back. I wish you both nothing but the best. Love, honor and cherish each other forever. Love you guys!"

"Oh that's sweet Jason." Tanya smiled as he took the microphone from Jason. "Kat, girl, you've been my best friend since high school. We've experienced so many things together. From your not so secret crush on Tommy, to your first date with him, to your falling in love with him, to engagement, to heartbreak, and then all over again. We've been on this roller coaster from, what?… Fifteen years now? Girl, I am so glad you're finally married so I can get off. Tommy, if you send her on that roller coaster ever again I swear you're gonna have one angry momma on your tail. Seriously now, I can't be happier for the two of you. Treat her well Tommy, and Kat teach that boy a thing or two." Tanya winked toward her best friend as she raised her glass of sparkling cider in the air. "To Tommy and Kat!"

"To Tommy and Kat!" the crowd repeated and downed their champagne or sparkling cider.

"Now the bride and groom will have their first dance." Tanya announced as the DJ stepped back up the booth. The slow melody of "Endless Love" filled the room as Tommy and Kat made their way to the dance floor. Tommy wrapped his arms around Kat's waist and pulled her close to him. Kat looped her arms around Tommy's neck as they began to sway and twirl in time to the music.

"Thank you Kat." Tommy whispered.

"For what?" Kat asked in surprise.

"For marrying me. For giving me the twins. For sharing your life with me." Tommy replied.

"Oh Tommy, you don't have to thank me for it."

"I know, but I want to. I'm going to spend the rest of my life, thanking you everyday for everything that you've given to me." Tommy gently pressed a kiss on her forehead. "I love you Angel Eyes."

"I love you too Tommy." Kat replied with a smile. Tommy released her waist and cupped the back of her neck before pressing his lips to hers. The world seemed to fade away once again and all that remained was them. The sweet taste of the other clinging to their lips. The thumping of their hearts in synchronized beats. Even time had to no meaning to them as they continued to kiss and twirl on the floor, even as the music ended and a new song started.

"Geesh you two! Save it for the honeymoon!" Conner called out, breaking the magic spell they had fallen under.

"Nice one man!" Rocky exclaimed as he patted Conner on the back.

"Those two!" Kat rolled her eyes. "Is it too late to pack up and move away?"

"Do you really want to?" Tommy laughed already knowing the answer.

"No, not really. Then I'd miss the big jerks." Kat laughed.

"Our life wouldn't be complete without our friends."

"Mind if I cut in?" Mitch asked he approached the couple.

"Sure Mitch." Tommy nodded as he placed Kat's hand into her fathers and leaving to find his mother.

"I'm happy for you Katty." Mitch said as he danced with his daughter. "I only wish Sophia could have been here…"

"Oh Daddy, she's here. She all around us." Kat replied with a sad smile.

"You look so much like her." Mitch said before placing a kiss on Kat's forehead. Kat looked over her father's shoulder and spotted Rocky and Conner on the floor playing with Jams, Alexis, and Aidan. Rocky was really caught up in his game of peek-a-boo with Alexis, while Conner was rolling on the ground with Jams with Aidan clapping his hands as he watched.

"I sure hope Rocky and Casey have a girl. He's so good with Alexis." Kat said.

"He's going to be a good father whatever their baby." Mitch replied as the song ended. "And that other boy hanging around him…"

"Conner?"

"He's a handful. That girl better know what she's got herself into before things get too far."

"Kira knows how to handle Conner Dad." Kat shrugged with a smile. "They'll be fine."

Kat danced with a few friends a couple songs, while Tommy did the same with their female friends. Finally they both decided they'd had enough dancing for a while and headed for the cake.

Katherine stood in front of Tommy, with his arms wrapped around her. Both their hands holding the knife as the gently cut into the delicate three tiered cake. They both picked up a small piece to feed to one another.

"Tommy! Fifty bucks if you smash it in her face!" Zack called out.

"I'll chip in another fifty!" Rocky exclaimed. Tommy shook his head as he gently placed the piece of cake in Kat's mouth. "What a wuss!"

"Tommy's too much of a gentleman to do that to me." Kat explained. She looked to Tommy as she began placing her piece of cake in his mouth. "But I'm not!" Kat smashed the last part of the piece across Tommy's face, leaving a streak of white and pink icing from his lips to his ear.

"Yeah Kat!" Conner, Rocky, and Zack whooped at the same time.

"Oh come on Kat!" Tommy pouted. Before Kat as time to react Tommy had pulled her to him and rubbed his cheek against hers. "Now we match."

"Tommy!" Kat shrieked.

"What? Just returning the favor!"

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Cause I'm a lady!"

"You're no lady."

"Oh yeah then what am I?"

"My wife!" Tommy grinned as Kat stared at him with an open jaw.

"Here are you Kat!" Zack cut into their bantering as he handed her two fifty dollar bills.

"Thanks Zack." Kat grinned as she took the money from him. "I can get that new dress I saw at the mall."

"More clothes?" Tommy groaned. "You do remember we have to share a closet, right?"

"Yeah, maybe we need a bigger place." Kat shrugged. "A guest room just for my clothes!"

"You're dreaming aloud again, Kat." Tommy chuckled.

"Oh someday we might just get a place like that." Kat replied. Jason and Kimberly approached the couple with a sleepy looking Jams tucked in Jason's arms.

"Headed home?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah man. Small fry here is getting pretty tired." Jason nodded before adding, "And so is Jams."

"You're lucky you're the father of my children." Kimberly glared at her husband. "Just remember I know where you sleep."

"Yeah the couch when you're grumpy." Jason grinned.

"Like tonight?" Kimberly raised an eyebrow.

"Hormones!" Jason groaned. "Why did you have to get pregnant again?"

"It take two to tango mister!" Kimberly placed her hands on her hips.

"I love you!" Jason grinned sheepishly.

"Love you too, but you're still in trouble."

"Daddy in trouble!" Jams half sang as he picked his head up off Jason's shoulder.

"That's right baby, Daddy's in trouble. He's being naughty." Kimberly nodded to her son.

"Oh you love it when I'm naughty." Jason waggled his eyebrows at his wife.

"Too much information!" Tommy shook his head. "Thanks for coming and have a good night."

"Trying to get rid of me?" Jason laughed.

"No not at all." Kat replied sarcastically. "Get your son home and do something nice for your wife."

"Yes ma'am." Jason nodded before leading his wife away. "Congrats again you guys!" he called over his shoulder.

"Have fun on your honeymoon!" Kimberly added.

"Where are we going anyway?" Kat asked.

"Can't tell you." Tommy smirked. Tina was the next to come up to them.

"Well kiddos. We're going to get the twins home. They're getting pretty tired." Tina said before hugging each of them.

"Thanks for taking them for the week Mom." Tommy said as he mother released him.

"If you need a break from them Rocky and Casey…"

"I already know they've volunteered to baby-sit as well. But between George and me, and Mitch we've got it covered. No worries you two. Have fun."

"Thanks Tina." Kat smiled at her new mother-in-law.

"Not a problem Katherine. You know you can call me Mom now if you want to." Tina grinned. "If you don't want to I can understand."

"I'll think it over." Kat replied. "It's kind of a foreign word to me."

"I know dear. Call me whatever you're comfortable with." Tina patted her arm as George and Mitch walked over with the twins. Tommy and Kat said good-bye to their children and the grandfathers.

It wasn't long before most of the guests had gone home. All that remained was Rocky, Casey, Zack, Aisha, and Tommy's former students. Hayley had left earlier since she still had to open the café the next morning.

The small group sat around a large table exchanging stories and laughing. Zack and Rocky were having an eating contest with some of the leftover cake, while Aisha and Casey stood back just shaking their heads. Kira had refused to let Conner take part in the contest saying that she wasn't going to be the one cleaning up the car when all the sweet icing came back up.

"Five pieces for Rocky and four for Zack!" Ethan cheered. "Come on Zack he's beating you!"

"I'm thrying, buth thish cake ish prethy dry!" Zack mumbled with his mouthful.

"Got milk?" Conner joked.

"Conner!" Kira groaned.

"Oh you love me Kira!"

"Some days I wonder why." She shook her head.

"Because I keep life entertaining, because I'm devilishly handsome, or maybe because I'm just so totally awesome, or…"

"Or I feel sorry for you." Kira beamed as Conner just stared at her with wide eyes.

"So what time does you're plane leave?" Casey asked as she walked away from her chipmunk looking husband.

"Oh, maybe two hours." Tommy shrugged.

"Maybe?" Kat raised an eyebrow. "You mean you can't remember?" Kat could feel herself slipping into panic mode.

"No!" Tommy quickly protested. "The plane will leave whenever I want it to."

"How'd you managed that?" Conner asked in amazement.

"Cause he's borrowing Dad's jet." Trent answered for Tommy.

"How come _you _never take us anywhere? You know _we_ like to fly too." Conner crossed his arms over his chest.

"Cause it's my _dad's_ plane." Trent shrugged.

"Come on man, there's got to be some perks to being friends with the rich guys son." Conner complained.

"Conner! We're friends with Trent because he's Trent! Not because he's dad is rich!" Kira said before smacking him upside the head.

"Ouch! I know that!"

"What is with all of you women and hitting us men?" Rocky asked as he finally took a break from his attack on the cake.

"Because you men are numbskulls and need us women to _knock_ some sense into you." Casey replied seriously.

"Oh I get it, _knock_." Ethan laughed.

"Lesson number one, never ever cross a female ranger." Tommy explained. "They're mean to the core." Kat smack the back of his head as if to prove a point. "See?"

"Casey's not a ranger." Trent argued.

"Casey is the exception to that rule." Tommy shrugged.

"Darn right I am. I can be just a mean as any one of the rangers."

"She should have been a ranger." Rocky grinned. "The purple cougar!"

"Cougar?" Conner raised an eyebrow.

"Purple?" Trent questioned at that same time.

"Please explain how you've come to this conclusion." Ethan commented.

"I've always called Casey my cougar." Rocky leaned forward then, as if to tell a secret. "She's older than me." He whispered. The group nodded in understanding and made small o's with their mouths.

"How much older?" Ethan asked.

"Dude, you never ask a woman's age." Conner scolded.

"For once soccer brain is right." Kira nodded.

"Eh. She doesn't mind." Rocky grinned. "She's got two years on me."

"Oh that's not a cougar!" Conner scoffed. "A forty year old with a twenty year old, that's a cougar."

"This I know Conner. It's been a running joke since I met Casey." Rocky smiled at his pretty wife.

"And the purple part?" Trent cut in, trying to refocus the group.

"Simple, I think she looks great in purple." Rocky beamed. "Really goes with her grey eyes."

"Gotta love Rocky-logic." Kat laughed.

"Yup, you got that right Kit-Kat."

"Oh Kit-Kat! Like the candy bar!" Conner laughed.

"Easy Rex." Kira said as she smacked him upside the head again.

"We're off topic again." Casey shook her head. "Why is so easy to mislead you all? I swear, I can't see how _you people_ were the heroes of Earth. All a villain would have had to do was change the subject."

"Oh come on Casey. That's not nice." Rocky pouted.

"You know, it's a wonder Rita never tried that." Tommy laughed. "We do get off subject a lot."

"Can you imagine that?" Zack cut in. "Go to the battlefield and Rita suddenly starts talking about shopping for new clothes or something. We would have lost Kim to the evil side our first week."

"And us boys would have run away in terror at the thought of taking _Rita_ shopping." Tommy laughed.

"Aisha would have fallen too." Rocky joked as he grinned at his long time friend who glared back.

"Boys!" Kat shook her head.

"Can we please get back on subject here?" Casey sighed.

"Sure, what were we talking about anyway?" Tommy chuckled.

"Your honeymoon." Casey raised an eyebrow.

"Oh right." Tommy nodded. "So anyway, I've got Anton's plane. The pilot is there waiting for us whenever we're ready to go."

"Sounds like you've thought of everything Tommy." Zack grinned. "Memorex no more!"

"Memorex?" Ethan questioned.

"Tommy has a faulty memory. Forgets things all the time, runs late, you know… the usual brainless stuff." Rocky jokingly explained.

"You have a bad memory yet you made me memorize the entire skeletal diagram of a dinosaur!" Conner exclaimed.

"Had! _Had_, a bad memory." Tommy argued glaring at his friends. "And you never did memorize it Conner. You failed that test three times."

"Oh yeah, that's right." Conner sunk into his chair defeated.

"Okay, so anyway. The plane is ready whenever we are, how about a cab or limo to get to the airport? Are they waiting for us too?" Kat cut in. Tommy's face went white as his eyes grew large.

"Forget something Tommy?" Zack laughed.

"Crap, crap, crap!" Tommy muttered. "I was so busy taking care of the plane arrangements I forget how we were getting _to_ the plane."

"Memorex strikes again!" Rocky hooted.

"It's okay Tommy, you did a lot of stuff right." Kat patted his arm. "You only forgot a very important step that makes all your other plans useless."

"Oh way to rub it in Kat." Tommy shook his head.

"I love you baby and that's all that matters." Kat grinned. "Besides it's not like we can't call a cab last minute. It's really not that big a deal."

"We can give you a ride if you want." Casey offered.

"Actually that sounds like a marvelous idea." Kat replied. "Thank you Casey."

"Whoa wait a minute, my car is now the get away car for the happy couple? Who's side are you on woman?" Rocky asked Casey in mock anger.

"Thiers." Casey grinned.

"Well, it's getting late and we've got a long drive ahead of us." Conner said as he stood up from his chair. "Congrats Dr. O and Mrs. O."

"Congratulations." Kira nodded to the couple before following Conner out the door. Ethan and Trent did the same before rushing off to join Kira and Conner in Conner's car.

"Shall we take off then?" Tommy looked to Kat, who just smiled.

"Alright you hitchhikers. Let's get a move on." Rocky pretended to be angry, which only caused the remaining people to laugh.

"Do we need to pick up some luggage or something?" Casey asked.

"Nope, took care of that already. It's all onboard the plane." Tommy explained.

"Wow, he really did take care of _almost_ everything." Aisha laughed.

"Ha, ha, ha!" Tommy faked a laugh.

""We'll see you when you get back man. Have fun." Zack said before giving both Kat and Tommy a hug. Aisha did the same and they left as well.

Tommy and Kat left with Rocky and Casey. The foursome made small talk as they drove to the airport where Anton Mercer's private jet was parked in a hanger. Rocky and Casey congratulated Tommy and Katherine once again and said their farewells.

Once on board the small plane Katherine and Tommy finally collapsed into a seat as the plane prepared for take off.

"What a day." Kat happily sighed once the plane was finally in the air. "We're finally married."

"Yeah I know. Isn't it great?"

"Yes it is."

"Oh hey, a gift basket, let's see what we have here… chocolates…"

"Where from?"

"Sweden."

"Oh, mine!"

"Not going to argue with you." Tommy laughed as he handed his wife the small box of Swiss chocolates. "Some more champagne… mmm strawberries."

"Anton sure knows how to treat his guests huh?" Kat grinned before stuffing a sweet chocolate into her mouth.

"That he does." Tommy nodded. "Oh, Kat I hung up a dress in the bathroom for you to change out of your wedding gown."

"Oh that's so sweet of you Tommy. You really did try to think of everything." Kat cooed. Tommy received a light kiss on the lips as his reward before Kat disappeared into the bathroom. Tommy opened the champagne and poured two glasses while waiting for Kat.

Soon she emerged from the bathroom wearing a baby pink strapless gown. It clung to her slender frame all the way down to just past her knees. A dark red sash wrapped around her waist and tied into a perfect bow with the ends trailing down her back side to just under her butt.

"When did you get this dress for me? It's the one I saw at the mall last week." Kat beamed.

"I bought it a couple days ago." Tommy replied as he offered her a glass. "Now you can spend your 'cake' money on something else."

"I'll have to think of something good." Kat giggled. "How about new shoes to match my new dress?"

"If that's what you want." Tommy laughed. "We can have breakfast at some little outdoor bistro over looking the Eiffel Tower, then go shopping for your shoes."

"Eiffel Tower? Paris? You're taking me to Paris?" Kat squealed.

"Yup." Tommy grinned proudly.

"I can't believe you kept this a secret all this time!"

"I can keep my mouth shut when I have to, thank you very much." Tommy pretended to be hurt.

"I wasn't meaning that, but I just… I had no idea what you were planning."

"I'm good." Tommy grinned again.

"Yes you are." Kat nearly purred like her namesake.

"There's one more thing."

"Wow you really did go above and beyond."

"Take a look at these." Tommy handed her two tickets. Kat's eyes grew wide as she stared at the pieces of paper in her hands.

"Tommy! You're the best!" Kat threw her arms around him and kissed his cheek over and over again.

"Wow, if I had known you would have reacted like that, I would have taken you to a ballet a long time ago."

"It's not just any ballet Tommy. It's the Paris Ballet! I've always wanted to see them in person. Even living in London I could never make it to a performance. Thank you so much."

"You're welcome Kat." Tommy said. He raised his glass in a toast. "Here's to us."

"Forever and forever."

"Till the end of time Kat. Till the end of time."


	18. Chapter 18

_Author's Note: This is it! The very last chapter in my story! (sniff sniff) That's almost sad. It's been so much fun writing this story. But don't worry I've got more ideas started and plans for finishing my unfinished projects. And lots of Tommy/Kat fics! Yay!_

_Thank you to everyone who has read this story, and especially to those of you who left me reviews! They're what makes my day and let's me know that my work is appreciated. You guys are the reason that I write! (Oh that was corny! But I'm good at corny!) LOL Love ya'll THANKS AGAIN!_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Epilogue**

The last five years had been good to the Olivers and their friends. Kat had returned to work at the hospital during the summer after their wedding. Tommy had continued to work as the science teacher at Angel Grove High. He had been offered the assistant principal position, and was scheduled to take over that spot the following school year. The twins were in kindergarten.

Alexis stood apart from her brother, by the fact that she passed every intelligence test thrown at her with flying colors. She knew the whole alphabet and could spell and read simple sentences. She also had a vivid imagination and constantly told anyone who would listen great stories with detail unknown to children of her age. She wasn't very interested in sports or physical activities preferring to read or draw pictures. She did however, swim with her Mommy. She showed great talent in her form early on, but Kat and Tommy didn't want to push her into anything.

Aidan was average when it came to school. Even before preschool, Kat and Tommy had realized that Aidan wasn't as driven with 'book smarts'. Aidan was very physical and excelled in most sports he played in. He was the youngest team member of the pee wee soccer team, he playing tee-ball, and he studied martial arts with his Daddy. Aidan showed promise to be very good at sports.

Zack and Aisha married at the end of July, a month after Tommy and Kat's wedding, in a simple outdoor wedding in the park. Zack moved back to Angel Grove shortly before their wedding. In March of the following year they welcomed a baby girl, Keisha Marie. Two years later they welcomed a second baby girl, Tiffany Lou. They were still discussing trying a third time for a boy.

Billy and Trini had a lovely fall wedding at the Marina, in honor of Billy's mother. Two years later they welcomed a baby boy, Jeffery Lee. He was born on Billy's mother's birthday. It seemed that she really was a part of their lives even though she had been gone for so long. They had decided that one child was enough.

Jason and Kimberly welcomed a second baby boy, Mathew Marcus. He was born two days after Aisha and Zack's daughter Keisha. Shortly after finding out they were having a second boy, Rocky made a joke about calling him Peanut Butter so that they would have PB and Jams. Despite protests from both Kimberly and Jason, once again the nickname stuck. Mathew was known to everyone as PB. Three years later, Kimberly gave birth to a daughter, Leila Sophie. Kimberly threatened Rocky with bodily harm if he so much as uttered anything other than her given name. Luckily he listened for once, she was Leila to everyone. Jason was sure they were done with kids, but Kimberly seemed to think otherwise. It was a constant 'debate' between the two if they should have another.

Adam and Tanya welcomed a baby boy two months after Kat and Tommy's wedding, Daniel Jacob, known to most as DJ. They moved to Los Anglos for Adam to attend med school in the fall. They made constant visits to Angel Grove to see their friends and family. They still resided in LA for Adam to finish his residency. They were planning to move back to Angel Grove in a year. They hadn't had anymore kids yet, but they both planned for a couple more kids.

Rocky and Casey welcomed a baby girl in January, Tia Anne. She was the pride and joy of her Daddy. Two years later they welcomed a baby boy, Liam Miguel. Now another two years later, Casey was pregnant again. This time they didn't find out the sex of the baby. She was due in a couple weeks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Five years after the wedding, August…**_

"Push Katherine, you need to push!" the doctor ordered to Katherine. She was exhausted, but knew he was right. She had to keep going, her child depended on her.

"Come on Angel Eyes, I'm here with you." Tommy soothed as he kissed her sweaty forehead. Katherine gritted her teeth and bore down once again. She had been at this for the last hour and it was starting to get to her, especially after a twenty-seven hour labor.

"I see the head!" the doctor called out. Kat relaxed slightly knowing that it was almost over. "Give me another strong push here Katherine."

Katherine drew on her inner strength and gave yet another push, feeling as if she were being split in two. She bit on her lip to resist the urge to scream out. "It's okay baby, you can let it out." Tommy patted her shoulder. "You're giving birth, I'm sure that it hurts." Kat continued to chew on her lip as she gave him a slight nod.

"Again Katherine, the head is almost free." Kat complied. "Okay, just hold while I suction the nose and mouth."

"Can you see?" Tommy asked. They had set up a mirror behind the doctor so that Katherine could watch the birth if she wanted. She nodded not taking her eyes of the mirror. It was the most amazing thing she had ever seen.

"Okay, one last push Katherine. One more and you can hold your baby." the doctor coached. Katherine watched in the mirror as she passed the shoulders… her baby was born! "It's a boy!"

"A boy!" Tommy cheered. Tears streamed down Katherine's while cheeks as they laid the screaming baby on her belly. A healthy baby boy!

"Would you like to cut the cord?" the doctor asked Tommy.

"Of course." Tommy grinned. Katherine held the baby boy's hand while Tommy severed the life line between mother and baby.

"He's so beautiful." Kat finally said. It was the first thing she had really said in nearly three hours. "And so worth the last day."

"We're just going to clean him up real quick and give him right back to you." the nurse explained as she took the small infant off Kat's stomach. The nurses tended to the baby boy while the doctors finished up with Kat. Once both mother and baby were cleaned and taken care of, Kat was handed back her baby boy.

"What are we going to call this little guy?" Tommy asked as he ran a finger gently over the infant's head.

"Tyler?" Kat suggested before pressing a kiss to the baby's forehead.

"Tyler? We're listening to Lex?" Tommy chuckled.

"She said it was going to be a new brother for her. We _have _to name him Tyler now." Kat grinned. Kat and Tommy had opted for not learning the sex of their newest baby, but Alexis kept saying it was going to be a boy. Finally a week ago, she had told her parents that God came to her in a dream and that the baby was a boy and should be named Tyler. Although everyone knew that Tyler was the name of Alexis' best friend in school.

"Tyler what?" Tommy conceded.

"What was that name that AJ wanted?" Kat asked.

"Cain?" Tommy offered. Cain was Aidan's current favorite name, no one really knew for sure where he picked it up at. Kat had a suspicion that Tommy was letting him watch wrestling, but Tommy denied it.

"That's it!" Kat exclaimed. "Tyler Cain Oliver."

"You realize that you just gave naming privileges to the twins." Tommy laughed.

"Yes I do." Kat nodded. " But that's okay. I like it."

"Alright then, Tyler Cain Oliver it is." Tommy smiled before grabbing his phone. "I'll call Lex and AJ and let them know."

"_Hey ho Tommy. Tell me it was a boy!" _Rocky's chipper voice drifted over the phone.

"Baby boy" Tommy said proudly. "Seven pounds and three ounces. Twenty-one inches long."

"_Sweet. I so totally knew it was a boy!"_

"Why do I have the feeling that you're twenty bucks richer?" Tommy laughed.

"_As soon as I see Adam I am. I don't think he'll ever learn."_ Rocky laughed as well. In all the years that Adam and Rocky had been friends, Adam had yet to win a bet.

"Someone should talk to him about that."

"_No don't! It's a steady paycheck for me!" _Rocky protested.

"You're evil Rocko. Anyway, Lex and AJ around? I wanted to tell them about their brother."

"_Better idea. How about we bring the kids to you guys. Meeting him face to face is more awesome."_ Rocky suggested.

"Actually I like that idea." Tommy agreed.

"_Plus I'm hoping that if our little man realizes your little man is here then he'll want to come play too." Rocky laughed. _

"You don't even know for sure that it's a boy. Plus, Casey isn't due for two more weeks, Rocky. Give her a break."

"_I'm antsy okay? And I just know, it's another boy."_ Rocky retorted. _"We'll be up soon. You guys are still planning on taking the kids for us when it's time."_

"That was the deal when we found out we were due so close together." Tommy laughed. "See you in a few." Tommy hung up the phone and turned to look at his beautiful wife with his new son. He's heart swelled with pride.

"Rocky's bringing the kids up?" Kat beamed.

"Yeah, you feeling up to a few visitors?"

"Guess I don't have much of a choice huh?" Kat laughed. "I'll be fine."

"I'll call the grandparents. Do you want to talk to your dad?"

"Of course!"

"Then I have to call Jason, and Adam…"

"Unless Rocky has called him to collect his money again." Kat laughed.

"You know about that?" Tommy raised an eyebrow.

"They bet on everything Tommy. And Adam always looses. Plus Casey told me Rocky was betting on it being a boy."

"What crazy name do you think Rocky will come up with this time?" Tommy asked with a playful tone.

"I shudder to think." Kat replied.

"Sometimes he doesn't do bad." Tommy pointed out. "The twins for example."

"I know." Kat shook her head. "I just don't want Tyler to have a name like Jams or PB. Poor kids."

"Relax Kat, we'll just wait to see what he says. " Tommy opened his phone and dialed his parents.

Tommy called all their friends to let them know that they'd had another boy, while Kat got to experience a part of motherhood she missed out on with the twins. Breastfeeding. Kat had finished feeding Tyler, just moments before Rocky and Casey showed up with the kids.

"Mommy!" Alexis came running in and over to the bed. She was a Mama's girl.

"Hey baby girl, there's someone I want you to meet." Kat said as Tommy sat the little girl on the edge of the bed. "Meet you're new brother."

"He's so tiny!" Alexis squealed as she took hold of his tiny hand.

Aidan ambled over to Tommy and Tommy scooped him up into his arms. Aidan peered over his sister's head. "How's he supposed to play football with me Dad? He's so little."

The adults in the room chuckled lightly at the little boy's comment. "He'll get bigger AJ." Tommy assured his son.

"But Jams gets to play football with PB." Aidan complained. "Why'd he have to be so little?"

"That's how babies are AJ." Tommy explained. "You were that little once. Actually you and Lex were even smaller. Both of you were just over five pounds when you were born. Tyler is over seven."

"Tyler?" Alexis gasped. "Really Momma?"

"Yes honey, you're bother's name is Tyler. Tyler Cain."

"Cain?" Aidan smirked, making himself look even more like his dad. "Maybe he'll be cool after all."

"Baby!" Liam called as he walked away from his parents.

"Yes Li, that's a baby." Rocky said as he chased down the toddler and scooped him up.

"Lex has a new brother?" Tia asked her mother.

"Just like you will pretty soon." Rocky grinned.

"We don't know for sure Rocky." Casey rolled her eyes.

"I hope I have a sister. Lex and I can play with her hair and put her in pretty dresses."

"That would be fun!" Lex said as she snuggled next to her baby brother in her mothers arms.

The adults talked for a while as the kids played together. Each adult took a turn cooing over the new baby. Then Rocky and Casey gathered up the four kids and left for the evening. Tommy promised his kids that he and Kat would be home soon.

Throughout the evening, other friends stopped in to see the new addition to the Oliver family. Finally the day winded down and Kat cuddled back on the bed with Tyler nestled in her arms.

"Looks like we're going to have to go house hunting pretty soon." Kat joked. "The twins won't want to keep sharing a room in a couple years and we can't share a room with Tyler when he gets a little older."

"Yeah, I've been thinking about that too. I think we'll be okay for a while though."

"I know, that's why I didn't really say anything until now." Kat gave a heavy sigh.

"What's wrong Angel Eyes?"

"I was just thinking about our old plans."

"You mean the ones we made just out of high school?" Tommy chuckled.

"Our idea of owning a little bit of land, a nice big house, a horse barn…"

"Yeah I remember what you're talking about." Tommy nodded. "I've been thinking about that too."

"Great minds think alike huh?" Kat giggled. "Tyler's asleep, could you put him in the basinet for me?"

"Sure thing." Tommy took the sleeping infant and gently laid him down. "I have something to show you."

"Oh really? What is it?" Kat asked excitedly. Tommy didn't say anything as he took a black folder out of his briefcase. He flipped it open and handed it to Kat. "Tommy, what is this?"

"It's our new home Kat." Tommy grinned. "So long as you agree, the sale can go though."

"How can we afford something like this?" Kat shook her head. The house was a large three story colonial home. From the pictures in the folder, Kat could tell it came with a couple acres of land.

"Well, to tell you the truth, it's a little run down. I got a fantastic deal on it."

"Run down? Tommy we can't move our kids into a run down house."

"I already have that worked out too." Tommy explained. "Billy is going to rewire the house for us. Adam, Jason, and Rocky have offered labor to redo the walls and floors. There's a horse stable out back Kat, and a coral for training. It's just like we planned."

"Are you sure Tommy?" Kat asked looking back at the pictures in her lap. Tommy sat down next to her and took her hands.

"I'm sure about this Kat. With our friends' help this house can be our dream home. We'll have everything we've ever wanted. A big house, some land for whatever we want, a horse stable, the kids, hopefully a couple more to come…"

"I've barely had this one for five hours and you're talking about more?" Kat laughed with a smirk.

"You know what I mean Kat." Tommy smiled back at her. "Let me give you everything I promised to you the first time. Please Kat."

"What about our house now?"

"We can sell it or rent it out, which ever you prefer."

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there." Kat nodded. "Let's do it then Tommy. Let's close on this house."

"Really Kat?" Tommy beamed.

"Really. Let's make our dreams come true."

"You've already made mine come dream Angel Eyes." Tommy said sincerely. "You've given me a second chance and given me a family. That's all I ever wanted from you."

"That's all I ever wanted from you too Tommy." Kat replied. "I love you."

"I love you too Kat." Tommy leaned over and kissed his lovely wife. Just then Tyler let out a wail. "Guess Ty didn't want to be left out on the love." Tommy laughed as he retrieved his son.

Kat's heart melted as she watched Tommy changing their son's diaper. The way he handled the baby with such care, as if Tyler were a precious piece of glass. Kat could see the love shinning in Tommy's eyes. She knew, Tommy would do anything for her or their children. She smiled warmly at him as he locked eyes with her, and her heart swelled with love until she thought it was going to bust.

Tommy felt the same way as he looked over at Kat. Her blue eyes shinning in the dim light of the room. Her blonde hair up in a messy bun with a few strands clinging to her face and neck from dried sweat. Still she was the most beautiful woman in the world to him. He made his way over to Kat with Tyler snuggled in his arms.

"Promise me that we'll be this much in love twenty years from now." Kat whispered as Tommy sat next to her.

"I can promise you so much more Kat. I can promise that I will love you this much till the day I die and even beyond that." Tommy replied.

"I can live with that." Kat grinned before Tommy pressed his lips to hers. Their new baby safely cuddled between them.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Author's note 2: Okay so the bit about Alexis naming Tyler because of a dream… that's what I told my mom when she was pregnant with my youngest brother. I told her that God had come to me in a dream and that he said that she was going to have a baby boy. And that she should name him Eric. Four months later she gave birth to a baby boy and sure enough he's name is Eric. LOL _

_That's all she wrote folks! _

_**THE END**_


End file.
